


Bring on the Storm

by TeamYura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chuunin Exams, Gen, Mutual Pining, Sasori is a sad baby who needs love, Teen Angst, chuunin sasori, human sasori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 71,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamYura/pseuds/TeamYura
Summary: This story follows Sasori and his teammates Hiyorin and Mina into the midst of the chuunin exams, where they are determined to stop the betrayal of the Sand. They'll do whatever it takes to stop Gaara from destroying Konoha, but will they be able to stop Shukaku?Now available on Wattpad (with pictures!) https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/131923980-bring-on-the-storm





	1. The Forest of Death

       

 

          A sudden shriek pierced the serene silence of the elder forest, chasing flocks of sparrows from their notches in the trees, narrowly escaping the branches breaking above them.

Sasori turned his attention to the falling leaves, the holes they left allowing sunlight to dapple the mossy floor. He flinched at the voice suddenly sounding to his left, relaxing when he recognized his teammate land on the massive cedar branch.

     "Where's Mina?" His teammate, Hiyorin, asked with a huff, her mismatched eyes scanning the expansive forest.

     "I have a lead," Sasori deadpanned, his gaze rising up to the disturbed treetops.

Hiyorin sighed heavily, granting a quick nod to her teammate before dropping her shoulders and lifting her hands, making a series of hand seals. Sasori calmly stepped back as sparks rose from the heels of her boots, instantly lifting her from the thick branch.

She shot off like a rocket, leaving Sasori with little time to attach a chakra thread. Luckily his target practice had paid off - the blue lines latching to Hiyorin's leg just in time. He prepared for the pull, whipping upwards far quicker than expected.

When the clouds above grew closer Sasori released his ride, landing gracefully on the tallest limb overlooking the canopy. He brushed the stray leaves from his red hair, rolling his eyes in annoyance when he finally spotted the source of the shriek.

     "Really, Mina?"

Before the duo lay a makeshift net of vines; an obvious trap that currently held their third teammate. Only the small sounds of crunching could be heard before a foil bag wagged through the holes of the net.  

     "What?” Mina asked as she waved the half-empty chip bag, “You have to admit, they used pretty good bait." She popped another salted chip into her mouth.

Hiyorin chuckled as she began to aid her sister, using a kunai blade to slice through the thick vines. Mina dropped with the trap, still gobbling the last of her snack.

     "So where did _your_ kunai go?" Hiyorin asked, resting a gloved fist on her hip.

     "I had to finish my food first," Mina stated matter-of-factly, brushing off the crumbs from her clothes.

Sasori ignored the grimy hand outreached to him, grimacing at the auburn-haired girl. He instead knelt by the ruined trap, feeling the weak knots as Hiyorin helped her sister to her feet.  

Despite being polar opposites in appearance, Hiyorin and Mina were known to everyone as siblings. They had been together since they were very young, and neither knew their real parentage. Sasori had met them almost a decade ago, not long after he had moved in with his grandmother Chiyo and great uncle Ebizo. He had been grieving over the sudden and tragic loss of his parents just weeks prior when a mysterious, dark-haired girl appeared at his window.  

Hiyorin hadn't changed much since then; her mismatched violet and blue eyes still warm and deep, her coily dark hair tamed in numerous braids, all tied back by a silver ribbon. The ribbon was well worn now, hardly shining against the sun as it did the first day he met her. As a ninja, Hiyorin was lightning affinity. As a child she would use static electricity when playing tag, just to be sure she got you. Meanwhile, her sister Mina was water affinity, which seemed out of place in the wind country’s massive dessert.   

Somehow, she still managed.

Similar to her affinity, Mina’s appearance wasn’t native to the sand village. Where most had been darkened by the harsh sun, Mina was pale as snow, only a small spread of freckles decorating her nose and cheeks stood out against her porcelain complexion. But what stood out most however were her bright green eyes, framed in by her long auburn hair.

     “Sas, do you see them?" Hiyorin asked.

Sasori perked up and looked back at her, shaking his head vacantly. "No. There's no sign of any other ninja."

Hiyorin frowned. "Who sets a trap and doesn't stay near enough to collect the prize?"

     "Maybe they’ve been caught already?" Mina spoke between bites, crumbling the now empty bag and shoving it in the pouch strapped to her thigh.

Hiyorin glanced back at Sasori, her eyes scaling the three scroll compartments attached to his belt that held his puppets. "Mina, mind doing a check?"

Her sister nodded, closing her eyes and bringing up her index and middle finger until they touched the tip of her nose. Being a sensory type-nin, Mina was able to pinpoint different forms of chakra around them. However, it only stretched enough to search within the first few kilometers; which was not very helpful in a giant, fenced off forest.  

Especially in a giant, fenced off forest called 'The Forest of Death.'

Mina exhaled as her focus returned to her teammates. "It looks like we have company just south of us. But they don't seem harmful."

Sasori turned to her, finally escaping his thoughts. "Everyone outside the group is considered harmful. We all need intent to kill in order to get our second scroll," he reminded.  

     "You mean a heaven -" Mina was quickly cut off by Hiyorin's palm pressed against her lips.

Sasori stepped towards them. "We can't be sure just how accurate your senses are yet. Someone could be watching us right now and we can't let them know which scroll we have."

     "Right… sorry."

Sasori spared a glance towards her, his brows knit in irritation, then faced Hiyorin for instruction. She smiled as she rested a hand on her sister's shoulder.   

     "Granting Mina the benefit of a doubt, I say we go see the 'harmless’ ninja closest to us. Besides, I've been meaning to use my transformation jutsu."

     "They'll see through it like nothing!" Mina chuckled.

     "Hey! I've gotten way better at it since the academy!" Hiyorin scoffed, taking off.

     "But probably not good enough to be a chunin," Sasori jabbed under his breath.

Mina nudged him in the ribs. "Better get your toys ready then, puppet-boy." She winked.

 

 

                                                                                                              *

 

 

          The trio stopped right before an open area, where they spotted three genin knelt in a circle, and skillfully concealed themselves behind the thick leaves and moss.

     "Hey, it's one of the rookie nine teams!" Mina smiled excitedly.

The first spoke animatedly with his hands despite clearly being ignored, his bright orange jumpsuit matching his boisterous voice. The second had long pink hair and was blushing at her third teammate, who wore a blue shirt with a high neck band; his back marked with a red and white insignia.

     "It's Sasuke Uchiha," Hiyorin whispered.

     "Let it go, Yori." Mina advised.

     "I won't let him get away with dissing our village," Hiyorin prepared to move, but her sister reeled her back by her arm.  

     "He was directing his comments at Gaara, and because Gaara’s from the sand, he believes we're all just like him," Mina explained.

Sasori grimaced at the name. "Are we really going to let that little lunatic ruin our reputation?"

     "Shh," Hiyorin ordered quickly, her sensitive ears picking up the conversation below.

     "I need to pee!" The one in orange exclaimed, already standing and unzipping his pants.

     “Naruto!" The pink haired girl stood, roughly hitting him on the head. "Don't do that in front of a lady! Go behind the grass!"

Naruto ducked his head in shame, retreating to the trees to relieve himself.

     "Now's my chance," Hiyorin whispered as she jumped off the branch, her words trailing.

     "Oh, I've got to see this,"  Mina crawled excitedly along the branch, gesturing to an exasperated Sasori over her shoulder.

Silently they crept down the length of the bark, just in time to spot Hiyorin as she wrapped an already gagged Naruto into a hogtie. She dropped him bodily to the ground with a thud, dusting her hands off as he tried to shout through the fabric gag.

Hiyorin made a simple hand sign, causing a puff of smoke to rise around her. As it settled, her new form came into view,  identical to the boy struggling on the ground. She smirked down at him, then confidently marched back through the bushes to his teammates.

     "Man, I peed a lot!" ‘Naruto’ exclaimed as he emerged from the bushes, grinning ear to ear.

Sasori rolled his eyes, already preparing to summon his puppets while Mina failed to stifle her laughter behind shaking hands, only gathering herself when she caught Sasori's murderous gaze.

Down below the girl began yelling at ‘Naruto’, flinging insults in disgust while the Uchiha's gaze bore into the masked intruder. Hiyorin kept her eyes on the ranting genin, yet her attention was pressed to the black haired boy still kneeling, suspiciously concealing a hand behind his back.

She had little time to dodge when her ears caught a break in the air, clumsily falling against the tree as a kunai whipped passed her.

     “Sakura, get back!” Sasuke Uchiha ordered, again arming himself. "That’s not Naruto.”

     “What?” Sakura’s expression turned frightful, backing away slowly.

Hiyorin frowned, keeping the act. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sasuke continued. "What happened to the scratch the director gave you? And your kunai holster in on your left leg, Naruto is right-handed."

Hiyorin internally scolded herself at her amateur mistake, knowing she had to come up with a new plan. "Sasuke Uchiha. You sure live up to your name, don't you?"

     "Show us who you really are!" He stood.

Hiyorin quickly straightened, the transformation puffing off her body to reveal her true face.

     "What?" Sakura yelped. "Then where's Naruto?"

Sasuke glared at the Suna headband located under Hiyorin's bust, bringing his suspicions to life.

     "Sand ninja. I should have known."

Hiyorin retrieved a baton from between her shoulders, holding it before her.  "You have no idea what you're in for, Uchiha. Now give me your scroll."  

Sasuke crouched into a defensive stance, showing no sign of giving in to her request.

     "Don't tell me you're by yourself?" He grinned. "That's a stupid move, even for the sand."

Hiyorin smirked, clicking a hidden switch on the baton, causing it to spring to its full length; sparks of electricity sprouted from her palms, spreading across the metal staff. Sakura  gasped, retreating far behind her teammate instinctively. Sasuke brought up his kunai, his irises changing to red as his sharingan activated.

Sasuke had only blinked, but it was long enough for his mysterious opponent to disappear before him. His eyes widened as he quickly scanned the surrounding area, unable to track her down. He faced Sakura behind him, just as Hiyorin appeared, kicking him in the jaw and sending him airborne.

     "Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke's lids shut tight and his teeth clenched as a familiar pain surged through him. He landed harshly on a low branch, now looking down at Hiyorin.

     "Damn taijutsu." He spat.

Hiyorin kept her grin. "I see you’re already familiar. It seems the Leaf has better standards that I thought. However that idiot traveling with you really doesn't do your group justice. Oh, and Naruto isn't that great either."

Sakura's face contorted into a deep frown as she unsheathed a kunai, visibly aiming it towards Hiyorin.

     "Sakura, stay put! She's too much for you!" Sasuke ordered.

     "Please, everyone in this forest is too much for her," Hiyorin muttered, putting her hands on her hips, back still facing Sakura.

Sakura shifted into a stance.

     "Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed.

But Hiyorin paid her no mind, making four hand seals now that Sasuke was distracted. She sparked her heels and shot up at him, turning in the air as she kicked. Unsurprisingly, Sasuke managed to catch her ankle, but Hiyorin didn't falter, using her staff to support her on the branch and keep her stationary as her heel caught sparks once again.

The Uchiha's spiked hair stood more on end than usual as the electricity flowed through his body; his sharingan deactivated as his grip ceased. Hiyorin cut the sparks and finished her kick, using little force to teeter the stricken boy off the tree.

But Hiyorin wasn't finished yet, hopping off the bark as she spun. Her gathered momentum aided her kick, which nailed Sasuke in the abdomen.  He landed with a grunt as his back met the grass.

     "Sasuke!" Sakura hollered.

Hiyorin landed next to Sasuke, ignoring the distressed girl completely as she secured her weapon back in its compartment. With little hesitation she used her foot to roll Sasuke onto his stomach, then raided the pouch resting on his belt. With a large grin she retrieved exactly what she was hoping for: a heaven scroll.

     "That's all I needed. Plus, the satisfaction of beating an Uchiha." Hiyorin pocketed the scroll. "Honestly, I'm disappointed. I expected more from you."

As she turned and she took her first step she felt it - a harsh tug which ripped her legs from under her. She met the grass hard, the scroll easily escaping its confines and rolling out of reach.

Hiyorin turned onto her back, realizing that Sasuke had caught her with an invisible wire; which was tightening around her ankle.

She glared, grasping the thin string and generating a line of electricity along it, shocking it out of Sasuke’s hand long enough for her to free herself. She quickly gained the upper hand, sprinting to her feet after the scroll while Sakura went to Sasuke's aid; already tending to his wounds. Hiyorin was inches away from her target before another hand grasped it, lifting it out of view.

     "Man, you got Sasuke good." Naruto scratched his blonde hair, then looked at the rolled parchment in his hand.

     "Give me the scroll," Hiyorin straightened, her arm outstretched.

Naruto laughed. "As if! You think I'm stupid?"

     "You really want me to answer that?" Hiyorin said plainly.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, then he smiled. "Heh, you want the scroll?" He lifted it high above him. "Come and get it!"

     "Naruto, you loser!" Sasuke coughed.

     "Naruto, you idiot! Hit her or something!" Sakura raged.

Hiyorin smirked. "Too late."

Naruto paused, then looked up at his hand, where no scroll sat. "What...?"

Then he spotted it, as if suspended in the air, the heaven scroll hung tauntingly out of reach. Naruto had no time to react as a wave crashed on top of him, water filling the area in an overwhelming gush. As the excitement settled, the trio on the ground suddenly realized their situation. They were trapped in orbs of water, the outer shell spiraling peacefully with a smiling auburn haired clone just outside each one.

Mina and Sasori dropped onto the scene, the blue chakra lines from Sasori’s fingertips retracting until the heaven scroll met his palm. He handed it to Mina, who paired it with the earth scroll in her pouch.

     "So, this is all the rookies have to offer?" Sasori crossed his arms.

Mina's clones curled their fingers, the individual water prisons noticeably shrinking around their captives.

     "It would seem so," Hiyorin sighed disappointedly.    

     "Looks like it's straight to the tower then!" Mina grinned wide.

     "We better get there soon, it's only been about an hour," Sasori estimated while looking up at the sun. "Not many groups could have made it there yet to cut us off."   

Hiyorin’s eyes scanned the forest. "Better let the rookies go, they have a lot more searching to do now."

     "Good luck, rookies!" Mina waved teasingly to her prisoners.

With that, the trio scattered into the trees and out of sight. Only when they were long gone did the clones dissolve, finally dropping the water prisons and their captives.

Sasuke struggled to his knees, eyes focused in the direction the sand ninja left. Sakura was there in an instant, only to be brushed off completely.

     "She'll pay for that,” Sasuke said coldly.

 

 

                                                                                                              *

 

 

          Scarcely an hour later, the sand ninja walked through the front doors of the main tower, nothing to greet them but the dusty entrance way.

Mina glanced around excitedly. "Looks like we're the first ones here. Let's go look around!"

They only took one step forward before another group entered the room. Hiyorin came to an abrupt halt, instantly recognizing her rival standing between his siblings across the room.

     "So you made it after all," Gaara spoke in a hoarse voice, almost skeptically.

     "Was there any question?" Hiyorin retorted confidently, despite the petrifyingly pale blue eyes boring into her.

Kankuro laughed. "Looks like we've put in a good word about the sand, wouldn't you say?"

Mina blushed at the new voice, her green eyes turning downcast.

Temari flipped her blonde hair. "I suppose the next time we'll see you is in test number three. And I think we all know who will prevail there."

     "More than one person from the sand can become chunin," Hiyorin harshly glared, softened only when Sasori stood next to her.

     "However, if you succeed with your plan, no one will," Sasori added cooly.

     "You're right," Gaara faced them. "They'll be dead."

Hiyorin stepped forward, stopped by Sasori catching her arm. "This plan is a disgrace to the Sand village!"

     "This plan is for the better of the Sand village. The fact that you don't put your village's growth before your own rank is what's truly disgraceful," Gaara shot.

Hiyorin took another step despite Sasori's grip on her. "You aren't doing this for the village, you hate the Sand!” She shouted back. “You're doing this to satisfy your own bloodlust."

Gaara's expression remained unfazed, not denying the accusation. However Hiyorin spotted sand particles glittering out of the massive gourd tied to his back. She curled her fists, ready to jump at the chance to fight if Gaara attacked.

Kankuro removed his hands from his pockets, pointing to the rival group threateningly. "It's our father's - your Kazekage's - wish that all sand ninja are behind him in this plan. Although… you and Mina aren't of the Sand, are you, Hiyorin?"

Sasori turned his glare to Kankuro, silently threatening to release the hold on his teammate. Kankuro cowered only momentarily before Temari smacked him.

Hiyorin's mouth pressed to a thin line, her eyes still stuck on Gaara. "I said it then, and I'll say it again, Gaara: if you release him, I will stop you."

Gaara's face never broke from its flatness, arms still crossed stiffly. "Enjoy the next test, I look forward to watching you fail."

With that the sand siblings turned and continued on further into the building, leaving the fuming ninja behind.

     "Don't worry Yori, Yura-Sensei has a plan if Gaara does go through with it." Mina playfully nudged her sister, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Hiyorin finally tore her gaze from her rival, granting only a small nod in response.

 

 

                                                                                                             *

 

 

          After exploring the tower, the trio finally made their way to the main arena. It was a wide open space, with high vaulted ceilings and landings on either wall accessible by stairs.

Mina excitedly pointed to the large statue at the far end of the room, which depicted giant stone hands placed in a basic hand sign. Above it, a poem was inscribed on the wall.

It described a metaphor of heaven and earth as mind and body, and the necessary task of learning and combining your strengths and weaknesses. Sasori was first to deduct the riddle, pulling a heaven and earth scroll from his pockets.

Hiyorin and Mina stepped back as he unravelled the scrolls simultaneously, overlapping them in an 'X' formation. When crossed over one another the combined seals created a summoning jutsu. He returned to his team as smoke rose from the scrolls and none other than their sensei, Yura, was called to them. He smiled wide, pushing his black hair off his forehead.

     "I knew I'd see you three soon."

The trio didn't offer him a warm welcome in return. Yura seemed to have expected that, his face growing stern as he started explaining their escape plan. He barely got a few words in before being met with protest.

     "Yura-Sensei, why have you been avoiding my question?" Hiyorin confronted the tall man.

     "Because I've said all I wanted to about the Kazekage's plan. You will not fight Gaara, Hiyorin."  

     "How can you expect us to stand back while they execute an entire village?" she asked aggressively.

Yura frowned deeply. "We will not speak of this in the presence of the Leaf. You are lucky we are even here, Hiyorin! Gaara is under strict orders to kill either one of you if you interfere!"  

Hiyorin huffed angrily, she felt Sasori's hand touch hers in silent comfort.

     "Furthermore, you know we are already being watched. If you want any chance of your comrades coming out of here alive, I expect you to hold back your reckless behavior," Yura’s voice struggled to remain level.

Hiyorin backed off at the thought of her team's safety, but was unable to stop the frustrated glare at her sensei. Sasori moved back to give her space, still keeping his concerned gaze on Hiyorin while she fumed. It was a regular occurrence for Hiyorin to lose her temper and start fights, however little was needed to intervene if caught early enough. This was Sasori’s way of calming her: a subtle touch to remind her to pick her battles and not let emotion overrule reason. Or at least that was his excuse for the fleeting touches.

Mina couldn’t help her irritation at their closeness, hiding her gaze behind her hair as she fiddled with it. "Then why are we even here, Yura-sensei?"

Yura's expression  turned troubled, his stance relaxing with a deep sigh.

     "You three were one of the top teams in the academy.  When Baki tried to recruit you as pawns in the Kazekage's plan I-

     "You three are not pawns," he said sternly. "Even when you become full fledged shinobi and are expected to put all before the mission, know that you are not expendable."

Sasori glanced up at his mentor, then back to the girls at his side.

Yura smiled sadly. "We are here because it is what you asked of me. You would have been killed if Lady Chiyo didn't enforce her will on the Kazekage."

Sasori remembered back to his grandmother storming the Kazekage's palace after Baki tried recruiting them. She left him with little choice (being the one who implanted the sand’s secret weapon into Gaara in the first place) but to spare her grandson and his teammates. That gave them the smallest chance to stop the plan from the inside, but they were under strict rules. Such as round the clock supervision.

Hiyorin frowned deeply. "Then why don't we warn them?"  

     "Like I said, we are being watched at all times,” Yura pointed to the ceiling.

Mina gasped when she spotted it high up in the corner of the room: an eye.

Hiyorin lifted her middle finger to the stationary orb, knowing perfectly well who it belonged to. It expanded, then dispersed into sand particles, likely returning to Gaara’s gourd.

     "You are never alone here. We could be taken down right now by the Leaf, the Sand, or even the Sound just by speaking of this,” Yura warned. “You will compete as normal from here on out, and you will not speak of the mission to anyone, not even each other."

 

 


	2. The Preliminaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team fights their way through the preliminaries to get through the next round. Hiyorin takes a risk and confronts Gaara alone, and a new enemy reveals himself.

          _“You will compete as normal from here on out, and you will not speak of the mission to anyone, not even each other."_

 

          Hiyorin grounded back to reality, freeing her distracted mind of her sensei's words. Her mismatched eyes caught sight of the groups to her left where the rest of the team leaders stood strong at her sides; their squads at attention behind them.

They were met in the same arena they had summoned Yura in three days prior, where the poem was still written on the wall above the stone hands. Even though they arrived at the tower on the first day, it seemed to take the entire 72 permitted hours before other teams started flooding into the tower. Sasori wasn't surprised when Naruto's team was one of the last, berating them for their lack of strategy under his breath. Mina nudged him for his rudeness, only receiving a scoff in response.

Hiyorin quickly counted the remaining squads (many she only recognized in passing, mainly those of the rookie nine) before her eyes finally focused to the elder man facing the teams. He wore long white robes, the large hat adorning his head indicating his status: Hokage.

The Hokage  took notice to her eyes, taking a puff of his wooden pipe perched on his lips.

     "It doesn't look like many made it..."

     "They don't call it 'the forest of death' for nothing, Mina," Sasori said sarcastically.

Hiyorin's keen ears had not only picked up their whispers, but also those of the remaining teams. Her hearing is a very important asset to their team, making undercover missions simple as listening.  In times like this however, with so many voices hitting her ears, it became hard to focus. She must have been displaying her discomfort, again catching the Hokage's attention as he withheld his speech.

He silently gestured to the Leaf ninja carrying a clipboard behind him. He tried to hide his lips with his wrinkled hand, but Hiyorin heard anyway.

     "Who are these sand ninja, Hayate?"

The man, who's bags under his eyes challenged only Gaara's, coughed into his fist. "Team Yura, Lord Hokage. This is their first time taking the exam."

     "Interesting," the Hokage turned back, his eyes locking with Hiyorin's fearlessly. "Strange to wait until fifteen to participate."

     "You'll be glad we did, old man," Hiyorin answered under her breath.

When Kankuro and Temari revealed they were missing the chunin exams at thirteen, Mina had told Hiyorin something was wrong. The siblings had been so excited to take the exam right after graduation, boasting to everyone how they would be the first chunin in class. The next day however, they were suspiciously quiet.

Hiyorin had figured it was because Gaara wasn't old enough to participate yet, but she trusted Mina's judgement, deciding to wait in case something bad happened. Their fears were realized the day Baki recruited them.

     "Yori?" Mina reached around Sasori to tap on her sister's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Mina's complexion contrasted against Hiyorin’s skin like snow against forest wood, her slender fingers tightening when Hiyorin didn’t answer; her worry transferring through touch.

     "I'm fine. Thanks, Mina."

She felt her sister's reassuring smile as she drew back, falling in line before anyone brought attention to them. Hiyorin still knew there were eyes on her, choosing instead to ignore what she knew to be Gaara's hateful gaze. Eventually she dared to meet it, expression never faltering when a smirk broke Gaara's lips. Her fists curled tightly at her sides.

     " _Psst_."

A soft sound itched her ears, eyes following until Yura popped into view. This noise was his way of catching her attention without being painfully obvious, but Baki still side-eyed him suspiciously.   

Yura pointed accusingly, a reminder for his student to pay attention. Hiyorin acknowledged him and took a breath, focusing her hearing as she had practiced. Stray voices still overlapped, but these were strangely familiar. She straightened her posture and looked forward, listening just in time for the Hokage to begin his speech.

     "Because there are far more of you than expected..."

That was concerning. This group had been nearly a hundred genin entering the forest, so how many people usually survived?

The Hokage continued, "we shall be holding a preliminary round to narrow down the numbers."

Almost instantly the crowd roared into outrage, making Hiyorin flinch.

Sasori's brow pulled together. "Half of these people couldn't take another battle so soon, most only just made it in time."

Hiyorin glanced over at Naruto's group, who she expected his comment was directed at. She spotted Sasuke in the middle of their formation, holding the back of his neck tightly while Sakura looked over him concerned. It must have been their whispers distracting her.

She gestured to Sasori until his light brown eyes followed, spotting Sasuke's strange behavior.

     "What do you think happened?" He whispered. "You didn't hit him that hard did you?"

Mina fiddled with her hair as her eyes scaled the Uchiha several rows down. "No, I don't think that's it."

     "Calm down, children, calm down," the Hokage lifted his hand, "the rules are very simple: There will be one-on-one fights between each of you. Your names with be randomly decided on the screen to your left. When you face your opponent you shall fight until the other forfeits, is unable to continue, or dies. The winner will move onto the next round where you will be assigned your next opponent. But for half of you, you won't need to worry about that.

     "If anyone wishes to opt out, now is your chance," The Hokage bowed his head.

The air filled with hesitation as the genin glanced to each other, trying to picture their battle situations with each promising opponent, until a single hand rose to break the silence; the boy it belonged to adjusting his glasses as everyone looked his way.

     "Leaf ninja," Hiyorin offered to Sasori, who nodded knowingly.

     "That's Kabuto," Mina informed. "He sat next to me during the written exam. I have a really bad feeling about him."

Naruto broke the silence to make a fuss about the ninja leaving, but Kabuto merely smiled and explained how he was worn out from the second exam and was unable to compete any further. Naruto finally let it go, allowing him to leave with a wave.

Mina turned her attention to the jonin lined behind the Hokage, where the sensei from the Sound village seemed angered by Kabuto's decision. Mina couldn't figure out why, but he was scarily familiar in that moment, as if he dropped a mask to reveal his true face. She couldn't pinpoint who he reminded her of, but that didn't stop the tightness in her gut.

Once Kabuto officially left the room, the Hokage took a moment to make sure all others had made their final choice.

     "Before we end here, there is something important I must bring up about these exams," he took a deep puff from his pipe before continuing. "I would like to take this chance to explain to you all what this test truly entails. Listen closely now, because it's something you all need to understand.

     "Why do you suppose our country holds these exams in junction with our allies? To raise the ability levels of the shinobi and increase friendship between allied nations, as we say. But it's important you understand its true meaning. The exams are, so to speak, an example of the battle feat between allied nations."

Hiyorin glared at the elder as anger sparked deep within her.

     "Now, if we look at our history, all the countries that we are currently allied with were once neighboring nations that continuously fought with each other for power. In order to avoid destroying each other's military strength needlessly, those nations picked champions to do battle on behalf of their countries at a mutually selected location. This was how the chunin exams originally began."

Naruto spoke up. "Well that's great, then why do we have to go through these exams then? I mean it's not like we're doing this to pick chunin to go fight."

The Hokage smiled kindly. "Well actually, there is no question that part of the point of these exams is to select shinobi worthy of becoming chunin; that’s just not the whole story. These exams also allow for a place where genin can carry the pride of their nation on their backs, and fight against other ninja for their very lives.

     "Many leaders and people of prominence from various countries are invited to attend this exam as guests, and also possibly to seek shinobi to work for them. This exam could determine the course of your ninja career from here on out. And more importantly, those rulers will watch over your battles, and take note of the strength each nation is developing. If there is a gap in power between the countries, the strong nations are inundated with job request for their skilled ninja. And conversely, the request to countries that are considered weak - decline in profits and power.

     "Therefore the stronger our nation is, the better our position when it comes to negotiating with neighboring countries. So, it is important to show how much military strength our village has!"

     "It's that exact line of thinking that put the sand village in jeopardy in the first place." Hiyorin's teeth grit in frustration, trying her best to keep her voice down.

Sasori could feel Hiyorin's anger radiating off her, meaning she was beyond calming by touch. His finger twitched, attaching a chakra thread to the nape of her neck, unnoticed to those around them. She immediately felt his presence, shocked out of her rage in order to resist Sasori's possession.

     "Relax," he spoke quietly once she pushed back against thread. "Shinobi wish for power, and all those who don't meet requirement can die out for all they care. Don't tell me you're seeing things through the Kazekage's eyes now?"

Hiyorin calmed, but didn't drop her scowl at the Hokage. "No, I'm seeing a thirst for power and needless death. On both sides."

Yura couldn’t conceal the concern for his team, understanding their anger perfectly. He hoped Sasori had succeeded in keeping Hiyorin in line.

After another long puff of his pipe, the Hokage continued his speech. "The country's strength is the village's strength, the village's strength is the shinobis strength. And the true strength of the shinobi is only achieved when pushed to its limits, such as life and death situations. This exam is a chance for each nation to display their shinobi's strength, the strength of their nation itself. It is because this is an exam that your life is on the line. And that it has meaning. It is truly a dream worth striving for!"

     "Then why bother using the expression 'friendship'?" A blonde leaf ninja asked.

The Hokage frowned at her. "This is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting and dying. In the world of shinobi, that is friendship."

The genin went quiet, not quite sure what to do with that information.

The Hokage stepped forward. "From here on out, you no longer fight as a group, but on your own. For when you get to the final round of the exam, you will not have your comrade's support. The computer will now randomly select the first contestants," he gestured to the screen mounted on the wall.

The genin followed, watching the series of names written in yellow flash across the screen. Finally the first name was chosen.

     "Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado," Hayate spoke. "These two please step forward, all others please move to the upper regions of the arena."

Hiyorin pouted, she had hoped she would get to fight the Uchiha again. She begrudgingly followed after Mina and Sasori to the right upper wings to meet with their sensei as the fight started below.

For the next few rounds the unknowns began to thin out, some leaving on stretchers but so far no one had be declared dead. Sasori looked up at the screen just in time to see his own name, watching with disinterest as the next one was randomized.

The instructor looked to his clipboard. "Sasori vs Kankuro."

Sasori spotted Kankuro across the arena smirking, his purple face paint revealing every inch of his expression as he approached the railing opposite of them.

Mina felt her cheeks get hot, silently shaming herself for losing composure so easily. It was only made worse when Kankuro winked at her before jumping over the railing, landing without a sound on the cement below.

Sasori, who was anything but a show-off, simply walked down the steps. He made it to the instructor and stood across from Kankuro, crossing his arms with a bored sigh.

     "Two puppeteers at once, huh?" The instructor coughed. "Begin," he stepped back lazily.

In a flash, Kankuro took off the linen wrapped backpack on his shoulder, standing it next to him.  

     "Ready to lose?" Kankuro smiled big while Sasori remained unfazed.

     "I don't like to wait or keep others waiting. So I'll make this short and sweet."

Mina rushed to the edge of the railing, watching her teammate and crush begin their battle below. Meanwhile Hiyorin focused on the doors where she last saw the white haired jonin take Sasuke after his fight.  He had won, but was still hastily removed from the room. She wondered if it had to do with the pain on his neck from earlier.  

     "Sasori seems to be acting confident."  

Hiyorin tried not to flinch at the hoarse voice behind her, but failed. She glared ahead, where Gaara had been just moments ago.

     "Because he knows what he's doing. You may think your brother is a master, but he hasn't even begun to know the power Sasori has," she stated.

Gaara walked to her side, his arms crossed as usual. "I don't think anything of my brother. Truth be told I don't care if he passes or not."

Hiyorin scowled as her rival turned attention back to the fight. Sasori had moved nearly two inches while Kankuro prepared to attack him with his hidden puppet. With a frustrated grunt Kankuro sent the puppet flying  with incredible speed, weapons aimed at his opponent.

All it took was a simple twitch of Sasori's middle finger, which signaled a chakra line to attach to the vital spot on Crowe's body. Kankuro gasped as the puppet froze midair, then broke apart piece by piece.

     "Crowe!" Kankuro cried.

Sasori widened his stance, his chakra taking hold of the scattered limbs on the floor. They lifted, the internal weapons now turned on their master, whose eyes widened.

Hiyorin smirked big, beaming at the boy next to her. Gaara didn't look but he sensed it, his brow deeply furrowing.

     "What an embarrassment,” his eyes closed.

The giant gourd on his back disintegrated into sand, surrounding him until he disappeared with it, traveling across the stadium and reforming next to Temari.

Sasori cocked an eyebrow at his opponent. "You only brought one puppet with you?"

Kankuro's teeth clenched, looking to each weapon expelling from Crowe's body, then to the purple poison that dripped from each blade. It was incredible just how much Sasori knew about his puppets.

More like incredibly annoying.

Kankuro shut his painted lids angrily, then raised his hand in defeat.

     "I forfeit."

The instructor cleared his throat and gestured to the redhead. "Sasori will move on to the next round."

Kankuro sighed as his eyes opened, and was taken back at what he saw: Crowe was perfectly reassembled, the red haired puppet master situated behind him. Sasori was sure to keep his distance, using chakra lines to return Kankuro's beloved puppet. The sand sibling looked passed Crowe's wild hair to his fellow puppeteer, who's relaxed eyes held a bit of impatience as he waited for Kankuro to retrieve his fixed puppet.

He averted his gaze, retrieving  Crowe when Sasori dropped his strings. Without another word between them Sasori made his way back to the stairs, ignoring the praise from above.

     "I really thought I had a chance this time," Kankuro sighed as he slung Crowe over his shoulder, dejectedly returning to his siblings.

Mina excitedly ran to Sasori when reached the top of the stairs, clapping him roughly on the back in congratulations. Sasori was taken back, his normally half closed lids widening until they were round as an owls. Hiyorin smiled big at them, leaning on the railing as Sasori and Mina started squabbling about personal space.

     "Hiyorin."

     "Yes, Yura-sensei?" Hiyorin replied dreamingly.

     "You aren't paying attention again," he pointed forward, where Hiyorin's eyes followed to the large screen above them.

The instructor cleared his throat as he read off his clipboard. "Ino Yamanaka versus Hiyorin."

     "Who the hell is Ino?" Hiyorin's nose scrunched.

     "Down here, Sandy!" A girl with platinum blonde hair below waved tauntingly. "What's the matter?" She whipped her long ponytail of her shoulder. "You scared?"

     "I know you aren't going to take that," Mina appeared next to her with a raised brow.

     "Blondie's fucking toast," Hiyorin cracked her knuckles.

     "Watch your profanity!" Yura snapped, embarrassment clear on his face.

Hiyorin ignored him, grabbing the railing and hopping over it. She landed gracefully, slowly straightening as she examined her opponent. Ino’s blue eyes were large and unyielding, with a smirk Hiyorin wished to smack off her face.  

     "Take her out Ino-Pig!" Sakura hollered over the rails.

     "Ino-Pig?" Mina snorted in the stands, causing a grin to break Hiyorin’s lips.

     "Shut up, Billboard-Brow!" Ino screamed back.

     "Chick fight," a boy with painted red streaks on his face smirked. He nudged the boy with blacked out sunglasses next to him, not getting much of a response.

     "Instructor, will you just start the fight already?" Ino rolled her eyes.

He coughed into his fist, wheezing as he lifted his hand. "You may begin."

Instantly Ino jumped back so she was many paces away from her opponent, hiding a hand behind her back.

Hiyorin rested her gloved fists on her hips, tilting her head at her opponent. "So Yamanaka? I've heard of your clan's jutsu."

Ino smiled. "Good, then you know I can take you down in one shot-"

     "However, it's a stationary jutsu," Hiyorin interrupted, shifting her weight ever so slightly.

     "Yeah, so?"

     "So, it all depends."

Ino frowned. "On what?"

Hiyorin's smirk turned dangerous. "If you can catch me."  

Ino perked up, a gasp escaping her lips as her opponent seemingly vanished. Her blue eyes searched the stadium floor frantically, kunai at the ready.

     "She'll come up behind you Ino! Be ready!" Sakura yelled.

Hiyorin appeared at the blonde's right side, a swift kick sending her flying across the concrete. Sakura covered her mouth with both hands guiltily.

     "Sakura, perhaps we should watch quietly."

Sakura turned to the familiar voice. "Oh! Sorry Kakashi-sensei. Where's Sasuke?"

     "That's not important now. Has Naruto fought yet?"

She shook her head. "He's getting a bit anxious."

The jonin’s black eyes shifted to Naruto, who stood next to Rock Lee as he gripped the railing, his teeth grit with impatience.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, looking back into the arena. "Who do we have fighting now?"

     "Some sand ninja who stole our scroll in the forest and hurt Sasuke."

Kakashi raised a questioning eyebrow, trying to focus on the fight with new interest. He spotted Hiyorin as she appeared next to Ino, who was trying her best to ground herself. Hiyorin armed herself with her metal baton, extending and swinging it at Ino ruthlessly; the sparks that glimmered along the length of the staff caused the blonde's hair to frizz as it passed over her head.

     "Hmm," Kakashi hummed.

     "Sensei?" Sakura frowned.

     "Nothing, Sakura."

Ino wiped her mouth as she stood, her breathing was heavy and uneven but the look in her eye was determined. She quickly placed her hands forward in the Mind Transfer jutsu that belonged to her clan, aiming the center of her sight on Hiyorin.

     "Ino!" A voice shouted from the railing.

     "Not now, Shikamaru!" Ino kept her focus.

     "She's too quick Ino! If you miss you're finished!"

Ino took deep breaths. "I don't care if it means beating her!"

Hiyorin smiled and rolled her shoulders, adjusting her stance.

Sasori sighed. "So much for a quick fight."

Kakashi looked to see the redhead lean against the wall. "I see by your headband you are also from the Sand. Is she on your team?"

Sasori deadpanned, which was all the confirmation Kakashi needed.

     "You three seem very different from your fellow sand ninja."

Sasori brought his attention to the siblings adjacent to him. "Let's just say we don't share the same views."

     "And to your partner fighting, you seem suddenly annoyed?" Kakashi persisted.

Sasori sighed heavily, knowing the jonin wouldn't be shaken off. "I know that face anywhere. Hiyorin is going to draw out this fight as much as possible. I hate using unnecessary time."

Kakashi looked back at Hiyorin, who was running circles around Ino, confusing her to a point she screamed in all directions.

     "Taijutsu?"

Sasori nodded. "It's the only ninja art she has mastered. I'm sure you're well aware of the gates?"

Kakashi nodded.

Sasori's eyes met with his. "She self taught herself to open the third gate."

Kakashi frowned, he himself was only capable of opening the first gate, unlike his rival: Gai, who could open the seventh. Both through incredibly strenuous training and time.

     "That's impossible."  

     "Yori lives impossible," Mina chimed in, still immersed with the fight. "Never, ever, tell her she can't do something. Or better yet do, that way she'll get through it faster. She thrives on proving people wrong."

     "It's annoying," Sasori added.

     "Then why is she your leader? Or was she just standing at the front of your group for show?"

Mina smiled softly as she watched her sister's battle below. "Though she can be reckless, Yori is capable of escaping trouble with the least amount of harm to us. She's also the most offensive, she's not afraid to confront someone head on! And Sasori and I's tactics require being in the background in most cases."

Sasori’s stare burned into Mina harshly, hoping she wouldn't continue her oversharing.

She continued anyway. "Besides, you can't set a long distance trap without a distraction!"

Kakashi smiled behind his half-mask. "True, you can't."

The three turned back to the fight in time to catch Hiyorin deflecting a barrage of explosive kunai with a simple spin of her staff. They shot off and exploded far from their initial target, creating small craters throughout the arena. Ino's apparent frustration quickly took over her motives, leaving her panting and grunting as she recklessly continued her assault, making it much easier for Hiyorn to counter. She took back the advantage when Ino ran out of explosive tags, appearing before her and kicking the blonde in the abdomen. Ino shot back with the force, her back hitting the stone wall before sliding to her knees.

     "That all you got, Ino-Pig?" Hiyorin huffed.

     "Hey!" Sakura shook her fists. "Only I get to call her that!"

Hiyorin perked up, turning her attention to the girl above.

     "And now..." Sasori spoke softly. "Her downfall."

Kakashi looked to the Yamanaka, making him completely miss Hiyorin fall into Ino's trap she had secretly set among the tags.

     "Those damn ears again."

Kakashi frowned at the jonin who appeared behind him. "Excuse me?"

Hiyorin rolled into hidden strings, getting more and more tangled in the invisible web. She struggled against it, only sealing her fate faster.

Yura sighed as he regarded Kakashi. "Hiyorin's hearing is so sensitive she can't block out regular sounds we're used to. She can hear whispers through rock walls, flies on the roof, you name it. Because she hasn't taught herself to fully block out such things, she gets distracted easily; and her eyes follow her ears."

     "So she gets caught easier," Kakashi finished.

     "You're mine now," Ino knelt down on one knee and put her arms forward, eyes showing between cupped hands in the Mind-Transfer jutsu. Her mind shot forward, and into the trapped sand ninja.

     "Why didn't she just switch with a clone?" Kakashi asked.

Mina laughed. "With Yori, what you see is what you get. Deception is not her strong suit. She shows exactly what you're up against from the start."

     "Not very ninja like, is she?" Kakashi stuck his hands in his pockets.

     "She'd be thrilled to hear that," Sasori muttered.

Kakashi was about to expand on the thought, but his attention strayed, gazing back to the fight. Sakura, Naruto and Ino's team were on edge, calling in at the lifeless Hiyorin still in the strings.

     "Did she get her?" Sakura asked.

     "I can't tell!" Naruto tried to look closer.

Suddenly Hiyorin's body stirred, slowly pulling at the wire as she untangled herself. She carefully kept a section between her fingers, rolling it around her knuckles and curling her fist.

     "Ino?" Shikamaru questioned cautiously.

Hiyorin's eyes looked up to Ino's body, a playful grin displayed on her lips. Sasori took one look at her before smirking in admiration, his eyes closing.

Inside Hiyorin's mind, Ino looked around frantically; her chest heaving with freight.

     "Is this really all there is to your jutsu?" Hiyorin spoke aloud.

     "I got you! Now give up!" Ino shrieked back.

     "No, I'm the one in control here. Looks like you aren't that skilled in your clan's jutsu. You forgot it's pointless to jump into a strong-willed mind. I'm too self aware, and you're not very observant. Do the math."

Ino screamed in frustration, making Hiyorin's ears ring. Her outer self fell to her knees as palms cradled her head.

     "Get out!" She demanded, focusing her sight on Ino's motionless body, calling out as her hands formed a seal. "Release!"

Then the screaming ceased.

Hiyorin took deep breaths, massaging the outer region of her ears as Ino stirred, finally finding the strength to support herself. Ino's eyes glared darkly, weakly stepping towards her stationary opponent.

Suddenly she paused, her attention turning down to her feet. The light hit the length of the invisible wire she had just used to trap Hiyorin, but now it was wrapped around her own ankles. She followed the line down to the end, where Hiyorin's fist curled around it.  Hiyorin took a deep breath as she completed her hand sign.

     "Game over."  

A flow of electricity sprang down the wire, shocking through Ino's unsuspecting body. Her hair frizzed in all directions as her eyes rolled back, her skin charring to the point of burning. Hiyorin faltered at the sight, cutting the lightning prematurely and tossing the wire aside before the bolts caught onto her.

Ino was left a steaming heap, frozen in place as meager sparks danced around her skin. The Yamanaka finally fell to the floor, her mouth agape and eyes wide. She coughed weakly, a puff of smoke escaping her dry lips.

The instructor went up to the mangled leaf ninja, checking over her body before calling the match.

     "Hiyorin will continue to the next round."

     "Way to go, YoriI!" Mina pumped her fist.

Yura smiled. "While Hiyorin gets trapped easily, she's never trapped for long."

Kakashi almost didn't hear Yura's comment, instead keeping his eyes on the genin leaving the fight.

Three medical nin entered with a stretcher, carefully taking Ino's body and placing her on the mobile bed before hastily leaving the scene. The instructor waited until they left to speak again.

     "The next battle is between… Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka."

     "Yes! Finally!" Naruto exclaimed, eagerly hopping over the railing before anyone could get a word in.

The fight began as Hiyorin returned to her group, her suspicious gaze locking on Kakashi, who hadn't taken his eyes off her. She instantly recognized him as Sasuke's sensei, and wondered why he was so close to her team.

     "What a 'shocking' display," Sasori said glumly, his fingers wiggling lazily. Still it somehow looked elegant.

Hiyorin smirked at his joke. "What else did you expect?"

     "Well," he pushed his back off the wall, "I figured you would be caught in her trap eventually. But I suppose you were right all those weeks ago."

     "What are you talking about?" Mina chimed in.

     "Sasori and I searched through the Konoha clans to find out what sort of jutsus we'd face in the exams, and prepared to counteract them." Hiyorin explained.

     "And why wasn't I involved?"  Mina pouted.

     "Because you were busy with Chiyo baking cookies and learning human anatomy for your medical ninjutsu," Hiyorin reminded.

     "Oh, right."

     "Cookies?" A voice spoke.

Mina turned towards it, only to face a boy with red spirals on his rather chubby cheeks.

Sasori raised an eyebrow at him as he retrieved a bag of chips from his vest, which caused  Mina's eyes to widened at the foil bag.

     "You..." She pointed. "You set the bait on that trap!"

     "Trap? Oh! Found it, did you?"

     "Caught in it actually..."  Mina looked away shyly. "Your bait was pretty good."

The boy's eyes narrowed, his voice dropping. "I didn't have any say, they were stolen from me."

     "Good job on fulfilling procedure and retrieving the victim," Sasori degraded.

     "Hey," he shoved a handful of chips into his mouth, only to speak before swallowing. "We got side-tracked. I'm Choji by the way. Choji Akimichi."

     "Mina," the sand ninja extended her hand.

Choji wiped off his crumbs and shook. "And this is my teammate Shikamaru," he gestured to a boy with thick black hair pulled into a high ponytail who roughly brushed passed.

     "Sh-Shikamaru?"

     "Hey, you!" The leaf ninja pointed accusingly at Hiyorin. "What you did to my teammate, you could have killed her."

Hiyorin's arms crossed. "If I was trying to kill her, she'd be dead."

Shikamaru glared. "You sand ninja have no respect."

     "Oh? You think you've somehow earned my respect?"

Shikamaru kept his stare. "Look, I know something's going on with your village. I'm watching you."

     "You'd be wasting your time," Sasori chimed in.

Shikamaru paid him a glance, spotting the aggressive stare in Sasori’s eye as he stood between them protectively.

     "My team is the least of your concern. Perhaps you should pay more attention to the Sound ninja. After all, you and your comrade have a good chance at facing one."

     "I already have faced the Sound," Shikamaru said testily. "It would seem there's a lot to look out for in this exam. So why don't you tell me what's going on now?"

     "What are you? A jonin? You can't tell us what to do," Hiyorin brushed past Sasori, stomping up to Shikamaru until their noses touched. Sasori had caught her arm in the act, but it was no use this time.  The Leaf genin quickly withdrew, covering the glint of fear Hiyorin had surged on him.

     “Relax, would you? I'm here for my team and fighting you would only be troublesome."

     "What? Afraid I'll fry you too?"

     "Hiyorin," Sasori warned.

Her tense shoulders relaxed at his voice, but her stern gaze still struck into Shikamaru.

     "Your defensive attitude only makes me more suspicious. This whole situation is a drag anyway. Just remember, I'm watching."

     "Yeah, get in line," Hiyorin muttered and faced Sasori, who eased his grip but didn't remove his hand.

Shikamaru carefully stepped passed Mina, not wanting to stir the situation further. He lightly nudged his teammate on his way.

     "Choji," he ordered.

     "Coming, Shikamaru," the Akimichi obliged, quickly waving to Mina before returning to his sensei with his teammate.

     "Are you done?" Sasori asked impatiently.

Hiyorin's expression softened as she nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, Sas."

     "Hey, Sakura! What did you think of that?" Naruto snickered as he cheekily pushed between the sand ninja. But Sakura didn't seem to be listening, instead a boy in a green leotard and orange leg warmers clenched his fists at Naruto.  

     "I just cannot wait until I fight!"

Sasori gave the boy in the jumpsuit an odd look. He remembered seeing him when they first entered the exam, but the Leaf genin seemed far more interested in Sasuke Uchiha at the time.

     "Let's hope you get someone good, Lee!" Naruto pumped his fists.

     "Thank you, Naruto. I do hope so myself! I know for sure that the next fight is mine!"

     "Temari vs Tenten," the instructor announced.

Lee's head fell in disappointment.

Mina perked up at her friend’s name, looking over the railing to see the blonde sand ninja hurtle into the arena to face a girl carrying a large scroll.

Lee went straight to the railing next to Mina. "Yeah, Tenten!" He threw his fists up.

Mina grinned mischievously and hip-checked the excited genin, sending him flying back from the railing. "Go, TemariI! Take her down!"

Shikamaru turned his gaze to Hiyorin as he leaned against the wall, his expression far from friendly. Temari winked up at Mina, then smirked to her opponent confidently. The fight was over quickly, Temari had allowed Tenten to use almost every weapon in her arsenal, but it was nothing against the blonde and her war fan. Lee and Mina still cheered the whole way through, but everyone was silenced when Tenten landed on Temari's closed fan, her spine curling over it as blood spat out her mouth. Temari ruthlessly tossed her body off, simply nodding when she was announced the winner. Without a second thought, Lee jumped down to his comrade, catching her before she even touched the ground.

     "What is the matter with you?" Lee demanded. "She may have lost but that is no way to treat an opponent that has done her best!"

     "Oh, beat it!" Temari slammed her closed fan on the cement. "And take that sack of garbage with you."

Lee growled, ready to jump at the chance for revenge.  

     "Lee, don’t!" Another member of his team shouted down to him.

But he got up anyway, already in the air and preparing to attack Temari. But as his leg came around, Temari lifted her fan, effortlessly blocking his attack.

     "Not even close," she teased. "You know what? You're as dumb as you look."

     "What did you say?" Lee spoke through gritted teeth.

     "Lee! Stop!"

A jonin jumped down from the stands to intervene, sporting an almost identical outfit to the Leaf genin. Lee backed down instantly, placing space between he and Temari.

     "But, Gai-sensei!" Lee protested.

Hiyorin's eyes darted up to the sand brothers, just as Gaara spoke up.

     "Temari."

She inhaled sharply at the chilling voice calling, turning her attention to her youngest brother.

     "Forget them. The match is over so get up here. You won, why are you wasting your time with that pathetic loser and his ridiculous mentor?"

     "What?" Lee glared.

Gaara stared down at him, his deathly pale eyes obviously having no effect on the boy dressed in green. Their stare down was broken by Gai's hand resting on Lee's shoulder.

     "Just calm down, Lee," he smiled softly. "A word of warning: you sand villagers have no idea what Lee is capable of. Remember, he still hasn't fought yet. So I'd be careful if I were you," Gai warned.

Gaara's outer shell showed no break in emotion, but Hiyorin heard the familiar sound of his sand armour hardening around him the second Gai entered the arena. To use his greatest defense in that moment only cemented what Hiyorin already knew: Gaara was intimidated. By a weirdo in spandex.

Only when the area cleared and the next fight was about to be announced did Gaara's eyes catch hers. Sometimes it looked as if he was trying to devour her with just his stare alone. But those pale blue eyes would never terrify her as much as _his_ did.

Hiyorin was pulled back to reality from a hand resting on her shoulder.  She didn't need to see the perfectly sculpted nails of the boy to know who was comforting her.

     "I'm fine, Sas."

     "Staring won't pierce your enemies. It will only leave your eyes dry."

     "Thanks for the wisdom," she tried her best not to sound sarcastic, failing miserably.

     "It's the truth, Hiyorin, he can't read your mind."

Hiyorin looked back at Gaara, unsurprised to see him still holding contact. "You're right."

Many more fights followed, thinning out the numbers drastically. Lee and Mina seemed to find common ground, chatting through each fight about the different jutsus and techniques of the genin battling below. Plenty of blood had been spilt since Hiyorin's fight, but luckily no deaths had yet to occur. A girl named Hinata Hyuga had been taken out on a stretcher from her fight with Lee's comrade Neji Hyuga after a brutal fight. Sasori knew little of their shared dojutsu, the Byakugan, due to the clans secretive nature, so he made sure to listen intently to Kakashi as he passed knowledge on to his students. Naruto seemed especially disturbed by Hinata's fate, swearing to defeat Neji the second he got a chance to avenge her.

Soon it was down to only a few possible opponents: Rock Lee, Choji Akimichi, Dosu of the Sound, Sakura Haruno, Mina, and finally Gaara.

The stadium went silent as the next names were revealed.

     "Mina," Sasori's eyes shifted over to his comrade.

Mina was currently sharing chips with Choji while chatting with Lee and Naruto not far off from the group. Obviously the blonde didn't hold a grudge for trapping his team, instead begging Mina to teach him the jutsu at a later time. Mina acknowledged her teammate, mouth still full, then looked to where he was pointing.

Naruto whistled long and drawn out. "Uh oh..."

Sakura nearly shook as she reread her name on the screen over and over, making sure it really was hers under Mina's.

The instructor coughed. "Mina vs Sakura Haruno."

The sand ninja quickly swallowed her mouthful of chips, handing the rest of the bag to Choji as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "Save these for me."  

     "Don't have too much fun," Sasori pleaded as his teammate jumped on the railing. "I don't want to be here all day."

Mina turned to him with a cheeky grin. "Looks like you'll just have to wait patiently for once, puppet-boy."

Sasori's expression dropped, clearly unamused as Mina dropped from the rail, shortly followed by Sakura, who made sure to keep a safe distance behind her opponent. Having already been caught in Mina's trap, Sakura had no doubt that this unknown ninja was far more dangerous than she let on.

The instructor regarded the new opponents facing each other, the tense air between them not going unnoticed.

     "Mina vs Sakura. Begin," he stepped back.

Instantly, Sakura pulled out two kunai and threw them at her opponent. Mina easily dodged them, making no sign of offensive action.

     "That’s it?" Mina tilted her head.  

Sakura's teeth clenched in frustration. "Then take this!"

She ran forward, ducking down at the last moment as her leg kicked out. Mina dodged the trip attempt effortlessly, flipping back when Sakura charged again.

Before she  even had the chance to land Mina was under fire, this time narrowly escaping the flying blades zipping by. Sakura advanced once Mina's footing faltered, throwing her fist forward once she was in range.

Mina lifted her arms to block, using the force of her stance to push back against the attack. Sakura grunted as she skidded back on her heels, glaring menacingly. Her mind raced to think up a new strategy as Naruto and Lee hollered down to her, only being beaten in volume by Hiyorin and Temari.

     "Looks like my fan base is better than yours!" Mina taunted.

Sakura kept her composure and charged again, this time making three hand signs to summon two clones to her sides. Quickly the clones took the lead, weapons drawn and preparing to strike.

Mina studied each of them as they attacked, jumping at the last second while throwing two kunai into the clone's backs, causing them to puff out of existence.

     "Not very advanced, are they?" Mina chuckled while landing sideways on the wall, chakra securing her to the flat surface.

Sakura's fists balled at her sides. "Why don't you make a move already!"  

     "I don't think you deserve the embarrassment… yet,"  Mina responded, landing on the ground safely.

     "Please! You haven't even made an attempt!" Sakura chided. "What are you gonna do? Trap me in water again?"

     "Oh, I've got much bigger plans for you!"

Despite her best efforts, Sakura couldn't hide the obvious discomfort that threat gave her. So far she had been determined to beat Mina quickly, but now she realized she would have to be careful if she had any hopes of winning.

     "So was that the only jutsu you know? Or do you have something a little higher than the academy?"

     "I've heard enough out of you! Let's finish this!" Sakura reached for her weapons, a new determination shining in her eyes.

Sakura got a few paces away before she started tossing kunai attached to tags, clearly copying Ino's tactics. Mina quickly evaded the mini explosion sure to follow from the tags - but none detonated. She landed, sliding across the ground until her back met the edge of the arena. With a huff she stood, grinning at her opponent.

It washed away when she saw a similar expression on Sakura.

     "Mina, get out of there!” Hiyorin shouted loud enough to make her own ears ring.

That was when Mina spotted the tag stuck in the stone above her head, then to the sparks igniting the paper. She had no time to react before it exploded, completely consuming Mina in smoke and fire, sending large chunks of the cement wall to fly in all directions.

Sakura covered her head as debris scattered, only lowering her defense when the dust began to settle. What she saw before her caused the colour to drain from her face.

Mina had encased herself in a orb of water, her silhouette blurred by the shifting liquid, which had saved her from the explosion.

     "No way!" Sakura exclaimed.

Mina made a hand sign to drop the prison surrounding her, ducking low once the water splashed to the floor. Her hands raised into a series of hand seals, charging her chakra to the center of her palm, which she slammed into the puddle at her feet.

Sakura yelped as the water uproared towards her, taking the form of a mighty wave that towered high above her.

Sakura tried her best to outrun it, but only managed to get to the other side of the arena before being caught in the shadow of the swell. Sakura turned and raised her arms defensively, awaiting the crash.

When none came she reluctantly lowered her defense, gasping at the sight of the wave, which had stopped right before it had the chance to deal the final blow.

She didn't have time to react as Mina suddenly broke through the thick water, her knuckles covered in a gauntlet of ice. Mina threw her fist forward, locking target on Sakura's abnormally large forehead. Yura held his breath, knowing the strength behind that jutsu, Sakura would be obliterated.

Only veterans to Mina's strength could tell she was going to hold back on her opponent. Unfortunately, it didn't cushion the blow in the least, the hit hard enough to crack Sakura's metal plated headband in half. Her head whipped back, body following as she crashed into the wall, the impact so harsh it shook the stadium.

Hiyorin and Sasori held the railing tight, the shaking traveling right up their bodies as their teeth chattered. The rest of the audience struggled to find grounding, only managing to once the aftershocks subsided.

Finally the mini quake passed and the wave dispersed, leaving the floor of the stadium in ankle deep water. The Hokage had since dropped his pipe from his gaping mouth; the burning leaves sizzling as water flowed through it. The entire arena was speechless, only the slow drips of water echoing through the room.

     "Uh..." the instructor shuffled through the water, his eyes shockingly wide as he looked to the broken down Sakura, who slipped from the crater in the wall before splashing into the water.

     "The match goes to Mina," he made a big check mark next to the sand ninja's name on his clipboard.

Mina smiled and took out a scroll from her pouch. She ran it open, slamming her palm on the seal written on the parchment, calling the water back into the summoning seal, leaving a clean and dry floor behind. She quickly rolled the scroll and returned it to her pouch as the doctors gently placed Sakura's body in a stretcher.  

     "She's alive," one announced, making all the breaths of the silent bystanders release.

Mina looked up at her teammates with a smile. Hiyorin gave her a thumbs up, forcing Sasori to do the same.

     "That was incredible," Kankuro said bewildered.

     "That chick had it coming," Temari smirked and crossed her arms. "Yeah, Mina!"  

Gaara shrugged it off, although he was surprised at how much Mina had improved over the years he had known her. Perhaps she wasn't the only one.

 

                                                                                                                    *

 

          The last two battles ended almost as tragic. Gaara had been next to face Lee, who graciously accepted it as the perfect chance at vengeance. The fight was long and for a time Gaara started to lose. Hiyorin knew it was because of Lee's expertise in taijutsu. She learned long ago that particular ninja art was the only way around Gaara's impenetrable sand. That was why it became her top priority to master it.  

Before long, Hiyorin had started to win every battle she and Gaara shared as rivals. And soon enough he stopped challenging her; especially after she inflicted his first wound. It wasn't surprising that Lee was able to get more than just a scratch on him as she had just a year prior.  

But overall, Gaara ended up winning when he crushed Lee's arm and leg with his sand. Lee would have continued but his sensei interfered before Gaara took the chance to murder his beloved student. And due to Gai's interference, Lee lost by default.  

Hiyorin could tell that the act seemed to greatly disturb Gaara. He practically limped his way back to his siblings, muttering threats and curses heard only to Hiyorin opposite to him. Such an act of courage for Gai to protect his student, even after failing, it obviously didn't make sense to Gaara. She figured she knew why.

     "I didn't think Gaara would go that far," Mina fiddled nervously.

Sasori's eyes rolled. "What did you expect? It's not like they can put a leash on him."

     "Maybe not. But I bet if it was you down there, Gaara would have had his ass handed to him," Hiyorin winked at the puppet master, who purposely ignored her gaze. She barely caught the pink in his cheeks as he turned completely away from them, his arms crossed.

     "I'm serious!" Hiyorin defended. "Barely anyone knows what you can do, Sas. You're going to blow them away at finals."

Mina mock-gagged at the high praise, receiving a soft smack up her head from her sister. Sasori sighed, the distraction giving him a chance to regain his pale complexion. When he faced the stadium again Lee had been removed by stretcher, and Hayate was taking the floor again, ready to call the next fight.

     "Choji Akimichi vs Dosu Kinuta."

The stadium wings erupted as Choji hollered at the top of his lungs. They couldn't catch the last of his words as he fearlessly jumped to the floor, more than ready to battle.

     "What's gotten into him?" Mina turned to Naruto, who chuckled.

     "His sensei, Asuma, told him he'd buy him a buffet's worth of barbequed pork if he won!"

Mina joined in with Naruto’s loud laughter, cheering on the boy below them. "Go Choji!"

While Choji had been willing, and his jutsu dealing a mighty blow, he was still no match for the mysterious sound ninja. The end result fell in favor of Dosu, whose sound overtook the Akimichi's signature move: the Human Boulder. Luckily Choji didn't seem too badly injured, but he was still taken to the infirmary as a precaution. Hiyorin overheard Asuma say to Shikamaru his student was still deserving of his promise. The consideration brought a smile to her face as she followed her teammates back down the stairs to be gathered before the Hokage once again.

     "Congratulations, all of you," he cleaned out the damaged leaves from his pipe, only to relight it and begin smoking. "You are our remaining champions! And you will all pass on to the next challenge."

The genin collectively sighed with relief. Hiyorin spotted Sasuke as he joined the crowd again behind Naruto. He was standing straighter, no sign of discomfort on his stern face, the pain in his neck had seemingly subsided.

     "Now, we will display your next challenger in the finals. Hayate, your instructor, has created the list of who your new opponent is. However, since the numbers are uneven due to double forfeit between Zaku Abumi and Misumi Tsurugi, one of you will have to fight twice for the final exam. For that randomly picked person, you must defeat two opponents in order to pass on If you fail the first battle, your opponent will go on in your place."

The genin began talking among each other, clearly unimpressed. "Ah, ah, don't worry," the Hokage chuckled. "You don't even know who it is yet!"

Hayate stepped forward, clearing his throat once the ninja settled. "The setlist is as follows," he revealed the opposite side of his clipboard, showing the names and their opponents.

 

          Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga

          Sasuke Uchiha vs Hiyorin

          Sasori vs. Shino Aburame

          Temari vs. Shikamaru Nara

          Mina vs. Dosu Kinuta

          Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara

 

Sasuke smirked, happy to know he would get twice the fighting in, and with the two he wished to battle most. Kakashi looked to him from the stands concerned, knowing well enough Sasuke wouldn't be ready to face either opponents just yet.

     "Luckily," Hayate spoke. "You are all given a month before the finals."

Before the genin could relax the Hokage took a step forward. "Until then, visiting ninja will be given living quarters in the village; you may be released shortly. I suggest you use this month to master any jutsus or learn some new ones, because once you get to the final round there is no holding back. You will be putting full force forward for the sake of winning before an audience of great importance," he looked to each team. "You are all released, feel free to visit your fallen comrades in the hospital."

The ninja broke formation, going their separate ways to meet their teams. Hiyorin received a dangerous look from Dosu when she stole a glance at Sasuke, who was unaware as he exited the stadium. Her eyes then landed on Gaara returning to Baki and his siblings. He still seemed weakened from his fight, his mind clearly elsewhere. Baki checked on him before catching Hiyorin eavesdropping, he didn't remove his gaze as he began speaking softly to his team.

She was preparing to listen in when Sasori placed a hand on her shoulder, shattering her concentration. He gestured towards the door where Mina and Yura waited. For now, Hiyorin would have to wait to confront Gaara about his plan.

Perhaps it was possible to stop him without violence, and therefore not breaking Yura's rules.

 

 

                                                                                                               **

 

 

          Hiyorin peered out her team's assigned bedroom and into the musty hallway of the apartment building. The screenless windows allowed the thick heat to seep into the long walkway, the light of the full moon brilliantly illuminating every corner; leaving few places to hide. She kept her ears open for Mina's snoring and Sasori's light breathing before stepping out and silently shutting the door. It made a harsh click, causing Hiyorin swear under her breath. Her head whipped to the end of the hall, where her ears caught the soft steps of two ninja sneaking around the corner. They entered the hall, eyes darting suspiciously.

     "You heard that right?" The first spoke. The second just nodded, walking ahead to get a better look.

Hiyorin's brow beaded with sweat as she kept her body stretched on the ceiling; her shoes and fingers digging into the wooden beams supporting the roof against her back. She shut her eyes, taking a quiet breath as her muscles strained to hold her weight.

Without a sound the leaf ninja creeped into sight below, eyes scanning the vast hall around them. Hiyorin’s breath caught in her throat as she silently begged for the jonin to move on, yet they seemed especially interested in the door she had just exited. Already she felt her lungs burn from lack of oxygen, the heat outside only adding to the effort of keeping herself still. The sweat on her hairline began slipping down her forehead, until one drop dared to fall.

     "We can't be reckless, you know the sand ninja are on this floor. We can't have them sneaking around like they own the place." The first ninja spoke.

The second chuckled. "Don't tell me you're afraid of some genin?" She sauntered off, leaving her disgruntled partner behind. Hiyorin's eyes crossed to look at the sweat slipping to the tip of her nose. She prayed to every deity she knew, pleading  for it to stay put.

But it was hopeless.

Hiyorin clenched her teeth, mentally preparing a battle strategy in the event of capture as the droplet fell towards the crown of the second guard. Her eyes shut to calm down, needing her vitality for whatever happened next. She had to get to Gaara while there was still a chance to stop him;  the repercussions of her mission failing were too great. She can't give up now.

The droplet hitting the carpet was the most perfect sound to hit her ears all night. She slowly parted her lids, only spotting a splatter merely a shade darker than the surrounding red carpet below.

She held her breath a moment longer, despite her lung's painful protest, as she listened carefully. There was no sign of the ninja in the current hallway. Instead they had already carried on, chatting away about the next exam.  

Feeling secure Hiyorin dropped to the carpet below, sparing a quick glance to her bedroom door. She sighed when she could no longer hear Mina’s snoring, but decided it was best to leave before she tried to stop her. Without a sound she dashed down the hall, and onto the balcony leading to the roof outside.

 

                                                                                                              ~

 

          Mina frowned at the empty mattress at her side, patting the still warm blanket in the darkness. On a normal night Hiyorin’s disappearance wouldn't worry her, except Hiyorin hadn't told her she was leaving.

Silently Mina rose from her own bed, already aware of Sasori stirring in his sleep. She pretended otherwise, sneaking out the door and down the hall before he woke up.

Directionless she ran through the long hallways of the building, only to stop and hide behind the wall at the sound of footsteps. Patiently, she waited for them to pass, lifting her first and middle finger while her eyes shut.The world around her went black, leaving only the blue silhouettes of chakra and their owners. One in particular stood out to her: Hiyorin. Luckily she was just above her.  

     "What could she be doing on the roof?" Mina pondered.

Sneaking across the floor, she met the opposite side of the hallway covered in windows. Mina perched herself on the sill and looked down; it was just a short fall to the red canopy below.

She stood on the sill and hopped down, rolling as she landed on the narrow top of the double slanted roof. She still couldn't see Hiyorin, but continued along anyway. She hopped to the next tower, crouching onto the patio below as she called back her sensory.

The chakra she felt sent shivers up her spine.

A few roofs over she could see the chakra of Baki, Gaara’s sensei, and who appeared to be the sensei of the sound ninja. Their words could not be heard but she was almost certain it was them. She wanted to get closer to learn what they were speaking of, but someone else seemed a step ahead of her. The exam instructor, Hayate, seemed to be eavesdropping on their conversation just beyond their location. Despite her trust in his abilities, she knew she should head that way anyway…  just in case.

Mina came back to her senses, confirming her surroundings were clear before taking off to the next tower. She ran down the long outer patio towards Baki and the sound ninja, a frown crossing her brow as she grew closer. Her stomach twisted, recognition finally seeping into memory. That chakra…  she knew it, and the thought of that person being in the leaf was enough to make her stomach drop. It had to be him: Orochimaru.  

That was why that sound ninja was so familiar. She had seen that disgusting snake all over Suna before Baki confronted them. If he was in Konoha, it was for trouble.

A presence caught her off guard at the corner of the balcony. Mina halted with a gasp, composing herself when the figure stepped out from the shadows.

     "Dosu?" She grimaced. _'How did I miss his chakra?'_

The sound ninja tilted his head tauntingly at her, a devious grin obvious behind his gauze wrapped face.

     "So, my new opponent...  For what reason are you lurking about so late at night?"

     "None of your business," she replied, a small shake in her voice.

     "Hmm... And I thought we could get closer, being a part of the same plan and all?"

     "I am _not_ a part of the Kazekage's plan."  

Dosu chuckled darkly. "As if the Kazekage could create such an elaborate plan to save his pathetic village. You don't seriously believe the Sand is working on their own accord, do you?"

Mina swallowed. "He's here isn't he? Orochimaru?"

Dosu's grin widened.

     "Tell me what's going on."

The sound ninja scoffed. "Maybe if you had of lied down and taken your place as you were commanded, you would know, sand rat."

     "You've seen what the leaf has to offer, Orochimaru has no chance."

     "My, my, how quick you are to turn on your own village. Your lack of loyalty sickens me."  

     "And you think you're any better?" Mina stood her ground. "We will find a way to stop you - all of you."

     "Hmm? Then perhaps I should just kill you now," Dosu glared.

Mina lifted her kunai. "Just try it."

Dosu scaled her, contemplating, then shook his head. "You aren't worth my time. I am already on a mission of importance that will greatly work out in my favor. Now step aside."

     "You don't scare me."

Dosu scowled. "I will be the one to fight Sasuke Uchiha. However, because of Gaara's importance, I've chosen a different target. So point me in the direction of your teammate or else."

     "You get anywhere near Yori and I'll rip you apart," she warned, a hand already on her summoning scroll.

     "I have no doubt you could do such a thing. Nevertheless, if I get away from you, you won't be able to sense me."

Mina felt a shiver run up her spine, her hand instinctively closing over the scroll.

     "That's right, sweetheart, my sound beats your sensory. I'm completely blocked off your radar," he tapped the contraption on his forearm. He had used it to defeat Choji during the preliminaries by sending sonic booms into the Akimichi's inflated body. The sound waves must distort his chakra, making him much harder to sense at Mina's level.

     "You won't get away from me," Mina made a series of hand signs, then bit her thumb until it bled.

     "Who's over there?!"

Mina glanced over Dosu's shoulder, spotting a Leaf ninja just as he rounded the corner. He spotted them instantly, pointing angrily as he ran over.

     "Hey! You genin aren't allowed out of your rooms at this hour!"

Mina jumped back as she made a seal, slamming her bleeding hand into her unravelled scroll when she landed. A wave appeared out of the paper, knocking into the unsuspecting ninja. Dosu took her movements as a distraction, escaping the scene unnoticed.

Mina stepped back when the guard on the ground struggled to stand with a heavy groan, her eyes widening when her back suddenly stiffened, a soft buzz travelling over her body.  Instead of resisting she surrendered to the possession, allowing her body to be tugged from the patio. She turned in the air before she was yanked into her saviour's chest, their soft palm covering her mouth before she could thank him.

Sasori's eyes stared up at the patio above them. He kept Mina tight against him, making them near invisible in the shadows.

The leaf ninja ran to the railing, Sasori's grip tightening as he watched the frantic shadow displayed on the roof at their feet. It wasn't long before he ran off, clearly to alert the other guards.

Mina eased when Sasori released her, stepping onto the roof to face her teammate.

     "Shouldn't you be in bed?" She laughed awkwardly, averting her eyes when Sasori's death glare bore into her.

     "We should return to the room. Hiyorin was able to sneak out, she can sneak back in on her own."

Mina wanted to protest, but fell silent, suddenly feeling guilty for getting into trouble. She followed Sasori back to their shared room, completely forgetting about the Sound and Orochimaru.

 

                                                                                                             ~

 

          Hiyorin finally got to the roof she was looking for, the one she knew the boy with the gourd would be. Anytime there was a full moon, the redhead always made it his mission to get as close to it as possible. This night was no exception.

She observed him as his pale blue eyes trailed over Konoha from the highest roof,  the many tassels and bells that hung beneath the spiraled roof masked her movements below, yet Hiyorin figured he was aware of her anyway. She jumped to the top of the roof, landing behind the stationary boy. She relaxed, knowing she caught him on a good night if she could make it this close.

     "I figured you'd be out here,” she spoke softly.

Gaara looked over his shoulder. "I don't sleep."

     "I've known you long time, Gaara," she put her hands on her hips. "You don't need to tell me."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, looking forward again. "But you still don't know me."

Hiyorin watched his red hair fly in all directions with the wind, highlighting the red scar marked on his forehead.

     "You're right," she walked up beside him. "But in all fairness, you don't know me either."

Gaara's eyes stayed on the village. "You hardly know yourself."

Hiyorin scowled, but took a seat next to him anyway. "I don't need to know my past to know who I am. People shouldn't be judged on who they were, but on their decisions now."

Gaara's eyes shifted to her.

     "Why do you think I never ran from you like the others did?" Hiyorin met his gaze.

Gaara's brow pulled together and quickly turned away, knowing he was unable to deny her claim. Before the days Gaara accepted his demon, Hiyorin was the only person in the Sand Village who didn't recoil at his presence. In fact, they could have been considered friends, or at least the closest thing Gaara ever had to a friend.

     "Why do you hate me, Gaara?" She asked suddenly, her eyes never straying away.

His silence worried her.

     "That day...  when your uncle died and you got that scar...  you stopped looking at me the same. I was just a kid, of course I didn't understand why then. And somehow I feel I still don't."

     "Because you're existence threatens my own," Gaara said plainly. "You inflicted my first wound."

     "You challenged me, Gaara," her voice went stern.

     "It makes no difference."

Hiyorin looked down, keeping silent until many moments passed. "What ever happened to that little five year old who just wanted a hug?"  

Gaara's jaw clenched.

     "Yes, it's true I inflicted your first physical wound..." she looked up at him. "But I was also the one to give you your first hug."

His fists curled until his knuckles cracked, the sound piercing the night.

     "Why are you here?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

     "Because I want you to stop the plan."

Gaara’s eyes shut. "So you aren't here for me."

     "I am, Gaara. I'm here to help you change your decision...  then maybe no one will judge you on your past either. There are better ways to fix the Sand. The Leaf was wrong to change the treaty, but what you're doing will cause a war!"

     "And you think I don't want that?"

His eyes went dark as they glared over the stretch of land before him. "I live for blood and the death of others. The only reason you're still living is because I made it that way."

     "If I am a threat to you, then why don't you kill me?" She questioned fearlessly.

Gaara was quiet for many moments, Hiyorin could only hold her breath.

     "I lost my purpose for living a long time ago. Only death sustains me, gives me a reason. So long as there are people to kill, I will kill them. And only when every last person is dead, will I kill you," he met her eyes.

     "So killing me will give you the satisfaction you need? The one you need to feel alive again?"

Gaara didn't respond as she stood and faced him. Her arms opened wide.

     "Then do it. Kill me now and call it even. These people don't deserve death and I will not let them die for your bloodlust."

Gaara chuckled. "You really think you're that important to me?" He tried to brush her off, but the comment still struck a chord.

Hiyorin remained strong, never lowering her arms. "Stop the plan, and you can have my life."

He shook his head as it fell to his hand, his laugh trailing off. When he looked back up at her, she couldn't help the terror in her eyes; it only made Gaara smile.

     "You think this is noble? Sacrificing yourself for these pitiful people? You're just like that boy and his ridiculous mentor. What makes you think your life means anything? You are nothing."

     "I'm human, just like you are, Gaara."

Again his expression faltered. Hiyorin just had to keep pushing.

     "It's not too late to stop the plan. Help me make things right."

Gaara kept that look in his eyes, just as he did leaving the preliminaries. Sacrifice, honour, love? It never made sense to him, or why others felt so strongly about it. He seemed physically weakened by her words, as if he was at war with his own conscience.

Hiyorin figured her theory wasn't far off.

He took time to compose himself, then stared coldly at the girl before him. Hiyorin felt her chest tighten as fear swelled within her, Gaara had once again lost to his demon.

     "There is no stopping the plan. You either join it, or stay out of my way," his voice went cynical.

Hiyorin barely managed to contain her terror. "I won't be afraid of Shukaku again. If you release him, I will stop you."

     "You don't have the power to stop me."

Hiyorin shut her mouth as her arms finally lowered.

     "You only witnessed my demon's true form once and you ran for your life."

Hiyorin dropped her gaze. "Remember what I said, Gaara. Be judged on who you are now, not what you used to be. You still have the chance to change."

He scoffed.

     "One day you'll see the light, Gaara. And it will be the day everyone will see you shine brighter than anyone else."

Gaara stole a glance at her.

     "However," Hiyorin stood tall as she regained her confidence, "it will not be because you destroyed Konoha. That I know for sure."

Gaara's eyes widened as she turned away, pausing as she looked over the vast village. "I look forward to that day, Gaara. Maybe then we can be friends again..."

With that she hopped off the canopy, hopefully leaving the redhead with a lot to think about. Her ear twitched at a sharp sound on the balcony below. She braced herself for the landing, her eyes searching the area as she straightened.

     "I know you’re there, come on out," she ordered, brandishing her metal baton.

It took no time for the sound ninja hiding in the shadows to emerge. His poor posture and tilted head gave away his identity before his voice did.

     "I hope you aren't planning to interfere, Hiyorin?" He practically sang.

     "Dosu, stay out of it," she warned. "And stay away from him."

Up above Gaara frowned, he looked over the edge to see the ninja in question as he reluctantly listened to the warning; swiftly leaving the scene after Hiyorin.

The boy looked up at the full moon above him, and for a brief moment felt clarity, only for it to be stolen from him as a pain surged through his head. He clutched at his hair as pained breaths left his lips. He felt his blood curdle in his veins as the demon within him awoke, demanding the taste of carnage.

Lucky for Dosu and Hiyorin, they had lost their chance at death.

But that didn't stop blood from spilling that night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to post longer chapters so here's a long one! I hope you like it, and thanks for reading!
> 
> Picture from this chapter at https://www.instagram.com/teamyura/?hl=en


	3. Bonds Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making no progress with Gaara, Hiyorin tries another tactic while visiting Konoha's hospital. Mina confronts Temari and Kankuro about Orochimaru's involvement in Suna's plan, and Hiyorin and Sasori leave the village to find Sasuke.

          The next morning the genin were gathered in the meeting hall of the accommodations wing. Hiyorin rubbed the sleep from her eyes as a yawn escaped her lips, exhausted from the night before. When she returned to the shared room she couldn’t stop thinking about her visit with Gaara, but that hadn't been the reason for lack of rest. Dosu had secretly tried to follow her after his confrontation on the roof, but her ears were able to pick up his every step. Despite making it safely to her room, she was unable to lose him completely, and it wasn't until dawn broke that his presence disappeared.  

Sasori couldn’t help the annoyed scowl at his teammate, unlike the others he was not  affected by the interrupted sleep, he hated when Hiyorin did reckless things - especially when they involved Gaara. Only Mina seemed fully rested, but that was weighing on her now as she stared at the unfamiliar man standing before them.

It was a new instructor holding Hayate's clipboard. His headband was tied backwards, a sybon sitting between his teeth. The long shining needle gleamed as he glanced to each young ninja, landing finally on Mina's guilt-ridden expression.

     "I regret to inform you all that your instructor, Hayate Gekkou, was killed last night."

The blunt news stole the breath of the genin as Mina's fears were realized. Hiyorin looked to her with uncertainty, lending her hand for comfort; only for it to be pushed away.

     "We are aware that many visiting genin took some strolls outside of evening curfew," his eyes didn't seem to land on anyone in particular, "however our investigation shows that none of you were responsible."

The genin spoke amongst themselves, horrified at the thought of someone being murdered while they slept.

     "But this does not change the severity of breaking curfew. Starting now we have hired more security throughout the tower. We hope that this is all the action we need to take to fix this issue."

Hiyorin eyed Gaara a few rows down, knowing they couldn't stop him from escaping his insomnia on the rooftop. But there was something different about him today, his expression was less murderous - more calculating.

She wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

     "Because of this, I have been assigned as your new instructor for the exams. My name is Genma, and you will now report to me with any concerns to the exams. Understood?"

They all nodded.

     "Disperse," Genma lifted a hand, then covered his eyes, it looked like he was on the brink of tears.

Sasori caught up to Hiyorin as they headed to the exit.

     "What do you think of this? Was it Gaara?"

Mina stopped listening to Hiyorin's response, knowing she was wrong. She pulled at her auburn hair nervously as the realization took over: she had completely forgotten that Hayate had been near Orochimaru and Baki last night. She should have ignored Dosu and kept going to his aid… maybe then...

She glared at the lonely sound ninja stalking up to his disguised sensei, then to Baki observing from the doorway. Either of them could have done it, but she couldn't prove it. And it was too late now.

     "Mina?" Sasori spoke, suddenly in front of her.

She met his gaze. "Hm?"

     "I asked what you thought happened."

     "Oh… I- I don't know..." She glanced away, still fiddling with her hair.

Sasori's brow furrowed, but Yura coming to their group distracted him from questioning further.

     "Well, you three better start your training. You would be surprised how short a month seems when you're learning something new!"

Hiyorin spied beyond the group where she saw Gaara leaving alone. "Mind if I do some solitary training today, Yura-sensei?"

Yura paused his sentence and looked to her. "Uh… I suppose?"

She nodded once, then took off toward the same exit Gaara just used.

     "Okay then..." Yura scratched his hair. "Sasori? Mina? Any loose ends you need tied before the finals?"

Sasori didn’t regard him, his eyes on Hiyorin as she left. "I will be biding my time upgrading."

Yura raised an eyebrow but nodded. "If you believe that is what you need to do... Mina?"

     "Oh, I was actually thinking of getting some ramen," she smiled weakly, in desperate need of a distraction.

     "Did someone say ramen?!" Naruto's familiar voice rang.

Mina turned to the blonde who appeared at her side. "Yeah, I was just planning on getting some. Wanna join me?"   

     "Sure thing! Let's go!" Naruto gestured to the exit and she followed, listening intently as Naruto burst into conversation.

Yura sighed, again he was completely out of the loop. "I suppose I'm not needed then..."

Sasori didn't respond, brushing off his mentor as he headed back to the bedroom to work on his puppets.

 

                                                                                                    ~

 

          It was much more difficult to track Gaara than Hiyorin remembered. He seemed to vanish at every turn until eventually she ended up in front of the Konoha hospital. She knew well enough that Gaara had no business there.

But perhaps she did.

Looking around she spotted Konoha's civilians going about their day: children playing, mothers shopping, friends laughing. The leaf village seemed so peaceful when she took a moment to forget its impending doom. Her eyes scanned for any sign of Gaara, then she faced the doors of the large hospital. Now seemed like the perfect time to pay some people a visit.

After being directed at the front desk Hiyorin made her way to the second floor, stopping at the end of the hallway. A boy with thick black hair sauntered out of her desired room, spotting her almost instantly.

He looked genuinely shocked, before anger consumed his expression.

     "You… what do you think you're doing here?" He demanded, stomping down the hall.

     "Shikamaru, was it?" Hiyorin stood her ground.

     "I asked what you're doing here and you'd better answer me quickly," he warned.

Hiyorin nodded. "I'm here to see Ino-"

     "No you aren't," he intervened.

     "You really don't trust me, do you?"

Shikamaru scoffed. "You think? Ino is in there because of you!"

Hiyorin decided to tread lightly, understanding his rage. "Listen, you were right at the preliminaries."

He paused, unsure of the look in her eyes as they met his.

     "I did go too far and I'm sorry… but _you_ aren't the one who deserves my apology."

Shikamaru drew back, hundreds of possibilities running through his mind: Motives, danger, his comrade's safety. But Hiyorin stayed stern, the look in her mismatched eyes almost pleading.

He scratched the back of his hair as he shook his head, then sighed.

     "Man, you sand ninja get more mysterious every day… fine, but only because it's too troublesome to argue with you. I'll let you in, but I'm coming along."

     "I had expected that. Thank you for trusting me."

     "I'm not," Shikamaru glared, leading her back to the door and heading in.

     "Shikamaru? Back so soon-" Ino's voice cut off. "What is she doing here?!" She shrieked, Hiyorin expected her to fly out of the bed at a moment's notice.

     "Relax, would you? I let her in for a reason." Shikamaru said testily.

Ino reluctantly looked to Hiyorin, who stepped forward while her eyes scanned the bandages wrapped around the blonde’s ankles.

     "Well? What are you doing here then, sand rat?"

Hiyorin resisted the urge to retort, instead meeting her gaze calmly. "I came here to apologize."

Ino leaned back in her pillow, masking her surprised with a suspicious scowl.

     "You don't say..."

Hiyorin's closed fists relaxed as she dared to continue. "I know this exam is supposed to be ruthless, and teach us to act in the face of adversity… but even I can admit the sand took it too far."

     "Damn right! Lee, Sakura, and I wouldn't be here if you and your stupid friends had some self control!"

Shikamaru sighed, his patience wavering. "Ino, just let her speak."

The blonde crossed her arms with a huff, but listened. Hiyorin thanked him with a nod.

     "What the Hokage said at the preliminaries was right, these exams are not just for our personal advancement, but also to show off our up-and-comers to the surrounding countries. This exam alone has caused friction between our villages, which has turned an act of 'peace' into a gamble for money and power," Hiyorin stopped herself from ranting, knowing she had a more important reason for being here.

Ino seemed like she wasn't following, but Shikamaru was all ears.

     "From the time we enter the academy we are taught to fight one another. We’re taught the skills to eliminate threats without remorse, yet we call ourselves allies. But the fact is we are bred to hate, to fight, and most of all: kill each other."

Hiyorin stepped closer to Ino. "I never liked this shinobi ideology, even before I joined Suna's academy."

     "Why's that?" Shikamaru asked casually.

     "It's because of these teachings that my sister and I grew up with the same distrust you put on me now."

He frowned deeply, hoping for answers to his hundreds of questions.

     "Look, I wasn't born in Suna… in fact, even I'm not sure where I'm from. Because of our ambiguity, my sister and I have never truly been accepted. Even the village we were raised in doesn't trust us. They instead choose to believe this shinobi ideology: that no outsiders are deserving of faith…  or their lives."

Shikamaru crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame. Hiyorin's eyes pried into him, hoping it was enough of a hint to not warrant her death.

     "The point is, I don't want quarrel with the leaf…  quite the opposite in fact. I can't apologize on behalf of us all, but I hope it makes a difference."

Shikamaru and Ino shared a glance.

     "I'm sorry for hurting you, and I hope you have a fast recovery," she bowed respectfully before facing the door.

     "Thanks for taking a chance on me, Shikamaru."

     “You're welcome… " he watched her leave, eyes following her all the way down the hall.

     "Well that was weird," Ino commented, leaning back on the propped pillow behind her and flipping her long bangs off her face. But Shikamaru wasn't listening, his own mind racing.

Hiyorin hastily turned the corner to exit the hall, but stopped in her tracks when she spotted a dark figure in her way.

Neatly leaned against the wall with arms crossed and a cold stare, was Gaara.

     "What are you doing here?" Hiyorin questioned.

     "You got close to breaking our deal, I could smell your death drawing closer to my sand."

Hiyorin glared, stepping toward him. "So what I said last night meant nothing to you?"

     "Like I said, there is no stopping the plan… but get that close to breaking again and I will kill you."

Hiyorin snatched his collar, pulling him to her level aggressively. The blood ran from her face as he slowly began to disintegrate, melting into sand particles and out of her grasp completely. She watched as it piled on the floor, then carried off down the opposing hall. Hiyorin followed after it until it retreated out a nearby window, where she grasped the sill to look at the ground below.

Gaara's cynical eyes met hers as the remaining sand collected into the gourd on his back. Hiyorin could only watch as he backed away, then disappeared into the forest next to the hospital.

 

                                                                                                    ***

 

          Hiyorin tried her best to keep a tail on Gaara for the next few days, but since Naruto started training with a new sensei, Mina had been inviting her to tour Konoha. It was on one of these days that Gaara had unexpectedly visited the hospital again; this time with intent to kill. Had Naruto, Shikamaru and Gai not entered on time, Gaara would have gotten the chance to murder Lee in his bed.

As if it hadn't been enough to immobilize him at the preliminaries, Gaara still felt threatened by his existence.

Seeing as the final exam was a little over three weeks away, Mina figured it was time to start perfecting her mist technique. She made time with the sand siblings as she trained with Temari, however she kept far from Baki.

     "I'm surprised you're actually training," Kankuro commented, adjusting Crowe's puppet hands.

Temari smacked the black hood off his head.

     "Hey, what the hell, Temari?"

She backed off as Kankuro gathered his puppet, testing its joints for weaknesses.

Mina sighed, taking a rest on the soft grass. She had been meaning to speak with them seriously this time, but they always took her to such open areas to train. She knew it was on purpose, but she couldn't put it off any longer.

     "Hiyorin's been trying so hard to get to Gaara…  but there's no stopping him is there?"

The siblings looked to her with worried expressions, then quickly glanced around the trees, confirming Mina's theory.

     "Because the Kazekage's not involved, is he?"

Kankuro frowned deeply. "Of course he is, we wouldn't be here otherwise."

Mina faced him. "Then what's Orochimaru doing here?"

     "You recognized him," Temari rubbed the bridge of her nose testily.

The auburn haired girl stood, looking out into the ninja-ridden trees.

     "Of all people to look to for help… "

Kankuro stood, casting Crowe aside as he stepped towards her. "Listen, you knew this was going to happen. It didn't matter when it was just Suna’s doing, so don't make a fuss just because _he's_ involved."

     "Don't talk to me like I’m overreacting! I cared long before I found out you hired a legendary sannin!"

Temari stood between them. "Mina, that's enough, you know we aren't alone."

Mina's expression stayed heavy on the boy before her. "When everything goes down, you aren't going to hold back, are you?"

Kankuro sighed, standing closer to Mina and taking her shoulder. Mina’s cheeks flushed at his touch against her will, but her face dropped before he noticed.

Temari tried to keep her voice low. "Mina, you have done all you can for now, and I am grateful to Hiyorin for even trying to get through to Gaara. Lord knows we can't… but I'm begging you as a friend, focus on surviving. Kankuro is wrong, you should be training! Not to pass the exams, but to get you and your team out of Konoha safely."

Mina stepped back. "If you think we're just going to leave you behind -"

     "That's not -" Temari started.

     "God, you sound just like her," Kankuro interrupted, pointing his finger accusingly. "So I'm gonna tell you what I told your meddling sister: this is not your fight! Your team made that choice back in Suna!"

Mina smacked his hand away. "Don't you dare scold me for not joining this disgusting plan!"

Kankuro nearly growled. "Mina, be quiet! We are the only one's keeping you alive right now! But we won't be there to save your ass if things go wrong and you can't escape!"

Mina's face went red, but this time not out of admiration. "Stop telling me what to do! Do I look like a puppet to you?"

     "Of course not, but it would be nice if you started acting like one!"

Temari's jaw nearly hit the ground at the comment, expecting the onslaught of pain her brother was about to face. But Mina stayed still, her eyes like daggers at the boy before her.

     "No wonder Sasori always beats you," her voice lowered, but that didn't stop the venom.

Kankuro glared but she continued anyway.

     "This isn't a game, and we are not your pawns! So quit your heroics, because you aren't doing me any favors by protecting me. If I die during the final exam, at least I went knowing I didn't succumb to fear!"

The siblings shared a guilty glance. Mina nearly shook as she turned away to face Konoha.

     "I think I'm going to start training with Yura-sensei from now on."

     "Mina -" Kankuro started.

     "If everything goes as planned, Sasuke and Gaara will be the finale," her full attention turned to Temari. "Don't exert yourself in your fight, your brothers will need you."

The blonde went to reply before Kankuro took her hand.

     "Thanks, Mina," was all he said.

 

                                                                                                    Three days later

 

          Hiyorin looked to the bedroom door as it clicked shut. Mina had just met with Naruto for a bowl of ramen with his sensei Jiraiya. It seemed suitable, Mina had been working tirelessly with Yura-sensei and was more than ready for a break.

Meanwhile, Sasori had closed himself off completely, sitting silently as he worked on his puppets. Hiyorin wanted to question his unusual tactics as he worked, his hands working much faster as if to drown her out. She cracked her knuckles loudly, noting the annoyed flinch from the boy hunched over the desk.

     "Don't you have a lunatic to follow?" He asked testily.

     "No, I thought I'd deal with another problematic redhead today," she smirked.

Sasori scowled at her over his shoulder, then continued working.

     "Honestly, Sas, when was the last time you saw daylight?"

Sasori ignored her, placing more tools onto his adopted workbench.

Hiyorin huffed, getting up and whipping open the drawn blinds, allowing the afternoon sun to flood every corner of the room. Sasori quickly shut his red-veined eyes, rubbing them with his overworked hands.  

     "Come on, please come outside with me?" She begged.

He sighed, defeated. "There's nothing for me out there right now. Besides, aren't you supposed to be learning a new technique or something? You didn't hold back much in the preliminaries," he leaned back in his chair.

     "No, but Sasuke wasn't there to see it, so I'm fine," her hip rested against the window sill as her arms crossed.

Sasori narrowed his eyes at her. "However Kakashi was. And ever since Sasuke disappeared from the hospital a few days ago, Kakashi has been leaving the village regularly."

Hiyorin brought a palm to her forehead. "Damn it, I had forgotten about Kakashi. He must be training Sasuke privately…  wait, how would you know about that if you've been cooped up here all week?"

     "When I do leave, I tend to catch up quickly on gossip. Plus you can see the gates from the highest roof of the tower."

Hiyorin frowned. "Why do you think Kakashi is training him outside the village?"

Sasori finally put down his tools. "I'd imagine because if Sasuke was found they would place him back in the hospital."

     "You don't think it has something to do with why he was holding his neck at the preliminaries, do you?"

Sasori shrugged as he spun the chair around to face her. "Whatever the reason, Sasuke obviously wasn't hurt too badly, but enough to cause worry. However, I'm sure Kakashi knows from his student's opponents that Sasuke can't waste time lying in a hospital bed for the next three weeks."

Hiyorin nodded. "He must be worried about Gaara."

     "I think he may be more worried about you."

Hiyorin laughed. "Me?"

Sasori nodded and stood, crossing the room to lean on the sill next to her; his eyes strained to see through the sun's unforgiving light.

     "Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off you when you were fighting Ino. When he was watching Gaara, it seemed to be just that. But he was analyzing you and your battle strategies. He must be worried you're too powerful for his student."

     "But Gaara is way stronger than me -"

     "- But you are of sound mind, unlike that lunatic. Not to mention Gaara is a long range fighter while Sasuke is short range like you. That alone can cause worry considering you are a taijutsu master. You could beat Sasuke easily, especially since he didn't show any jutsus whatsoever in the preliminaries. Either he's holding back, or he really isn't as good as he wants us to believe."

     "So what do I do?"

     "Well, Sasuke is training to beat you. What do you think you should do?" He turned his light brown eyes to her.

     "Well train, obviously."

     "Think harder," Sasori advised.

Hiyorin exhaled, facing away from the window. "I should see what Sasuke's learning first. Then find ways to counteract him."  

Sasori smiled admiringly at his teammate. "Exactly."

     "But how will I find him? We aren't familiar with Konoha's landscape yet."

Sasori's eyes shifted out the window. "Well, it's easier to find your target from a higher altitude."

Hiyorin smiled dangerously, grabbing Sasori's wrist and dragging him through the window with little protest.

They quickly made it to the highest tower Sasori had mentioned before, Hiyorin recognized it as the same roof Gaara used. Sasori pointed towards the large wall surrounding the village, Hiyorin followed his gesture to the main gates.

She strained to see through her loosely hanging hair as it flew into her view with each gust of wind. She glared at the braids, brushing them aside just in time to spot a redheaded ninja appear near Konoha's entrance.

Hiyorin's eyes widened. "Is that Gaara?"

     "You would know better than me."

     "Why is he leaving the village?"

     "You share the same opponent, don't you?" Sasori said cooly.

Hiyorin mindlessly grasped his hand. "We'd better follow him. Come on, quickly!"

Sasori reluctantly followed, knowing he wouldn't be going back to his room anytime soon.

They rapidly made their way through the village, passing Mina on the way, who was sitting on the stools of the ramen stand with Naruto and Jiraiya.

Mina paused, mouth full as she watched them from her seat. She leaned as far back as possible on her small stool, stray noodles hanging from her lips as her teammates disappeared from sight.

     "Huh?" She made sure to swallow, quickly paying for her bowl and wiping her mouth before running after her team.

     "Hey! Where are you going?!" Naruto shouted.

     "I'll be back later!" Mina called back, waving over her shoulder.

Naruto frowned, then sat back in his stool.

     "You should really ask her out," Jiraiya said casually.

Naruto's face contorted. "What was that, Pervy Sage?!"

 

                                                                                                         *

 

          Hiyorin stopped quickly behind a tree, tugging Sasori along with her. Without drawing attention to herself, she climbed the branches until she could see through the leaves.

Sasori watched her, then dared to glance out from behind the trunk. A little ways away, Gaara stopped before a massive mountain range far off from Konoha. The wall side was jagged and dangerous, yet it seemed to flatten high above. Gaara made a hand sign and dissolved with his sand, the grains flying up the rock wall with the breeze.

     "Damn it,"  Hiyorin hopped back down beside Sasori, landing roughly on his foot.

His expression twisted as he tried to contain the pain surging through him.  

     "Sorry! Are you okay?" She grasped his shoulders.

     "I'm… fine… " he spoke through clenched teeth.

He shook off the pain and straightened to face Hiyorin. She kept her hands on him, tilting her head with a smile to make sure he was okay. Sasori felt his face heat up at their closeness, his eyes widening.

Then Mina ran up.

She stopped in her tracks, rolling behind the bush soundlessly. Once situated, she peered through the branches.

From the ground she could only see the back of Sasori, as well as Hiyorin's hands on his shoulders. From that point of view, it looked like a lot more was happening between her teammate's than expected.

Mina grimaced.

Hiyorin's hands fell from Sasori's shoulders, only to intertwine with his fingers. She smiled and led him towards the rock wall, the tinge of pink in the redhead's cheeks only ensured Mina's theory.

The hidden ninja covered her mouth and backed away from the bush. Why was she feeling so low suddenly? Was it because they didn't tell her? How long had this been going on? She almost felt cheated, but mostly just felt left out yet again. How could her sister keep this from her?

Nevertheless she didn't stay any longer to find out. She turned and ran back to Konoha, the lump in her throat only expanding.

 

                                                                                                    ~

 

          Hiyorin and Sasori strained to see the top of the cliff from the ground, it seemed useless to start climbing -  it would take all day. She looked to the redhead with a devious grin.

Sasori returned it as he caught on, stepping backwards with Hiyorin away from the cliff side. He stopped when Hiyorin began running, coming to a halt just before the trees.

Ducking low she made four consecutive hand signs, making sure to hold the last one as she focused her chakra, she would need as much power as she could muster to make it in one try. Static danced over her skin, signaling the perfect moment to move. With one final breath she took off running, easily passing Sasori as he stretched his hand forward. Chakra lines shot out his fingertips and attached to Hiyorin’s back, but far too quickly for him to start grappling. His eyes widened at the miscalculation, panicking when he felt the pull.

Sparks ignited around Hiyorin's ankles just before the cliff, sending her flying straight up like a rocket.

Sasori exclaimed as he was jerked forward off his feet, dragging like a rag doll across the ground at full speed.

     "Hiyorin!" He shouted among the dust, a cloud of uproared earth trailing behind him. He tilted his head to see the wall coming up fast, his eyes going wider than ever before.

     "Hiyorin!" He repeated, then shut his lids while his free hand covered his head.

The sliding slowed only a second too soon, making Sasori's knuckles simply graze the old rock as he skidded to a halt.

Sasori breathed heavily and slowly peeked out his long lashes, realizing he had stopped exactly one inch away from the wall. He succumbed to relief as he rolled onto his back, eyes following his extended fingers to Hiyorin almost all the way up the cliffside. Her feet stuck to the rocks with her chakra as she regarded him.

     "Are you okay?" She called.

Sasori barely heard the echo but nodded, responding with a thumbs up. He struggled to his feet, using the stone for support as he kept the chakra line connected to his teammate. His reach didn't usually stretch this far, and there was little chance he could reconnect them at this distance.

He looked up at Hiyorin and his finger twitched, reeling him in nice and slow as he grappled his way up, making sure to  jump from ledge to ledge as he grew closer. Hiyorin patiently waited for him to be in proper range before continuing the short distance to the top, and was ready for him when his hand reached for hers at the final ledge. She lifted him onto the cliff with ease, gently touching his shoulder as he composed himself.

He knocked her hand away, glaring fiercely.

     "What wass that look for?" Hiyorin huffed.

     "You were hesitating."

     "I had it under control," she assured, getting to her feet. "Why does no one believe me when I say that?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and followed suit. He barely had time to brush the dust from his clothes before he was snatched once again, this time behind a large boulder.

Hiyorin pushed flat up against the stone, her eyes towards the sky as her ears twitched. Sasori knew now was not the time to voice his opinions on their sloppy execution, opting to stay silent.

     "It's Gaara," she said simply. "He's talking to Kakashi and Sasuke."

     "So they are here… " Sasori narrowed his eyes.

They only made it in time to hear the end of Gaara's speech, and now Kakashi was telling him to get lost. It wasn't long until he listened, obviously saying what he needed to before leaving the area.

Once alone Kakashi continued his lesson, speaking clearly as he explained many basic hand signs. Hiyorin shut her eyes as she focused her hearing, catching the swift transition of each one.

     "Nine hand seals," she noted aloud.

Sasori's brow raised. "He must be teaching him an advanced jutsu. It could even be jonin level."

Hiyorin’s eyes gleamed curiously as she shimmied along the stone to get closer. Sasori held her back, receiving an annoyed look from his teammate.

     "They already know we're here. It's best we move to a safer distance, but enough so you can still hear them."

Hiyorin nodded. "The wind is stronger up here, so not too far."

Sasori agreed, and they began shuffling away from Hiyorin's opponent, but before they even made it to the end of the rock, they were met with a giant blast behind them.

Hiyorin clenched her teeth as the explosion forced them to the ground roughly, the boulder they once used for protection now shattered in all directions. Squeals of electricity shot into the air, the sound nearly splitting Hiyorin's ear drums. Her whole body shook as she was thrown off balance, her blurred vision quickly landing on her immobile teammate. Hiyorin managed to pick herself up enough just in time to jump in front of him, her body acting as a shield from the falling debris. The aftershock slowly faded, the air dense with chakra as the dust clouded the area. Sasori slowly opened his eyes, only to be met by his protector kneeling over him.

     "Are you okay?" Hiyorin struggled, blood dripping profusely from her shoulder.

Sasori's hands moved before his mind caught up, already placing pressure on most obvious wound, his palms glowing green with healing chakra.

     "Who's over there?" Sasuke's familiar voice demanded. “Show yourself!”

Sasori had no intention of answering him. Hiyorin winced as she was effortlessly scooped off the ground, her hand placing pressure on her still bleeding shoulder. The duo quickly escaped the blast sight, not stopping as voices called after them.

     "I think a rock hit me," Hiyorin smiled weakly in the redhead's arms.

     "You idiot, why do you always do this?" Sasori scolded, but his voice still shook.

     "Better me than you, Sas," her voice faded.

He gritted his teeth, finally stopping behind a rock wall. After ensuring they weren't followed, Sasori slowly lowered Hiyorin from his grasp and onto the flat surface. He removed his coat and quickly folded it, carefully placing it under her head. With just one look he knew he wouldn't have enough chakra to heal her completely.

     "We're taking you to Mina."

     "No, I have to learn that jutsu! Did you hear it?" Her ears still rang from the incredible sound. "It was a lightning-induced jutsu. It made a sound like… birds," Hiyorin's breath hitched as Sasori placed his hands on her again.

He didn't meet her gaze as his palms glowed. The wound on her shoulder needed to be stitched, and her skin was littered with scrapes and cuts.

Meanwhile he was untouched.

     "Thank you," Sasori uttered sincerely.

     "You've saved me enough times, Sas," Hiyorin reminded, slowly sitting up despite the pain.

Sasori didn't stop her, moving a hand to the side of her face to tend to her ear.  Her face contorted with every movement, but she remained focused until the ringing in her ears ceased, and she could hear distant voices again.

     "Chidori… " Hiyorin spoke as her healer moved back to her shoulder. "Sas, have you heard of that before?"

Sasori racked his brain at the name, his brow furrowing as his chakra mended the small fracture in her arm.  

     "Their voices are faint but… I'm sure that's what Kakashi called it," she rolled her shoulder when he moved on to her legs, testing its durability.

     "Don't move yet," he ordered, and was surprised when she listened. "The Chidori, you said?"

Hiyorin nodded. "I'm absolutely certain."

Sasori shook his head. "I've never heard of such a jutsu…"

Hiyorin’s brow pulled together in thought before gazing in the direction of the distant voices. "I have to learn it…  Or at least enough that I can find something to use against it."

Sasori finally put his hands to rest, knowing he needed his chakra to scale them back down the cliff, the remaining would have to be tended by Mina when they returned to the tower.

     "Absolutely not. He's teaching Sasuke a lightning jutsu on purpose. Kakashi knows it's your affinity. He's trying to make Sasuke you're match, but with more skilled jutsus behind him."

Hiyorin glared. "Then I'll do the same."

     "Yura doesn't know any lightning jutsus. Any other way would be learning from a book, and I know you remember how long it took just to figure out the single hand sign to generate your lightning. It would be impossible for you to learn it."

Hiyorin looked down, a thought dawning on her. "Then it looks like I'll be making regular visits with a new teacher."

Sasori raised a questioning brow. "Don't tell me you're adopting a sensei?"

Hiyorin smirked. "A sensei who doesn't need to know."

 

                                                                                                    **

 

         "Are you kidding me?" Mina stood aggressively, facing the doorway her teammates just entered.

     "Mina, I promise it wasn't on purpose," Hiyorin tried to speak calmly as her sister plucked her away from Sasori with little thought of her injuries.

     "What the hell did you do?" Mina eyed the redhead accusingly.

Sasori didn't respond as he shut the door behind him, but guilt still etched in his expression.

     "He didn't do anything, Mina!" Hiyorin intervened.

     "That much is obvious. Did you even try to heal her?"

Sasori kept his mouth in a thin line, grabbing Hiyorin gently and leading her back to him. Mina glared at their closeness.

     "If you aren't going to handle this with a clear mind then I'll finish healing her," he berated.

     "Give me back my sister," Mina threatened.

Hiyorin groaned, rubbing her sore ears. "Would you both just quit it? Mina, what's gotten into you?"

     "Don't bother, why don't you go see Temari and Kankuro again? It's not like you're actually helping to stop them anyway."

Hiyorin's eyes widened at Sasori's bluntness, but his stare remained cold on her sister.

Mina scoffed. "Says you, puppet-boy! When was the last time you actually did something besides mope around all day?!"

     "Mina!" Hiyorin shouted.

A knock on the door disturbed the thick silence growing in the room. Sasori and Mina didn't break eye contact, even when Hiyorin managed to free herself from her healer to answer.

     "Who is it?" Hiyorin held the door handle.

     "It's me," Yura's concerned voice spoke through the wood.

Hiyorin didn't hesitate to pull the door open, her sensei's eyes immediately taking notice of her feeble state.

     "What happened?" He gently took hold of her as he leaned to her level.

     "I may have been caught eavesdropping… but I would be in worse shape if Sasori hadn't been there."

Mina glared over the redhead's shoulder, only to meet his cold stare again.

     "Hiyorin, I've told you to be careful who you listen in on. Thank goodness you made it back in one piece. Mina, could you -"

     "Actually, Yura-sensei, Sasori was just offering to do it himself!" Mina stomped out the door suddenly, roughly brushing past them before disappearing down the hall.

Yura looked confused, releasing his student as he straightened. "Was it something I -"

     "- Don't concern yourself," Sasori grasped Hiyorin again, slamming the door as he pulled her in.

Yura stared bewildered at the wood separating himself from his students. He expected such rudeness from Sasori, but Mina?

Once the door shut behind them Hiyorin was released. The redhead pulled over the chair from his workbench and silently ordered her to sit.

     "Sasori," Hiyorin protested.

He sighed. "Please don't."

Her brow pulled together. "Forget healing me, you sit your ass down, we are going to talk."

The redhead stayed standing only a moment longer before breaking, taking a seat.

     "Okay, spill it."

     "Maybe you should ask your annoying sister," he crossed his arms.

     "I will get to her. But I'm talking to you right now."

     Sasori tapped his fingers on his arm impatiently. Hiyorin sighed and stepped closer.

     "Sasori, please talk to me. Let me help," her voice softened.

He could tell that tone anywhere, and it only angered him more. "Go appeal to someone else's emotion. I don't have time to listen to your lecture."

     "Sasori."

He knew from the lack of his nickname that he was really in trouble this time. It wasn't out of the ordinary for he and Mina to argue, but Hiyorin seemed more set on having _that_ talk again. He leaned forward as his face fell to his hands.

Hiyorin drew back, knowing well enough how sensitive he was to this topic. But this was important.

     "You knew when we came here that it was a mission of importance. I get that you don't believe we can avoid fighting, but it’s not fair of you to sit there and belittle our efforts," her voice stayed stern. "Mina is right, you have been doing nothing but mope since we got here, and I'd appreciate it if you told me why."

He didn't meet her eyes, trying his best to block her out completely.

She started to close in on him. "I need you to have a clear mind, Sasori. So you are going to talk to me right now before you bottle this up again."

     "Hiyorin," his voice went dark. "Don't."

     "Why? Are you so scared of human emotion that you can't bring yourself to talk to someone?!" Her voice cracked.

Sasori forced himself up, standing barely an inch away from his teammate. Hiyorin kept her eyes on him.

     "We are three weeks away from the final exam, this is not the time to turn on each other," she pushed him back into the chair. "And I told you to sit your ass down. I'm not done."

His glare sent shivers down her spine. This wasn't Sasori, at least not the one she knew. It reminded her of Gaara's eyes, and their hatred behind them.

     "You're my best friend, Sas. If we can't pull together then there really is no hope for Konoha."

Finally his eyes cast down, but his frustration was still present. "I'm aware of that."

Hiyorin sighed, carefully kneeling before him, her scraped knees ached against the hardwood.

     "Look, I can't vouch for Mina's behavior, but I expected you of all people to keep your cool. Something is bothering you, and you need to talk to me about it."

Sasori ignored her as he reached behind him, finding solace in the puppet arm his hand landed on. He brought it into view.

     "You know what's so beautiful about puppets?" His chakra threads attached to the hollow arm, each finger mimicking his movements as if they were his own.

Hope drained from Hiyorin's face as she looked over her friend with sorrow.

     "They endure."

     "No. They don't feel emotions," The puppet hand curled into a fist.

With that he spun in the chair to face the desk, already sorting his tools.

     "Sasori-"

     "Go away."

It took many moments of silence before she listened. It was only when he heard the click of the door closing that he stopped, his face falling into his hands.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A poll on instagram said I should start posting multiple pictures per chapter, to see them click here! https://www.instagram.com/teamyura/?hl=en
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who's taking time to read this ❤❤❤ If you have any questions about my fic feel free to DM me or send me anon messages at: https://teamyura.sarahah.com/


	4. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the apartment, Hiyorin heads to Konoha's hospital for treatment of her injuries, but is ambushed by Dosu, who means to kill her and take her place against Sasuke in the final exam.

          Mina sat with Naruto and Choji at the ramen stand later that evening. It was difficult to act like her mind wasn't racing, but luckily the boys seemed more interested in the bowls before them.  
Fighting with Sasori had been the last thing she wanted, but this anger still filled her at the thought of he and Hiyorin lying to her. How had she forgotten about Hayate so easily, but the sight of them together restlessly clouded her mind? It didn't make sense. She could have handled the news better had he not allowed her sister to get badly injured. She wondered what caused it.  
     "Hey, Mina, you okay?" Naruto's voice broke her thoughts.  
     "Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine!" She put on her best fake smile. Naruto returned it genuinely.  
     "We were just talking about this stand in town that sells all you can eat barbeque!"  
Finally getting the distraction she needed, they began gushing over all their favourite foods, sometimes getting into minor brawls over who had better taste. It was nearly an hour later when Choji was called back home, leaving just Naruto and Mina on the stools.  
     "Do you want me to walk you home?" Naruto offered.  
Mina sighed. "I was hoping to stay out a little longer."  
     “How come? Don't you and your sister normally meet around now for curfew?"  
She nodded. "But she doesn't want to talk to me."  
     "Did something happen?" Naruto questioned as he pulled out spare bills to pay for his bowl.  
     "I really don't want to talk about it."  
Her head stayed down when they proceeded to leave the stand, and began walking down the dirt roads of the village. The silence was heavy, and the constant glances from Naruto only made Mina feel worse. She didn’t want to pull him into her team’s drama, even though she considered him a friend.  
     "So… how’s Sakura?"  
Naruto perked up at the name and regarded her, his hands lacing behind his head. "Oh you know, I took time out of training to go with her to visit Lee, but she's mostly worried about Sasuke. No one has seen him since he escaped the hospital."  
Mina grimaced. "That must be annoying."  
     "What is?"  
     "Well, you go to see Lee and Sasuke is still the only thing on her mind. What's so great about him anyway?"  
     "I know, right?!" Naruto laughed.  
Mina giggled. "Don't let it bother you. All Sasori has been talking about is Hiyorin lately."  
     "Really?" Naruto frowned. "I didn't know you liked Sasori."  
     "As if! He and I never really got along anyway," Mina said defensively, but the statement made her chest tighten with guilt. They may be complete opposites, but Sasori was still her friend.  
Naruto squinted at her suspiciously. "Well who do you like then?"  
     "No one…” Mina's eyes turned down.  
Naruto eased, stretching his arms over his head. "Well I like someone…”  
     "Really? Who?"  
     "Sakura…” he blushed.  
     "Oh," Mina nodded. "I'm sure she's a real fan of you hanging out with me."  
     "Not at all! Actually whenever I bring you up, Sasuke gets completely thrown off the subject! So I guess I should thank you!"  
Mina smiled genuinely.  
Naruto chuckled. "You know, you're really different from the other sand ninja."  
Mina raised an eyebrow, unsure if it was meant as a compliment. "Thank you?"  
They stopped at the fork in the road, one way leading to the building where her teammates stayed, and the other to Naruto's apartment.  
     "Here's fine, thanks for walking me, Naruto."  
     "Hey no problem, what are friends for?"  
     "Still, I appreciate you spending time with me. Honestly I thought you would hate me because of where I'm from."  
Naruto eased. "If we based each other on where we're from, no one would ever get along."  
Mina softened, looking over the blonde. "That sounds like something Hiyorin would say."  
Naruto chuckled. "Hey, I'm all about giving people chances! Sure it's hard to get along sometimes, but if people hadn't given me a chance I'd probably be worse off than Gaara... “ his eyes went serious as he pictured the sand ninja, causing a chill to run up his spine.  
Mina looked towards the tower. "You're right. We have to stick together…”

 

                                                                                                    *

 

          Mina opened the door to her team's bedroom. The only light came from Sasori's empty desk, the lamp angled down over his neatly placed tools and scrolls.  
She looked to every corner of the small space, but couldn’t spot the puppet master; even Hiyorin was missing. She wanted to believe they left to tend to her sister's injuries, but a pit in her stomach forced to think otherwise.  
     "Where would they go so close to curfew?"  
Voices sounded down the hallway behind her. Mina stepped closer to the door, hoping to recognize the voices of her teammate's.  
     "- Short at the count this evening," an unfamiliar voice spoke.  
     "Which genin were missing?"  
     "One of the Sand's teams, that Sound ninja, and that weird kid that doesn't sleep."  
Mina's eyes widened. Maybe they went out looking for her when she was late. And worst of all, Gaara and Dosu were gone as well. She knew Dosu had a reason to search out Hiyorin, but so did Gaara. Even if she was with Sasori, they wouldn't stand a chance against an ambush.  
Mina ran to her mattress, grabbing her scrolls and filling her pouch with kunai before escaping out the bedroom window.

 

                                                                                                    ~

 

          Hiyorin rubbed her sore arm as she walked, her eyes trailing the dark trees as she made her way to the hospital. She figured a nurse could treat her and send her home just in time for curfew. Maybe there would even be time to meet Mina before she left the ramen stand, but that might be a stretch.  
The evening was taken over by darkness sooner than expected, making the woods next to her seemingly go on forever. There was a seamless blur to every edge of the trees, as if they were vibrating. She suddenly halted, taking a moment to check her surroundings with closer examination. Her ears itched as a high pitched ring sang through the endless forest, clearly the cause of the vibration.  
     "Genjutsu… ?" She lifted her fingers in a hand sign. "Release!"  
The ringing didn't stop, in fact it grew all around her, followed by a deep chuckle.  
     "The beautiful thing about your ears, Hiyorin, is that they stand no chance against my sound."  
Hiyorin spun to face the voice behind her, only to be met with thick metal against her head. She shot back with the force until her spine met bark. Hiyorin slid down the tree as she held her stricken face, her eyes weakly raising to the sound ninja before her.  
Dosu smiled as his head tilted. "I don't even need genjutsu to control you. All it takes is a good blow to those ear drums and you are completely useless."  
Hiyorin huffed as she struggled to stand. "What are you doing here?"  
     "I have a mission, and that is to fight Sasuke Uchiha. All I have to do is destroy you and your pest of a sister first."  
Her teeth clenched. "And how does that benefit you?"  
     "I don't ask questions when Lord Orochimaru gives me orders, I just fulfill them."  
     "Huh," Hiyorin smiled knowingly. "Figures you would take orders from a snake. You want a fight?" She straightened her back, rolling her shoulders despite the clicks of her newly mended bones. “Then bring it!”  
Dosu's eyes went dangerous, lifting his arm so his sleeve reeled back, revealing the metal echo speaker he used to generate his sound. He made the first move, flexing his arm as he commanded the speaker, blasting sound waves with so much force they could be seen breaking the air.  
Hiyorin moved fast, disappearing before the air slammed against the trees, spliting the bark on impact. The sand ninja jumped high over him, releasing an onslaught of kunai, but he simply moved the contraption up until the blades ricocheted off it. Hiyorin glared, sparking her heels before the next onslaught of sound waves hit her. She landed behind him, swiftly kicking his back until his face met ground. He puffed into a white cloud, disappearing completely.  
Hiyorin swore at the substitution, turning to the trees just in time to see her opponent appear, followed by more waves of ear-shattering noise. Hiyorin quickly lifted her arm to block the hit, the cold metal knocking against skin, but the vibrations that rattled her brain hurt far more. Hiyorin barely managed to step back, her body already off balance while her eyes blurred. She clumsily dodged again, tumbling behind a trunk and cupping her hands over her ears. The sound blasted against the bark, breaking it apart until it shattered to splinters.  
Hiyorin rolled away before the tree fell over, finding solace in the thick bushes.  
     "Now, now, sand rat… don't think I wouldn't plan ahead!"  
Hiyorin's eyes widened as she looked to her knees, where an invisible wire was rigged. A spark ignited next to her, belonging to a hidden tag. She only had time to cover her head before it exploded.  
She heard the roar of the explosion, yet felt no burn on her skin nor breathed in any smoke. Instead, Hiyorin opened her eyes to complete darkness. Her hand smoothed over the soft wood surrounding her, her ears catching the sound of clacking puppet joints just outside.  
Sasori dropped his strings on Sanshouo, a tool Hiyorin knew all too well. The large puppet was shaped to resemble a salamander, with an invincible shield on it's back that swung up to defend against frontal attacks. However it took defense a step further, with a long tail to tuck up against rear attacks, followed by an iron cloak to cover all sides. Hiyorin was currently secured in it's hollowed body, completely saved from the blast.  
Sasori glared at Dosu as he brought his second puppet, Kuroari, to view.  
     "Well, isn't this a development," Dosu returned the stare as he readied his instrument.  
Sasori's slender fingers directed Kuroari, who followed its master. Its six arms supplied weapons in each hand, aimed directly at the sound ninja.  
Dosu glanced over the mysterious puppet, intimidated by its tattered cape and sharp red horns protruding from it's head. He brought up his speaker anyway, silently begging Sasori to make a move.  
Unfortunately for him, he did.  
Sasori extended his hand forward, Kuroari moving with every command as it flew to its opponent. Dosu sent sound waves at the body, but it easily evaded. He had little chance when one arm extended passed the rest, a katana ready to run him through. The sound ninja barely dodged in time, instead meeting the face of a new puppet: Kamasuri.  
Dosu exclaimed as Kamasuri's mouth opened, shooting a multitude of senbon straight for him. The needles more than grazed Dosu as he escaped, leaving the gauze he wrapped his body in spotted with blood. He grunted in pain as he knocked away the stray needles protruding from his skin.  
     "Sasori!"  
The puppet master broke concentration, shifting his eyes to Mina as she ran up to his side.  
     "Where's Hiyorin?!"  
Sasori nodded towards Sanshouo and she relaxed, turning back to Dosu.  
     "I should have known better than to let you walk free!" Mina's hands shined as ice formed over her knuckles.  
Sasori reeled Kamasuri and Kuroari back, using them as shields while Mina thought over their next move.  
     "Let Hiyorin out, he doesn't stand a chance against all of us-"  
     "No. I'm going to kill him," Sasori glared through his brow.  
Mina hesitated, her stomach tightening at the look in his eye. It wasn't often Sasori felt this murderous urge, only when Hiyorin seemed to be in danger. She wasn't sure of her sister's state at the moment, but seeing Sasori's visible rage worried her far more in that moment; and suddenly she just wanted to run away from him.  
     "We have to let him go."  
Sasori gave her an annoyed glance, less threatening than the one he directed at Dosu. Hopefully he wasn't passed listening to logic.  
     "If we kill him, we'll be disqualified from the exam and sent back to the Sand village!"  
     "I don't care about that! If we let him go he'll hurt you and Hiyorin!"  
Mina faltered, not quite believing those words came from the puppet master's mouth.  
     "But-"  
     "Sas, listen to Mina!" Hiyorin's voice barely echoed through Sanshouo's iron cloak. "If we miss the exam, we lose our chance to stop Gaara!"  
Sasori turned his eyes forward, mentally gutting the sound ninja struggling to keep on two feet. Yet still his fingers twitched, the puppets hiding the weapons back under their long cloaks.  
Mina eased, turning back to Dosu. "I told you before if you came near my sister that I would rip you apart!" The sound ninja glared. "And I still plan to, but only during the third exam! Fight me fair and square to earn your chance against Sasuke!"  
The sound ninja scoffed, adjusting his instrument.  
Sasori noted his arrogance, forcing the two puppets lifted their heads at his command, and was satisfied when the opposing ninja drew back.  
     "Listen closely," Sasori stood between his masterpieces. "Those senbon Kamasuri shot at you were covered in poison. In less than five minutes your body will fall to paralysis, and after four days of immense suffering, you will die."  
Dosu choked, holding his arm covered in puncture wounds. "You bastard!"  
Sasori reached into his pouch, lifting a syringe containing blue fluid. "This is the only antidote. Not even Orochimaru can save you from my poison. So I'm going to make you an offer you clearly can't refuse: I will give you this antidote on the grounds you drop your mission, and face Mina in the final round."  
Dosu hesitantly eyed the wooden bodies floating off the ground, then the vial. It didn't take much debate to make his decision.  
     "Deal."  
Sasori attached chakra threads to the bottle, sending it to the sound ninja until he grasped it.  
     "You better put on a good show for your master! Because I'll be ready for you next time!" Mina threatened.  
Dosu could only nod pitifully as he limped backwards. He turned his eyes to Sasori when he finally dropped his defense, disappearing into the shadows of the forest. Silence took over the area, ensuring their safety.  
The chakra started to dissipate in the air, giving the sand ninja a chance to collect themselves. Mina still couldn't look away from where Dosu had left, a troubling thought eating at her.  
     "Sasori…?"  
He shifted his eyes to her.  
     "I thought your antidote was yellow…”  
Sasori looked away as he retrieved Kamasuri and Kuroari's scrolls from his back compartment. "You'll still face him in the exams."  
Mina wanted to feel relief at that, but her gut told her otherwise. What exactly had Sasori given him?  
     "Granny Chiyo told me to protect you and Hiyorin. And I will… even if you are annoying."  
The girl failed to suppress a smile as the redhead returned his puppets to their respected scrolls. They headed over to Sanshouo as Sasori took control again, releasing his temporary prisoner. Hiyorin carefully climbed out of the puppet's back, barely able to hold herself up when Mina ran in for a hug.  
     "I'm so glad you're okay! I'm so sorry for earlier, please don't be mad at me!"  
Hiyorin frowned over her sister's shoulder, returning the hug. "I'm not mad at either of you," her eyes met the puppeteer. "In fact, I'm relieved-" her leg buckled, falling further into Mina's grasp.  
Sasori was there in an instant, inspecting her face before finding the problem.  
     "He got you."  
Hiyorin nodded as she rubbed her ears.  
Sasori called Sanshouo front and center, its large body dragging across the grass and flaying it's back open. Mina carefully helped her sister lie down on the flat surface before following, placing Hiyorin's head on her lap so she could tend to her injured ears. Sasori walked beside them as he directed Sanshouo to make their way slowly back to the apartment. He stole glances at the girls are they got closer to town, finally being caught by Hiyorin with a small smile.  
     "Thanks for saving me, Sas."  
He shrugged. "Better me than you…”  
She chuckled weakly, but Sasori didn't meet her eyes.  
     "So what do we do now?" Mina questioned.  
Hiyorin flinched as the healing hands grazed her shoulder. She looked up at the dark sky, where millions of stars dotted the cloudless night.  
     "We make a new plan. If Orochimaru wasn't involved I would suggest continuing getting through to Gaara- but…”  
     "But this is obviously much bigger than the Sand village," Sasori intervened. "They aren't in charge as we once thought… they are the pawns they wanted us to be."  
Mina nodded. "If Orochimaru is leading behind the scenes, then the chances of us avoiding battle are slim to none."  
     "And if it's a battle we're running into, we need to be prepared," Sasori looked up at the stars. "Gaara is the weapon, which means he needs to be neutralized before he has a chance to destroy the village."  
     "If that's the case, then our best bet is sending Hiyorin in after him,” Mina said confidently.  
Hiyorin pulled her brow together, looking away. "There has to be a better way."  
Mina leaned over her. "Hiyorin, you've never backed down from a fight! Especially with Gaara! You were begging to fight him before, so what's changed?"  
Sasori eyed her suspiciously. "You still think you can get through to him?"  
Hiyorin sighed. "I'm not so sure anymore… but the fact remains: Gaara is stronger than me. If he releases Shukaku we're finished."  
     "Then it looks like you have some training to do," Sasori reminded. "With a technique that could break Gaara's defenses before he releases him."  
     "Technique? If there was such a thing you two would have discovered it a long time ago," Mina said.  
     "We may have recently found one," Sasori explained.  
Hiyorin shut her eyes. "If I do this, and I learn the jutsu to take down Gaara, I'm not doing it alone. No more working separately, we stick together from now on."  
     "Agreed," Mina smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so short, and not posting last week! I honestly don't have an excuse lol but thank you for sticking with me and taking time to read! <3 
> 
> For pictures from this chapter, click here! https://www.instagram.com/teamyura/?hl=en


	5. The Chidori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyorin tries her hand at the chidori for the first time, the team are confronted by Kakashi and Sasuke for spying on their secret lessons, and a betrayal is on the rise.

          It became much easier to scale the mountain side as time passed. Some days the sand ninja would get there before Sasuke and Kakashi even met. The rock walls surrounding the area protected them from the high winds rolling over the cliffs, the lower valley flat enough to rest on as they worked.

Mina sat with Sasori as they spoke quietly over a long scroll. They were collaborating on a new jutsu for her battle against Dosu, reading up on different water based techniques that could be learned in the short amount of time given.

Meanwhile Hiyorin sat quietly  next to the kunai marker she had made nearly a week ago. This marked the perfect spot where she could hear every word spoken between the leaf ninja just north of their current location, but far enough that her own chakra couldn't be sensed.

Sasuke had made his first Chidori a few days back and was now learning proper control. Apparently he only had a few blasts per day due to over-use of chakra. According to Kakashi, if used outside your limit, the Chidori could drain your chakra to zero and be potentially fatal. Not only that, the user had to reach incredible speeds running in a straight line just to keep it balanced.  This alone was a huge weakness, but Sasuke's sharingan leveled that issue by predicting opponent's movements before they made them. Hiyorin knew this wouldn't be a problem for her however, seeing as the ritual Gaara needed to summon Shukaku required him to be stationary.

On top of Chidori training, Sasuke had also picked up taijutsu incredibly fast, even for Hiyorin's standards. She figured it must be the use of his sharingan copying Kakashi's techniques, but fortunately it wouldn't be enough to reach Hiyorin's level of mastery before the exam.

Despite this information known, Kakashi never directly compared Sasuke to her. In fact her name was rarely brought up in conversation. Perhaps Sasori had been wrong, maybe Kakashi was more worried about Gaara after all.

Hiyorin opened her eyes to clear her mind, taking a deep breath before rising to her feet. Sasori and Mina regarded her, placing the large scroll aside.

     "What's up?" Mina asked.

Hiyorin cracked her knuckles, then stretched her arms. "I can only listen in for so long. Time is running out…  I think I'm ready to put it into practice."

     "Just don't overdo it," Sasori reminded.

Hiyorin nodded, gaze never straying from the crudely drawn target on the rock wall far ahead of her.  

     "Here goes nothing," she knelt down, bringing her hands up.

     "Good luck!" Mina called.

Hiyorin breathed deeply as she pictured each seal in her mind as Kakashi described before her fingers sprang into action. Once she felt her chakra charge through her body, she took hold of her right arm tightly.

Next she focused her chakra to the base of her palm just as Kakashi instructed, eyes meeting her target with a new determination as electricity sparked at her fingers.

She held her arm tighter as a sudden weight bared down, the wind gathering strong around her as the chakra mass grew. Hiyorin pushed harder, focusing all she had into that one spot, inhaling sharply when her ears started to ring. The Chidori sprang to life at her palm, the thousands of bolts screeching like a flock of sparrows. It was time to move, she had to move!

Her legs strained to carry forward, revealing the true weight of the chakra cluster, but she managed through it as her speed kicked in. Within seconds the rock wall was upon her, and her arm swung back to deliver the blow.

That was the last thing she remembered before flying through the air, landing almost all the way back to her starting location.

     "Yori!"

Hiyorin slowly opened her eyes as immense pain crept up her arm. Her teeth clenched as she slowly lifted her hand, revealing the charred, bloody skin.

She choked, slightly rocking back and forth as the pain made her hand shake. She swore unrestrained, knowing Yura wasn't around to scold her.

Sasori's gentle hands appeared in a flash, the green in his chakra practically blinding her as he healed the blackened flesh.

     "Mina, grab the kit. Hiyorin, we need to take you back."

     "No, we can't," Hiyorin struggled in protest.

Sasori didn't slow his healing as the stubborn girl took many deep breaths. She composed herself by the time Mina returned with the medical kit and began wrapping the injury in gauze. It would need many more healing sessions to undo the external damage, but at least she could still use her hand.  As Mina worked, Sasori's eyes caught sight of the rock wall behind them.

     "Hiyorin, look."

Hiyorin looked past him with Mina, breathless at what lay before them. The hole she left behind was massive, the rims of the perfect circle charred and smoking from the heat. Her lips twitched into the best smile she could managed through the pain, her expression contorting again from the sting of her injury.  She watched as Mina secured the gauze, knowing full well one was her limit for the Chidori. Meanwhile, Sasuke could use it twice.

It wouldn't be enough.

     "Well, well..."

The sand ninja turned to the voice echoing through the area, Sasori stood in front of the girls defensively, blocking the ninja approaching the kunai marker.

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets as Sasuke stood strong at his side, who glared harshly at the redhead protecting his rival.

     "So this is where the blast came from," Kakashi continued, taking a step forward.

Hiyorin tried to curl her fist, breathing deep when it refused. She mustered what strength she had left to stand and face the jonin, but was surprised to see Mina already next to Sasori, trying to block the path to her sister.

     "It looks like I have an unknown student," Kakashi fearlessly continued his stroll.

Sasori's hand slowly reached behind him, ready to grab a scroll from his belt compartment. Hiyorin grasped his wrist as she suddenly showed up at his side, silently telling him to back down. She nodded to Mina as she came front and center to face the jonin.

     "So, just how much have you learned from me?" Kakashi halted before her, looking as relaxed as ever despite his tone.

Sasori turned away, making Kakashi draw his eyes to the giant crater behind the small group. Sasuke's eyebrows rose, his black eyes staring at Hiyorin in disbelief.

     "Did you do that?" Kakashi pointed.

Hiyorin stifled a nod, gently holding her sore arm.

     "Hm. Then it looks like my theory was correct: you are the owner of a Kekkei Tota. By the look of it, I'd say it's the Heaven Release."

Hiyorin's brow furrowed in confusion, unable to tell if this was some sort of trick. The jongin's arms crossed as he studied Hiyorin's expression.

     "What? You didn't know?"

Sasori's eyes went wide as if he had just encountered his worst fear, glancing at Hiyorin as she stood in silence before him. Mina felt like she was watching behind glass, completely segregated from the situation. She had no idea what Kakashi was talking about, nor what caused Sasori to look so scared.

     "Strange, most people are aware of any Kekkei Tota's they inherit from their clan."

Mina grasped Hiyorin's uninjured hand, desperate to comfort her confused sister. Her thumb ran over her knuckles as she spoke softly.

     "We don’t have biological parents."

Kakashi went silent, a new look in his eye as he scaled the sand ninja. "Perhaps you and your opponent aren't so different after all."

Hiyorin reluctantly met the Uchiha's gaze, which pierced her with imaginary daggers. It was clearly out of jealousy, and as much as that pleased Hiyorin, there was no way to rub it in his face just yet.

Kakashi sighed deeply. "Anyway, now that you've been found out and I've seen what you can do…  it's easy for me to say as its creator, that you will never learn the Chidori."

Hiyorin's gaze returned to the jonin, but she didn't miss the smug grin grow on Sasuke's face.

Kakashi smiled warmly. "But don't take it to heart, only the most powerful shinobi such as Sasuke can learn this technique. Perhaps perfecting your taijutsu would be better?"

Hiyorin's glare gleamed with challenge, and without thinking she forced her bandaged hand to close into a tight fist. She felt blood soak the fabric, but she didn't care about the pain anymore.

Kakashi kept his grin as he turned away. "Try all you want, but just don't die. Sasuke looks forward to fighting you again," he walked away waving.

Sasuke and Hiyorin kept eye contact for a moment longer before he smirked, following his sensei over the ridge and out of sight.

 

                                                                                                    **

 

          Mina yawned as she stretched, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. The scroll in her lap was almost completely unraveled, but she could barely keep her eyes open to finish. Sasori regarded her quietly, not wanting to wake Hiyorin next to him. Her head lazily rested on his shoulder, her hands limp on the rolled parchment sprawled across her legs.

Mina caught the small smile the redhead flashed her sleeping sister before he continued reading the hardcover in his grasp. Her throat tightened, it was time to know once and for all.

     "So were you ever planning on telling me?" She leaned back on her mattress as her hands laced behind her head.

Sasori lifted his eyes, an eyebrow raising.

Mina stayed staring up at the ceiling. "I get it if you would want to keep it a secret, I mean you aren't exactly open with me. I can't even get close to you without you looking at me like a three headed scarab."

Sasori closed his book so she knew he was aware of her.

     "I always wondered why you let Yori in so easily, but had a hard time with me…  you two have always been so close, closer than me and her sometimes!"

She looked over to see Sasori holding a finger to his lips. Mina spotted Hiyorin stirring in her sleep, making Mina shut her mouth tightly until her sister relaxed again.

     "She used a lot of chakra today, she needs to rest," Sasori reminded coolly.

     "Right… sorry," Mina sat up, curling her arms around her knees. "But do you know where I'm coming from, at all?"

     "If you think because our relationship is different that I don't care about you, you're mistaken."

Mina perked up, tilting her head in confusion. Sasori shifted his eyes to the sleeping girl, sadness etching his expression.

     "Hiyorin was the first person to truly acknowledge me after my parents died. It may have been a chance meeting, but I don't know what would have happened if she didn't appear at my window that day."

Mina turned her gaze to the wall as memories flooded her mind. She remembered how Granny Chiyo used to love telling stories about Sasori whenever her sister visited the puppet shop across the street. So naturally, Hiyorin had been desperate to meet the redhead when he visited the famous puppeteer. However, the home became incredibly quiet upon his arrival, even the shop closed for nearly a month. Rumors spread about Chiyo finally kicking the bucket, the shop going bankrupt, or that 'Sasori' didn't actually exist. Hiyorin knew they were all wrong, and had been determined to meet the mysterious boy once and for all.

 

                                                                                                    Nine Years Ago

 

          "Yori, don't do it!" Mina clutched her hands at her chest. "What if the rumors are true? Chiyo might be dead in there," she whispered.

Hiyorin crossed her arms. "If that’s true, then that kid is all alone! Besides, what are you so scared of?"

     "Those puppets," chills ran over her. "They are so creepy! I bet that place is crawling with them! What if they killed Chiyo!"

Hiyorin turned to her distraught sister, clasping her shaking shoulders. "Mina, snap out of it! Puppets aren't scary, they're ninja weapons! Just like a kunai or katanas but better! And just like any other weapon, they don't move on their own."

Mina's lower lip trembled. "But what if you don't come back?"

Hiyorin smiled brightly. "Then you'll bust in there and save me!"

Mina giggled into her hands. "As if!"

Hiyorin released her, placing her fists on her hips as she faced the quiet home.

     "I'll be back in five minutes tops! Just wait here, and watch out for Kaito, I don't need that brat ratting on me again."

Mina nodded, a new determination in her eyes. "You can count on me! Just complete your mission!"

     "Now that's the confidence I'm looking for!" She smirked, her eyes landing on the three circular windows high up the building. It was no more than four stories tall, with rounded walls made of sandstone.

      _'Piece of cake,'_ Hiyorin thought as she cracked her knuckles.

     "Just be careful, okay?" Mina pleaded.

     "You got it!" Hiyorin ducked low and readied herself, then ran for the large house at top speed. She jumped at the last moment, running up the wall until she snatched a ledge. The old stone luckily had created many crevices over the years, working as foot falls as she climbed up the rounded surface.

Before long she closed in on her target, her sensitive ears twitching at the sound of rustling within. Hiyorin froze when the sounds turned into the clacking of puppet joints, her chest clenching to suppress her terror. It was hard to tell if they were unaided at this distance, but that didn't stop her imagination from running wild.

Swallowing her fear she grasped the final sill, praying the rumours were false as she slowly pulled herself up into circular window. Hiyorin couldn't hold back a gasp as she looked into the bedroom, where she met the back of a tall puppet with long brown hair. It was faced towards a second wooden body, with no puppeteer in sight.

The gasp seemed to hit their ears, causing the puppets to creak before teetering over, meeting the cold floor with a crash.

Once they fell from view, Hiyorin was able to catch sight of the shaggy red hair belonging to a small boy. He didn't seem to notice her yet, instead his gaze was cold towards the wooden bodies sprawled on the floor. The girl in the window calmed herself, realizing he must have been directing the puppets before being interrupted, however that look in his eyes didn't seem to stem from inconvenience.

     "Are you okay?"

The redhead quickly turned at her voice, his large brown eyes wide with shock. It looked as if he hadn't seen another person in ages!

Or that said person somehow broke into his bedroom unnoticed.

Hiyorin hopped off the sill, walking towards him until she met the long haired puppet still lying on the floor.

     "Sorry if I scared you! You must be Sasori, your grandmother has told me so much about you!"

He frowned at her, uncertainty scaling his brow.

Hiyorin looked away uneasily, realizing the rudeness of her intrusion. She glanced back at the puppets.

     "Hey, did you make these?"  She crouched down to them, the boy getting defensive as her hands grew nearer. He eased when Hiyorin gently scooped up the puppet, looking over it as she fixed it's hair.

     "She's pretty," Hiyorin studied the puppet's face beneath the long strands of brown hair. It looked so realistic, so human.

She looked back at Sasori, her eyes catching a framed photo over the bed next to him. It was a family portrait, containing a tall man with striking red locks, his arm wrapped around a smiling woman whose hair was a perfect match to the strands between Hiyorin's fingers. Her expression softened at the infant bundled between them.

     "Yes, I made them," Sasori finally answered, gathering the second puppet from the floor. Her heart dropped when she spotted the bright red hair adorning its head, almost identical to the boy holding it.

     "That picture, are those your parents?" She pointed over his shoulder.

He didn't respond as he carefully carried the puppet to the wall, struggling with its overall mass compared to his small frame.

     "I couldn't help but notice, but these puppets look-"

     "Why are you up here?" He huffed, finally placing the puppet on its desired hook.

Hiyorin drew back, passing the female puppet over to his outstretched hand. He gently placed it on the hook next to the red headed puppet, then turned back to Hiyorin for his answer.

     "Well, because I thought you might be lonely…”

Sasori faltered, looking over the girl suspiciously. "How would you know?"

     "I can see the light from your window at night… but everywhere else is dark. Isn't Chiyo here?"

His red hair fell over his eyes as he looked to the floor. "Granny Chiyo has been working with Uncle Ebizo downstairs. I don't see them often."

     "So you made these by yourself?" Hiyorin pointed to the hanging puppets.

He quietly nodded in response.

Hiyorin's face lit up. "That's really amazing!"

He peered through his hair as her mismatched eyes scaled the puppets excitedly. "I visit the shop a lot, but these two are unlike anything I've ever seen Chiyo make. You're really talented, you know."

Sasori seemed confused by her excitement as he looked upon his complimented work. Chiyo had only very recently taught him how to use chakra threads, and his work certainly wasn't anything praiseworthy, yet this stranger had gone far enough to call him talented. He hid his face again as a warmth blossomed in his chest, barely suppressing it before facing Hiyorin curiously.

     "Do you like puppets?"

Hiyorin nodded, taking the hand of the female puppet and testing each digit.

     "My sister is really scared of them, but I always thought they were cool! They're like pieces of art…”

Sasori's stare lingered longer than he planned, freezing when Hiyorin finally caught his gaze. She tilted her head and smiled at him sweetly, making his round cheeks heat up as his eyes widened.

     "Really?"

Hiyorin laughed as she stepped up to him. "Absolutely!"

He looked away shyly, his face still tinged in pink. Hiyorin kept her smile as she took another step closer.

     "By the way, it's nice to finally meet you, Sasori," she held out her hand. "I'm Hiyorin."

He glanced over her bashfully, slowly offering his hand, which she took confidently.

     "You know, my sister is waiting just outside… do you want to come play with us?"

Sasori looked to his hand intertwined with hers as the warmth instantly filled him to the brim. His gaze drifted to the puppets on the wall one last time, then back to Hiyorin smiling.

     "Okay."

 

                                                                                                    ~

 

          Sasori's fingers felt along the spine of the hardcover in his hands. "Hiyorin probably didn't tell you this, but when she caught me using my puppets that day, I was actually trying to get them to hug me."

     "Hug you?" Mina frowned, returning from her thoughts.

He smiled softly, an expression Mina had almost forgotten he was capable of. "I made the puppets to resemble my parents. After they were killed, Granny Chiyo lied and said they were still on their mission… but I knew better," his smile faded. "I was tired of feeling cold… and alone."

Mina looked down guiltily. "I didn't know that…”

Sasori took many moments before he collected his thoughts again. "When I arrived at Granny Chiyo's home, she didn't spend a lot of time with me. She filled the void by introducing me to the puppet master jutsu, but mostly she tried her best to distance herself. I guess the loss was too great for her to handle, and the responsibility of raising me too much of a hassle."

     "Hey, don't talk about your grandmother like that," Mina snapped.

     "Not much of a grandmother if she would rather spend time with my friends instead of her only grandson," he retorted.

Mina didn't respond, her voice catching in her throat. A lot of things suddenly made sense in that moment, and she wasn't sure how to process them.

Mina had spent scads of time with Chiyo over the years, they basically lived together at this point. Yet she never once saw anything wrong with it until now. All this time she and Chiyo had cooked, played, and joked around almost daily. Meanwhile Sasori was like a stranger to her. Chiyo often confided in Mina about her love for her grandson, but she never knew how to approach Sasori properly. They both had that in common.

Mina dropped her head to her bent knees. Of course Sasori couldn't stand her, she took the ideal relationship with his remaining family away from him. Yet here she was, scolding him for doing the same with her sister. At least Mina still had Hiyorin to turn to, but Sasori didn't have anyone else.

     "You must really hate me."

Sasori looked to Hiyorin on his shoulder. "I did at one point, but not because of your time with Chiyo."

Mina held her legs tighter. "Then why?"

Sasori flipped through the book in his hands. "What you asked before, what exactly are we keeping from you?" He swiftly changed the subject.

Mina frowned, for a moment she had completely forgotten. She pushed her auburn hair off her face as she shrugged.

     "Well you and Yori, obviously… I saw you guys outside of Konoha."

     “And?"

Mina faltered. "Aren't you guys… dating?"

Sasori instantly tilted his head down, hiding behind his high collar nonchalantly.

     "What gave you that idea?" He tried his best not to sound flustered, but ultimately failed miserably.

That was all Mina needed to know, and she expected to feel relief at that answer, but instead she just felt more guilt.

All this time Mina had been so quick to turn on Sasori, calling his puppets 'toys', scolding him unfairly, invading his space. But he still tolerated her… in fact he considered her his friend, and worthy of his protection.

_'And I will, even if you are annoying.'_

Mina smiled as she remembered the redhead's words. This was the longest he had ever spoken to her directly, exactly like he would with her sister. She wondered if it always could have been this way, if she had learned how to approach him like Hiyorin had.

     "Do you remember that kid back at the academy? Otori?"

Sasori lifted his eyes to her, his brow already furrowed. "Perhaps."

Mina fiddled with her thumbs. "When we were learning hand to hand combat… he was a bit too touchy with me. I remember crying on the stairs afterwards. Yori had gone after him when I told her, but she found out that someone had already broken his hand…”

Sasori didn't drop his gaze, even when she dared to meet it.

     "Kankuro took credit for it… it was why I started viewing him as some knight in shining armor, but it wasn't him, was it?"

Sasori looked back down at his book. "Do you know how I knew Crowe's weak point during the preliminaries?"

Mina shook her head.

     "Because I built him," he flipped the page.

Her eyes widened, remembering back to Kankuro boasting to the entire class about building his first puppet, showing off the strength of its joints and the sharpness of its weapons. But the truth was he had simply bought it from Chiyo’s shop! Sasori had been there that day, yet he never once confronted him about it. Mina brought a palm to her forehead.

     "Man, what a jerk," she said under her breath.

Sasori rubbed his tired eyes before he turned back to his book. "It's getting late, you should get some sleep. I'll continue the research for now."

Mina couldn't suppress a yawn at the thought of sleep. It was too tempting to pass up, despite wanting to continue the conversation. She muttered a quick 'thank you' before gathering her pillows and blankets, thoughtlessly tossing the unraveled scroll aside as she got comfortable. Her light snoring filled the quiet room as she dozed off with ease.

Sasori's eyes trailed over Hiyorin still resting, his expression dropping when he looked back at the page he was reading.

 

 

 **Kekkei Tota:** Heaven Release

 **Nature transformations:** Wind, Water, Lightning, Fire,

 **Origins:** Arashimura Clan

 **Location:** Originated in the Land of Storms, immigrated to the Land of Fire

 **Known Jutsus:** Heaven Release: Raijin's Strike

 **Demise:** Before the Nine Tails attack on Konoha, the Arashimura clan was mysteriously destroyed in a fire, causing the Heaven Release Kekkei Tota to become extinct. The Uchiha clan was later discovered as the-

 

 

Sasori ripped the page out of the book, folding it into a small square and placing it behind the metal plate of his headband. A pit of guilt sunk in his stomach, he hated himself for having to do this to her again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Come see me on insta for pictures from this chapter! https://www.instagram.com/teamyura/?hl=en


	6. Life & Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyorin successfully creates a new jutsu, Kakashi gives some grave news, and a friendship is destroyed.

                                                                                          Three days before finals

 

 

          Hiyorin observed the rock wall surrounding her new training spot. This space was much wider, and the voices trailing on the wind much fainter.

Her ears twitched as she checked in on Mina, who was just a short ways away practicing a mist technique Sasori had found during their many nights of research. The redhead in question studied Hiyorin as he sat upon Sanshouo, his brown eyes especially interested in her ungloved hands, which made Hiyorin feel suddenly self conscious.

Placing a palm flat on the rock, Hiyorin searched across the surface for weak points. She felt doubt run through her at the thought of her new jutsu, knowing that it involved so much precision and chakra; it could take all she had just to release it. But that wasn't the only thing clouding her mind.

     "What Kakashi said… do you really think I have a Kekkei Tota?"

Sasori leaned on his fist, his eyes finally shifting away. "Considering you don't know your heritage, yes I believe it's possible."

Hiyorin still didn't seem convinced, running her fingers over every notch of the rock. Sasori sighed, hopping off Sanshouo to stand next to her.

     "Hiyorin, having a Kekkei Tota is not impossible. In fact it would explain why you always had your lightning bite back at you. Perhaps this Kekkei Tota releases a type of chakra that's stronger than a normal nature transformation. It could also be why simple jutsus are much more effective when you use them. However it's a double edged sword, while you are capable of making stronger attacks, you are also most likely to get hit with the backlash..." Again his eyes took notice to her hands.

Hiyorin swallowed and followed his gaze, unable to ignore the white scars engraved in her dark skin. The scars branched off one another, as if the shape of the bolts never left - forever imprinted. She would have been worse off if Sasori hadn't made special gloves for her, which she rarely went without. She wished she could wear them to help her through this new technique, but she couldn't risk the barrier weakening the jutsu in any way.

     "But this is all speculation, Kakashi didn't have any proof."

Sasori took the gloves hooked on her belt, his fingers caressing the worn leather. "If you can pull this off with minimal damage to yourself, then that should be all the proof you need."

Hiyorin thought back to the many sleepless nights leading up to this moment, hours of research  dedicated to finding jutsus that required a lightning based Kekkei Genkai. But despite all the tireless research, they never found a single bit of information on the Heaven Release - not even its origins. Sasori had taken it upon himself to do extra studying, coming up with the idea of combining two jutsus into one by taking what they knew about the Chidori and the closest relative to the Lightning Release: the Storm Release Kekkei Genkai. Using the knowledge Sasori collected, they created a new jutsu based on the Chidori, but with less drawbacks thanks to Hiyorin’s abilities. Today it was time to test it, and with so little time remaining before the final exam, there was no room for mistakes.

     "Thanks for being here, Sas. I know you have your own fight to worry about, but-"

     "Don't worry about that," he neatly folded Hiyorin's gloves before placing them in his pocket. "I placed a decoy at my desk in case the bug kid hangs around again."

     "A decoy?" Hiyorin raised a brow.

     "A puppet to be precise, I set it in my desk chair when we leave. My opponent, Shino Aburame, has been trying to catch me using my puppets to learn more about them, so he's been spying on me regularly. He even planted this on me," he pulled a small coverslip from his coat.

Hiyorin gasped in amazement, looking closer at the glass slide. "What is that?"

     "It's a tracking beetle. It was the perfect specimen, actually… thanks to this I have crafted my ace against him."

Hiyorin beamed with delight as Sasori hid the slide back in his pocket. "Good to know one of us has their fight in the bag."

He shrugged. "So long as he doesn't draw it out. I'd hate to waste time."

     "Hey!"

The duo turned as Mina ran over, a smile spread wide across her face. "I did it! The technique worked!"

Hiyorin lit up, widening her arms as her sister ran to embrace her.

     "Looks like that just leaves you," Sasori turned to the rock wall. "Are you ready to try it?"

Mina released her sister, stepping back as Hiyorin's face went stern.

     "I'm ready."

     “I know you can do it!” Mina encouraged, already heading to the designated ‘safe zone’, specifically a large boulder sitting just outside the training area.

Hiyorin waved her off, turning attention back to Sasori, who wouldn’t meet her eyes.

     "Just remember what we talked about," Sasori advised. "Listen to your gut, and act accordingly. Don't waste time second guessing yourself."

She tried to read what hid behind her friend’s eyes when they met hers, but for once she couldn’t place it.

     “Sas?”

     "And don't forget we're here if you get hurt again, Yori!" Mina shouted, cowering behind the boulder to escape Sasori’s scowl.

Using the distraction, Sasori spared Hiyorin one last nod before retreating to the boulder, making sure to return Sanshouo to his scroll as he passed before placing it in his belt compartment.

Hiyorin waited until they were situated, then took a few steps away from the rock wall. If things worked out, Hiyorin wouldn't need to move in order to make the final blow. Her back stiffened as she collected chakra at the heels of her feet, locking them to the ground so she wouldn't go flying - just in case; however, the repercussions of being so close to the blast if it failed we're  equally painful.

But it was too late to rethink her strategy, she had to do this no matter the cost. Besides, if things got bad Hiyorin knew Mina and Sasori's combined skill could save her. If there was something she never doubted, it was her team.

     "Go Yori! Show that rock who’s boss!" Mina shouted through cupped hands. Sasori simply gave a thumbs up, signaling they were in position. Hiyorin nodded as she swallowed, returning her gaze back to the target.

She took a deep breath as her eyes shut, concentrating while the air grew thick with anticipation. Bringing her hands up, Hiyorin made three hand signs, this time holding her left arm.

Sparks danced along the length of her fingers and up, her hair instantly frizzing from the static traveling over her body. She waited patiently as her chakra grew, forming into a ball of frantic electricity at her open palm. Hiyorin's teeth clenched when it quickly started consuming her hand, her fingers daring to curl and cut off the jutsu completely.

No, she had to focus. The sparks fought against her control, already zapping her in retaliation. Hiyorin ignored the pain creeping up her arm, instead forcing more chakra to her palm.

Her arm shook as she fought to hold on, the agony becoming more intense with every passing second. She had to relax - it was what her body begged for, as if it was the only way out of this unscathed.

So Hiyorin breathed. Quickly at first, then slower and deeper.

The collected energy started to weigh down on her, but it was nowhere near as dense as she remembered the Chidori being. She balanced, accommodating the weight as she directed the sparks back down her arm.

Hiyorin finally opened her eyes as she exhaled, and was surprised to see falling sparks before her. She watched as they seemed to dance through the thick air - almost in slow motion.

It was working, but it wasn't what she had expected. Normally her lightning would move frantically and untamed, but this was so foreign to her - so contained.

And the _sound_.

These weren't a thousand chirping sparrows itching at her ears, but rather the rumble of rolling thunder pounding her heart full of adrenaline. The last of the bolts rolled into her palm, ready to deal the intended blow. Hiyorin carefully reeled her arm back, feeling no resistance from the jutsu. Her eyes stayed true to the target, picturing Gaara’s face against the stone. His empty irises stared back at her, the red of the scar on his forehead standing out even against the colour of his hair.

For a moment the scar faded, and his face softened. Hiyorin recognized his childlike features, but it was the smallest smile, the only one she ever saw from him on his lips, that made her choke. Hiyorin forced the image away, leaving only the target drawn on the stone.

With a deep breath, hiyorin drew the lighting in, exclaiming when she thrust her arm forward. The lightning flowed with her movements like water, then shot out her palm in a thick beam of violet light. It centered directly on the target, easily cutting through the old stone wall.

Hiyorin held her arm again tightly, pulsing more energy into her hand. The wild sparks dancing along the beam spread through the cracks in the old rock, lighting the wall from within with their energy.

Then exploded it from the inside.

Hiyorin closed her fingers, cutting off the jutsu and stumbling back as her arms raised. The blast of the explosion shook the ground beneath her, showering the area with stone. After a moment she slowly lowered her defence, quickly realizing that only dust particles fell around her - glimmering in the afternoon sun until they settled to reveal her work.

Any stone the sparks had connected with left it completely obliterated, crushed to its finest form as it returned to the earth in ashes. Hiyorin dared to step closer, examining the hole in the center of the crater. It traveled straight through, and into the boulder fifteen feet behind it.

She stepped back in disbelief, hesitantly looking down at her hand. It was unharmed.

Hiyorin curled her fingers just in case, finding no resistance. She smirked, checking on her team peering from behind the rocks. Mina jumped up, hollering and cheering as her arms raised.

Hiyorin proudly turned back to the fractured stone. "Screw the Chidori," she cracked her knuckles. "Let's see how you face up against the Raitori."

 

Kakashi and Sasuke stopped in the middle of their training, turning to the smoke cloud blooming over the mountain range in the distance.

     "Was that-?" Sasuke started.

     "No," Kakashi interrupted. "That wasn't the Chidori," the smile in his voice muffled by his mask.  

_'Never, ever tell her she can't do something. Or better yet do, that way she'll get through it faster. She thrives on proving people wrong.'_

 

                                                                                               Day before finals

 

          Hiyorin carefully stepped through the open gates leading to an empty meadow. She frowned, rereading the note that had been mysteriously left in her room. It said to come to this particular spot at midday - which it was - yet the area appeared to be completely empty. Mina and Sasori had been reluctant to allow her to go alone, believing it could be a trap from Dosu or even Gaara, but Hiyorin felt she had obey the request. After all if it was Gaara, it could mean he wants to reconsider the plan, and maybe then they wouldn't have to fight.

But now she wasn't so sure that was the case. There was nothing here, and she was currently wide open for an ambush if such a thing was planned. Hiyorin kept her guard up, ears listening beyond the sound of nature surrounding the large space. So far she seemed to be the only one around.

Her eyes went downcast as her foot knocked against a rock in her path. Despite the overgrowth, square stone fragments poked through the unkempt grass; their history long since washed away. She stepped onto the smooth rock to inspect it but made sure to tread lightly.  

     “Foundation?” Hiyorin tilted her head.

There was no question, these were once homes stripped down the their stone bases. Sporadic cracks allowed grass and flowers to sprout, but the weeds choked them, stopping them from reaching their much needed sunlight. The whole feel of the area, though it was beautiful, made Hiyorin's stomach drop and her heart pound in her head. Something deep inside just made her feel like curling up and never leaving this place.

It was like she was in a genjutsu, or trapped in a horrible nightmare.

     "Ah, you’re here. Sorry I'm late."

Hiyorin faced the familiar voice, the colour draining from her face.

     "Kakashi?"

     "I see you got my note," the white haired jonin waved.

Hiyorin looked around, hearing no other sounds of footsteps entering the large meadow, but she refused to believe he would meet with her alone like this. This had to be a set up.

     "Interesting place to meet…”

     "You'd be surprised,” he scratched the back of his hair awkwardly.

     "So, are you here to lecture me or something?"

     "Not quite, I just wanted to talk," he casually shifted his weight.

Hiyorin eyed him suspiciously. "If that's the case, then why meet here? Wouldn't it be easier to talk to me in the village?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Why? What's wrong with here?"

Hiyorin fought the chill running over her. "Nothing, I just don't see the appeal…  what is this place anyway?"

Kakashi glanced to the cracked foundation beneath her, his face softening. "This… is a scar on the Leaf Village."

     "A scar?" Hiyorin questioned.

Kakashi nodded as he approached, standing tall over the genin. "Hiyorin, do you know what your affinity is?"

The genin scoffed. "It's kind of obvious, isn't it?"

     "Not necessarily, have you ever tested it?"

She drew back, her brow creasing. "There's a test?"

     "There is, it's why I wanted to meet you in person actually. Mind if I borrow the note I gave you?"

Hiyorin looked over the square paper in her hand hesitantly before passing it over, scanning the jonin’s features one last time. Kakashi ignored her prying eye, pinching the note between his index and middle finger.

     "The easiest way to test your affinity is by studying the effects your chakra has on the world. This is the most basic test, and depending on how the paper reacts we'll get our answer. For instance, I am lightning affinity, so when I generate chakra from my fingers, the paper does this."

Hiyorin's eyes were wide in awe as the paper crinkled in his fingers, the deep creases distorting the words written upon it.

     "The five nature transformations are: Water, Fire, Air, Lightning, and Earth.  Depending on the nature of your chakra this paper will either: dampen, ignite, split in two, wrinkle, or turn to dust.  However, ninja who possess Kekkei Genkai or Kekkei Tota may receive different results, or a mixture of the five."

     "You're here to prove your claim, aren't you?" Hiyorin asked as she took the wrinkled paper from his outstretched hand.

     "Something like that," he placed his hands back in his pockets. "Aren't you curious?"

Hiyorin smoothed the edges of the note, watching the words reform. Sasori had told her that if she achieved the Raitori then that was all the proof she needed. However it still didn't inform her on _which_ Kekkei Tota she presumably possessed, and she began to wonder if Kakashi knew more than he wanted her to believe.

     "Why are you so interested in me?" Hiyorin kept her eyes on the paper.

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "You really don't trust me, do you?" Hiyorin's grip tightened as he stepped closer. "When we last saw each other, you seemed very lost. I want to help."

     "Why?"

     "Because I might have the answers you're looking for."

Hiyorin slowly met his black iris, the other hidden beneath his headband. Many things seemed to be hidden about the man before her, even his smile concealed through the fabric of his mask. She wanted to trust him, just like she always wanted others to trust her, and the more she hesitated the more her body began to ache. If she had learned anything from creating the Raitori, it was that she had to trust her gut.

     "And if I don't give you the result you're looking for?"

     "I guess we'll just have to wait and see," the jonin backed up.

Hiyorin held his gaze a moment longer, unable to read the stern look in his eye. She sighed, placing the paper between her first and second fingers and holding them before her eyes. Thoughts restlessly clouded her mind as she tried to call on her chakra, the concern clearly etched in her expression as Kakashi's eyes watched on. Finally she composed herself, expensing chakra as she exhaled.

Relief washed over her as the paper began to wrinkle, mimicking Kakashi almost perfectly. It was short lived however as it ignited, the edges charring before bolts charged through the folds down the middle and blasting it out of her hand. Hiyorin’s breath caught in her throat, unable to process the ashes floating before her.

Lowering  her hand she felt the gray remains drifting from her fingertips, fluttering to the grass like autumn leaves.  Her eyes dared to meet the man before her, the serious stare of the jonin causing her stomach to squeeze.

     "Kakashi?"

He closed his eyes, expression unreadable as his weight shifted.

     "Follow me."

He strolled forward and Hiyorin hesitantly did the same, close on his heels as they approached the middle of the meadow. Before long they were stopped before a large memorial stone; Hiyorin was familiar with them as they were spotted all throughout the Sand village. They marked areas of great loss, similar to a mass grave. Her throat tightened at the sight, engraved on every inch of the large purple stone - were names.

     "This was once the home of the Arashimura clan," his eyes shifted to Hiyorin's blank expression. "I see you've never heard of them. Care for a history lesson?"

The breeze rolling through the area sent shivers over her skin but she nodded, her lips tightening into a thin line.

Kakashi brushed off her discomfort, speaking clearly as his hand rested on the stone. "The Arashimura clan was a great attribute to Konoha for the many years they lived in the village. They were very peaceful people and didn't cause much trouble.

     "Many members worked as political ambassadors and even peacekeepers. They had a sense for people, and were able to appeal to others emotionally, which was a key tactic when negotiating with neighboring countries. They had gained deep trust within the Leaf for their service.” Kakashi kept his eyes down. "But unfortunately, even after all their service to the village, the Arashimura clan never felt complete acceptance to the Leaf. It's hard to prove trust and loyalty to those who refuse to accept it, after all. Many considered them 'outsiders' since they were once a nomadic clan stemming from the Land of Storms. It was said that an Arashimura was at their most powerful during a storm; some could even control the lightning that came from the heavens."

Hiyorin felt those same chills again. Her heart pounded against her ribcage hard enough for her chest to strain.  The lost look in her eye was enough to make Kakashi falter. He knew he had to get to the point, whether she was ready for it or not.

     “They didn't feel safe in one place, for they were sought after for their rare Kekkei Tota: the Heaven Release.”

Hiyorin's breath caught in her throat, and suddenly she felt sick from the realization. Everything within her wanted to beg for silence, but Kakashi seemed set on continuing. Hiyorin couldn't bring herself to meet his eye, her ears beginning to ring as she tried to hang onto his voice; which was the only thing grounding her in that moment.

     "The Heaven Release is very special because of its combined nature transformations: Wind, Water, Lightning, and Fire. The Arashimura were aware of this devastating combination, and were cautious to only use it as a last resort. This of course created many enemies who believed such power didn't belong in the hands of those who refused to use it, and they lost many people during their travels due to these conflicts. It was the third and current Hokage who invited them to Konoha, where they were promised protection. But, being outsiders, they were only given land on the outskirts of the village, similar to its neighboring clan: The Uchiha."

Kakashi's brow creased as he took his hand off the stone. "Sharing land with outsiders angered the Uchiha clan, leaving them feeling cheated and cast aside by the village completely. This started a rivalry between the clans, one the Arashimura's always tried to handle peacefully, but ultimately failed."

Hiyorin read every visible name on the memorial stone until her vision started to blur, feeling as if she didn't focus on something she might double over.

The jonin's eyes went dark. "Every Arashimura in the village was destroyed over ten years ago, by the clan that hated them most."

Hiyorin shut her eyes tightly as an intense pain in her chest halted her ability to think anymore. Her palms met her closed lids as her teeth clenched.

Kakashi regarded her solemnly, pausing only to let his words sink in.  "The Uchiha's were a destructive clan, but honorable and loyal to Konoha. However, they selfishly believed they were more deserving of leading the village… and were not willing to take it peacefully."

Kakashi pulled his gaze away, unable to watch as Hiyorin fell apart. "The Uchiha were successful in eradicating the Arashimura, then they used their clan's fire jutsu to erase the evidence. They seemingly got away with it, until the Nine Tails attack almost destroyed the village a year later. It is only possible to control such a powerful beast with the sharingan - which is the Uchiha clan’s Kekkei Genkai. So, the village sent spies into the clan to gather evidence of their rebellion."

He took a deep breath.

     "They found the evidence they needed through the leader of the rebellion's son, Itachi Uchiha. And as a captain for the ANBU black-ops, Itachi was ordered to destroy the clan as a sign of retribution for their actions. Itachi managed to kill everyone, only sparing his younger brother: Sasuke. He later defected from the Leaf, and that seemed to be the end of the horrible nightmare. However, old memories resurfaced when you showed up…”

The distraught girl placed a hand on the memory stone, fighting the tears daring to run down her cheeks. She didn't want to believe it, but her heart broke all the same.

     "Hiyorin, I have reason to believe that you are the only known surviving member of the Arashimura clan."

The genin shuddered as the pain in her heart expanded, swelling in her chest as if ready to explode. Kakashi knew he wouldn't be able to offer comfort the way she needed, deciding instead to grant her silence. His eyes shut as Hiyorin broke down, her knees meeting the grass while anguish choked her thoughts. Of all the theories she had created regarding her parents, there was always hope of one day being reunited with them. She didn't like this feeling suffocating her. Loneliness, numbness, despair. It clouded her mind until only one emotion took over.

Rage.

Kakashi turned to her, spotting the look in Hiyorin's eye as her gaze drove into the stone. He paused, as if suddenly regretting his decision. He had seen far too many young people with that look - his own student among them. He knelt down to her level, cautiously taking her shoulder and squeezing.

     "Listen to me, Hiyorin, I know it's a lot to take in at once… but believe me when I say I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't absolutely certain. The Hokage himself was the one to assign me with this task, you aren't alone."

Hiyorin shuddered as her breathing regulated, somehow finding solace in the jonin's comfort, but knew it still wasn't enough. Kakashi eased his grip but didn't let go, helping the genin to her feet shakingly.  It took many moments before she was composed, looking up at Kakashi with an apologetic stare. He softened his stance and gave her the space she needed before slowly reaching into his pocket.

     "That isn't the only news I have for you. The third Hokage had close ties with the Arashimura clan during their time here, and he wishes to speak with the Kazekage about reinstating your clan by moving you to Konoha. Of course nothing is set in stone, and you are at full liberty to turn down his offer.”

Hiyorin swallowed hard, praying for her chest to ease enough to speak through ragged breaths. Kakashi noted her hesitation, retrieving two objects from his pockets and presenting them to the distressed girl.

     "You don't have to answer now, give it some thought first. Regardless of your choice, and even though you were not trained here, the Hokage wanted you to have this," he carefully took Hiyorin's hand and placed a new headband in her palm.

Hiyorin spotted her reflection in the shining metal, her eyes trailing over the leaf insignia etched at its center. The second object was a patch. On it was an intricate design in black against a white circle, accented with a silver threaded border. Her eyes trailed over each detail as Kakashi again spoke.

     "This is your clan’s insignia, I thought you would want to have it for your wardrobe…  but perhaps wait until after the finals."

Hiyorin rubbed her watering eyes, feeling a swell of pride as her fingers clasping around the headband. That was until realization took over, and she saw the severity of the situation. She was an Arashimura, hailing from the leaf village, which was set to be destroyed tomorrow.

     "Kakashi…”  she croaked through tears. "I need to tell you something important."

     "Hmm?"

She turned to face him, the patch held tight to her chest. "Konoha is in -"

Hiyorin's eyes widened as she was suddenly pulled off her feet by multiple hands, then whisked away from the jonin. Kakashi disappeared from her view as she entered the bushes, then fell back into something hollow. She looked out in time to realize she was in a barrel shaped body, the doors shutting as latches locked her in. She hammered on the wood as the prison rose, hurriedly floating away from the scene.

     "Sasori, that better be you out there! Because I'm gonna kick your ass!"

The redhead didn't look over his shoulder as he glared, his chakra threads commanding Kuroari as they fled.

     "You're lucky it is me, you idiot! You almost got yourself killed!"

Hiyorin couldn't deny she was relieved to hear his voice, but that didn't stop her from kicking her legs in frustration; she barely made a dent in the wooden walls.

     "Let me out or I'll break it to splinters!" She warned.

Sasori hesitated momentarily, his eyes shifting to the empty trees before landing and commanding Kuroari to open it's doors. Hiyorin fell out mid punch, landing on all fours before her teammate.

She had no time to stand before she was effortlessly scooped off the ground by her shirt, Sasori's expression dangerous as it met Hiyorin's gaze.

     "I hope you're aware you were followed here! I had to take out ten sound ninja before you even opened your big mouth!" He pushed her back once she caught her footing.

Hiyorin gathered herself, her fist tight over the headband still in her palm. "I had it under control -"

     "No, you didn't! What the hell were you thinking?" His voice shook uncharacteristically.

The sand ninja's lips pulled into a tight line, fighting back tears as she was scolded.

     “Do you ever think before you make these reckless decisions? You could have gotten us all killed! What kind of leader are you?!”

The redhead caught the fist that flew forward, but the force still pushed his back into the tree behind him harshly. His head met the bark, wincing as his headband loosened and fell from his forehead. The metal plate pinged against the dirt as he caught Hiyorin's second attack. His grip tightened around her knuckles when her glazed eyes met his aggressively.

     "Hiyorin," he strained. "Relax."

She pushed against his hold, but the tree halted him from going any further. Her fists shook as water gathered in her ducts until they flooded, the tears staining her cheeks and dripping off her chin. Her chest heaved as her emotions took over, causing sobs to escape her lips.

Instead of pressing back as she expected, Sasori drew his teammate forward, pulling her toward him despite protest. She pushed her palms against his chest when he stepped closer, but his arms wrapped tightly around her anyway. Hiyorin swore into his neck over and over until Sasori could no longer make out her words between sobs. Her legs buckled under her and he followed, their knees hitting the dirt as she fell further into his embrace. Sasori shut his eyes as she wailed, his red hair falling over his brow.

Hiyorin clung to him while her tears soaked his shirt, completely disregarding the Arashimura insignia lost in the grass beside them. This certainly wasn't how she was expecting her first hug from Sasori, but that didn't diminish the fact that it was what she desperately needed.

The softness of his hair, the smell of his skin, everything about him felt like home. And more than ever Hiyorin wanted to dive deeper into him, to accept all his comfort and safety to tame the storm raging within her.

The way his palm slowly drew circles over her back brought her back to reality, and immediately she felt homesick. Sasori seemed to sense her yearning, gently placing his hand on the nape of her neck; the sensation so soothing Hiyorin could only lean back into his touch. Her eyes shut, and for a moment everything drained away, giving her breaking heart a chance to rest.

Sasori's eyes shyly searched hers through his hair, making Hiyorin feel dizzy; her gaze straining to focus on the boy before her. She couldn't remember the last time they had been this close, the contact making her cheeks heat up so much that had her complexion been fairer, she would be visibly red.

Gently Hiyorin pushed off him, putting space between them as her gaze drifted. Sasori did the same, his eyes landing on the insignia at his side. His brow pulled together when Hiyorin's searching hand found it, brushing off the dust as sorrow filled her eyes once again. Many moments of silence stilled the air as Hiyorin rubbed her thumbs over the beautifully sewn patch.

     "Kakashi said -"

     "I know what he said," Sasori whispered.

Hiyorin looked over him, and again found she couldn’t read him. His fists clenched in his lap, his lids closing tightly when she shuffled closer.

     "I'm sorry for taking it out on you…”  she slowly stood, stepping over to the trunk where Sasori's headband sat.

The redhead didn't respond, his gaze locked on the Konoha insignia staring back at him from the grass; the new metal glinted from the sun peering through the branches above, taunting him. Everything within him wanted to snap the band in half, but knew that wouldn't sever Hiyorin's true ties with Konoha. Kakashi had figured it out, just like he feared he would. And worst of all…

     "Sasori… "

He drew away from his thoughts, cautiously looking over his shoulder. His heart stopped when he saw Hiyorin holding his mangled headband in one hand, and the creased note that had fallen from it.

The page in question fluttered against the breeze, still clasped in Hiyorin's fingers. Betrayal scorched her expression as she read it again and again, holding onto every word written about her clan.

     "All this time… did you…”  she couldn't seem to find the words, oblivious to the secrets Sasori had been keeping from her.

     "How long have you known?"

Sasori shut his eyes as he turned away. "Hiyorin, I'm -"

     "How long have you known?!" Her deafening voice made him flinch.

The boy ran his fingers through his hair, his palms digging into his closed eyes. He couldn't bare to face her, yet there was no way he'd be free to leave without talking. He didn't get the chance to answer, being forcibly picked from the ground; his spine meeting bark once again. Hiyorin pressed up against him, her forearm tight against his collarbone, granting him no chance of escape.

Her bright  irises dug into him, lit with rage as they again swelled with tears.

Sasori pleadingly returned the gaze, causing Hiyorin to waver - but only slightly. She spoke through her teeth, but it came out sounding more like a growl.

     "How long?"

Sasori struggled against her hold, desperate to avoid the truth at all cost. But it was hopeless, he had been found out, and his worst fear was about to come true.

     "Eight years."

Hiyorin's eyes shut tight, her heart pounding as her rage took over. Her body shook as her fist lifted. Sasori's eyes widened when sparks danced along her knuckles, then were thrust forward. Hiyorin's scream rang through his ears, his lids closing when she made contact. Splinters grazed his cheek and caught in his hair when the electricity connected with thick bark, sparing him the lethal blow. However it didn't feel that way when Sasori slowly met his teammate's hateful gaze.

The lightning cut but her eyes never strayed. Hiyorin forcibly pulled back, dislodging her knuckles from the new knot in the tree. She stepped back from the redhead, allowing him room to finally catch his breath.

Sasori fell forward without the support of Hiyorin's arms, his palms meeting the dirt as his vision blurred.  At first he thought it was due to his ears being distorted from the blow, but he was quickly proven wrong when droplets soaked the earth below him. Sasori shut his eyes as tears stung his ducts, only opening them when he felt Hiyorin's presence over him.

She only stood there momentarily, seemingly disappearing when a gust of wind flew by them. Sasori held back his sobs as he grasped for his chest.

_'Please don't leave. I don't want to be cold again.'_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! For pictures from this chapters, go here! https://www.instagram.com/teamyura/?hl=en


	7. The Final Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of finals has come, and Team Yura is in shambles. The battles begin, but Sasuke or Kakashi are strangely absent, leaving the examiner no choice but to continue on without them. Will Hiyorin be forced to battle Gaara after all?

 

 

          It was the day of the finals, and everyone was gathered for the event in the massive stadium of Konoha. An intense sense of anticipation consumed the genin's thoughts as they gathered for the final showdown located in the center of the leaf village.

Mina and Sasori clumsily made their way through the crowd, careful not to lose each other as the open gates of the stadium beckoned them. Finally they were upon it, following directions of various signs until they were met with familiar faces up a flight of stairs.

     "Mina! About time you got here," Temari winked.

Sasori drifted from his teammate's side as Mina approached the blonde, her gaze following after the particularly quiet boy. He stopped at the other end of the room, where the wall was open to view the grounds below.

Within the stadium was a nature setting, surrounded by countless bleachers filled with citizens and visitors; their collective voices masking the conversations among finalists.

Mina examined Temari's concerned gaze, then hid behind a forced smile. "We wouldn't miss it!"

Sasori's eyes narrowed over his shoulder, only to return to viewing the stadium. He figured it was best to study the layout of the battle field, and wasn't surprised when he spotted his opponent doing the same.

     "Sasori, I hope you plan on putting on a show today," Shino stalked up to him, not faltering to the redhead's glare.

     "For your sake, it's best I don't."

     "Hmph. You speak big, but we all know you can't hide behind your puppets forever."

Sasori's eyes went dark, regrettably choosing to ignore the boy in blacked-out glasses.

     "Yori's not here yet," Mina suddenly spoke at his side. "She didn't make curfew last night either. I thought you said you were keeping an eye on her? What happened with the meeting?"

     "Don't worry about it."

Mina frowned deeply. "Hiyorin is my sister, and you haven't said a thing about her since you came back alone yesterday. I've been patient, so tell me what happened!"

Sasori gripped the railing tighter, trying his best not to let his mind recall the past events leading up to this moment. Mina's expression softened at his obvious distress, taking a step closer.

     "Don't tell me you're unraveling so close to showtime, Sasori."

The duo turned at the voice, meeting Hiyorin's cold stare as her arms crossed. Sasori immediately turned back to the stadium while Mina ran for her sister, embracing Hiyorin as she voiced her relief. Hiyorin kept her eyes on the puppeteer as she returned the hug, reluctant to answer any of Mina's prying questions.

     "Yori, where did you get this?" Mina pushed off her sister, quickly jerking her so her back faced her.

Hiyorin relaxed, knowing she was referring to the insignia patched onto her shirt. Mina ran her fingers over the freshly sewn fabric, then stepped back.

Hiyorin turned with a masked smile, tilting her head. "Just a new accessory. Stop worrying so much, I'm here, right?"

     "Yeah..." Mina couldn't hide her concern, her stomach twisting with uncertainty.

They were interrupted by the sound of the instructor's voice booming through the stadium, causing all voices to cease and the finalist to gather at the railing.

Genma stood in the middle of the field, tapping his clipboard with the senbon usually held in his lips. Neji Hygua stood at his side, with his opponent nowhere in sight.

That was until the closed gates of the stadium were thrown open, and no other than Naruto Uzumaki made his presence known. His clumsy entrance was brought to ridiculous levels when it was clear he had not arrived alone; a stampede of cattle hot was on his heels. It was unknown why or how he had pulled off such a thing, but the residents of the village didn’t seem surprised by his antics. Regardless, he had made it just in time, and was ready to face the boy he had sworn vengeance against. And while it wasn't a long fight, it certainly was entertaining, and possibly Naruto's shining moment.

Remarkably he had fought passed Neji's defenses, and managed to win by blood and guts alone. Despite his win, the genin knew it was still up to the judges to make the call if he would make chunin, so the celebration was short lived.  Mina wholeheartedly congratulated him when he got back to the waiting room, leaving an empty space between Hiyorin and Sasori  at the railing. They listened intently when Genma returned to the center of the field, his voice booming as he spoke to the crowd.

     "Ladies and gentlemen, I regret to inform you that Sasuke Uchiha has not been located for his fight. But because he does have another battle at the end of the match, we are giving him until then to fight against Hiyorin.”

The crowd seemed displeased at the news, but quickly became excited with the notion of waiting until the end for the big fight. Hiyorin had picked up the conversations of noblemen, and was aware of their bets against Gaara. It seemed to be swaying entirely to Sasuke's benefit, while Hiyorin was referred to as the 'unknown'. She knew that by wearing the insignia on her back that name wouldn't last, but she didn't care for their opinions.

Temari rolled her eyes next to her. "They would bend the rules for their precious Uchiha."

Hiyorin nodded quietly, still watching over Genma relaying the names for the next fight. Her eyes shifted to the puppeteer, only to realize he had already left.

Genma continued speaking from the ground below. "Because the second fight has been rescheduled, we will move onto the next round between Shino Aburame and Sasori."

As if on cue, Sasori stepped out into the sunlight with his opponent; the rays reflecting the shine of his vibrant hair. Mina returned to Hiyorin's side just as the boys met with Genma, then turning to face each other. Hiyorin's grip tightened on the metal railing when the instructor lifted his hand, signaling the fight to begin.

However, Shino and Sasori didn't move an inch, instead they simply stared at each other, Sasori with his arms crossed and Shino with his hands hidden in his long coat pockets.

So much time had passed that Genma had to intervene, coughing into his fist. "Uh, I said begin."

Sasori sighed heavily, dropping his stance. "I suppose you're waiting for me then?"

     "You thought correct," Shino's deep voice replied.

     "Your mistake."

Shino refused to flinch as Sasori stretched his arm to the side, his finger twitching as a scroll was removed from his belt. He opened it  with his chakra lines as he made a seal, releasing a massive cloud of red smoke that covered the area.

Mina's brow pulled together in confusion. Sasori's clouds, poisonous or not, were always purple.

Shino gasped as he backed away, given little time to escape the onslaught of kunai suddenly breaking through the smoke screen. He flipped out of the noxious cloud, coaxing the thick smog from his lungs with a heavy cough.

Sasori's figure was shown in silhouette among the clearing fog, a new body now accompanying him,  floating just above the grass.

Shino's eyes widened when he spotted the puppet attached to Sasori's strings, causing a smirk to breach the redhead's lips.

     "You wanted a show right? Then allow me to take the stage. Besides, you've already lost."

     "Impossible," Shino stated. "It's only just begun."

Sasori kept his smirk, widening his stance as his arms spread. Kamasuri flew forward at his command, its joints clacking with every move. Shino narrowly escaped each senbon shooting at him,  noting the purple substance dripping from each tip.

He quickly retreated out of Sasori's range, kneeling down to catch his breath.

     "Poison."

     "You're right," Sasori called. "One drop of this is enough to take down an elephant. I hope you're agile beyond your bugs."

Shino glared. "Of course, how could I forget?" He straightened and made a hand seal.

Sasori pulled Kamasuri back, calmly setting it behind him so he had full view of his opponent. He cocked an eyebrow when Shino still didn't move as he desperately waited for his hand sign to be registered.

     "What? Is there a problem?"

Shino started to panic, his bugs weren't responding within or outside of him. He searched around for any sign of his beetles but there was nothing. He looked back only to see Sasori's same grin.

     "So you've noticed," the redhead tilted his head. "Don't tell me you actually fell for my desk decoy?"

     "What have you done?!" Shino's voice shook.

     "I knew you were trying to catch me using my puppets, so I built myself a model to sit at my desk in my stead. While you were foolishly spying on my decoy, I was busy using the lovely tracking beetle you gave me to conduct experiments. Your bugs are quite extraordinary creatures," he smiled, then it faded. "However, they fall so easily to poisons."

     "What?" Shino breathed.

     "Don't worry, you won't start to feel the effects for another moment or so..." Sasori causally shifted his weight. "When I summoned Kamasuri, it released a toxic gas that entered your system where your beloved bugs lay. It attacked their small bodies, causing them to perish within you. My poison won't kill you, but you will feel the side effects of dead bugs in your veins."

Shino doubled over, falling to his knees. His teeth clenched as he grasped his chest. "You bastard."

     "It's a shinobi's duty to know his opponents strengths before battle. You tried to do that and failed. Perhaps next time you'll be able to tell a puppet from a human."

     "I don't see a human before me," Shino breathed heavily. "I see a monster."

Sasori returned Kamasuri to its scroll, securing it back on his belt. "Call me what you like, but it's over. Maybe if you had taken the opportunity to make the first move, you could have had a better chance... but I doubt it."

Shino barely had enough strength to glare behind his glasses before he fell on his stomach - out cold. Genma casually walked up to the immobile genin, checking his pulse before pointing in Sasori's direction.

     "The match goes to Sasori."

The massive crowd clapped admiringly for the puppeteer, even receiving a smile from the Hokage. The elder man leaned on the arm of his throne, getting the attention of the Kazekage seated at his side.

     "Sasori has great potential, you must be very proud to have such talent in your village. He is Lady Chiyo's grandson, correct?"

     "Indeed," The Kazekage regarded him, his black lined eyes squinting as he grinned beneath his half-mask.

     "I hope your village benefits from him," The Hokage straightened in his chair.

The Kazekage let a small chuckle leave his lips as he turned back to the puppeteer leaving the arena. "Unfortunately he's never been one to participate in village activities..."

Sasori calmly returned to the waiting room, leaning against the wall to look out on the stadium. He rudely ignored Mina's congratulations on his arrival, his eyes never meeting his teammates as his arms crossed.   

The next match between Shikamaru and Temari went by slow, which seemed unexpected. The end result was won by Shikamaru, having skillfully caught Temari in his shadow possession jutsu, but he decided to forfeit the match; making Temari ultimately the winner.

There was still no sign of Kakashi or Sasuke and the crowd was restless. Temari sighed next to Hiyorin impatiently.

     "They can't wait all day for him. The crowd will  riot," she stated. "At this rate Sasuke will have to fight back to back."

     "Maybe that's his plan," Hiyorin offered plainly.

Termai rolled her eyes. "What a show-off. Well, Mina better put on a good show then!"

Mina stretched as she waited for Genma's signal. Dosu had chosen to take the stairwell down, leaving Mina in the waiting room to watch when he entered the field.

     "Show him what you got," Hiyorin nodded to her sister.

     "You got it! Oh, I almost forgot," Mina brought two small objects out of her pouch. “I got these for the match."

Hiyorin smiled when they were placed in her palms. "Ear plugs. Thanks, Mina."

Her sister let a sad stare pass between them before climbing onto the railing, hopping over and landing on the ground below. Her eyes went serious as her stare dug into Dosu, not dropping it even when she approached and set herself opposite of him.

     "You're lucky it’s Mina fighting Dosu and not you, Hiyorin," Temari muttered.

     "You're right, his ability is my worst enemy: sound," she secured the plugs into her ears, feeling protected from the booming voices surrounding her.

The sand sibling drew in closer, her voice low as she checked for eavesdroppers. She wrapped her fingers around Hiyorin's wrist to ensure her full attention.

     "You and your team have an escape plan, right?"

Hiyorin narrowed her eyes at her. "Sasuke isn't my only opponent today."

Temari looked down, her grip tightening. "I can't allow you do that, Hiyorin."

     "I made my decision back in Suna, remember?" She turned to the blonde. "Do yourself a favour and keep out of my way."

Temari wavered, releasing the sand ninja and backing up. She glanced at her youngest brother across the room, who had been silently watching.

 

                                                                                                              ~

 

          Dosu smirked to his opponent across from him. "Well, can we begin?"

Genma looked to each contestant, his hand raising.

     "Beg-"

He was interrupted by Dosu lifting his sleeve and sending a sonic boom at Mina, who had no time to react before she was flung back by the sheer force of the wind.

Genma's mouth dropped, causing the senbon to fall from his lips. He went to step in, but was caught off guard by a tidal wave shooting passed him.

Dosu quickly avoided the swell, catching sight of his opponent kneeling before an open scroll. The blood from her freshly cut thumb merged into the draining summoning seal as it pooled around her feet.

     "So that's how you wanna play?" Mina grinned, bringing her hands up as she made five consecutive seals, then hit the puddle with an open palm.

     "What are you gonna do with water?" Dosu laughed. "Soak me?"

Mina beamed confidently as she charged chakra into the liquid, making it rise and form into two massive towers, twisting until they resembled the heads of dragons. Dosu took a step back as the heads began spiraling around each other, starting to form a tornado in the middle of the field.

Mina got to her feet and directed the storm as it spun faster, reaching drill-like momentum as they smashed down on Dosu.

Temari cried out with joy, her arms lifting excitedly over her head. Hiyorin smiled at her sister as she leaned further on the railing, pride swelling in her chest. The girls quickly changed expressions when they spotted the sound ninja still standing, the water falling like rain around him. He lowered the speaker, his expression smug as he stared back at his opponent.

     "H-he shielded himself?" Temari stuttered.

     "With sound?" Kankuro suddenly spoke at Hiyorin's side. She frowned at him, wondering how he managed to sneak down from the audience unnoticed.

Mina could only look bewildered at Dosu across from her. It was impossible, how could sound block her attack? Mina refused to believe it, calling on more water. She continued using water based attacks, all that seemed to fail against Dosu's sound.

Suddenly Mina was thrown back by a deafening blast. She dug her heels into the dirt to halt herself, covering her head to block out the ear shattering noise that caused her teeth to chatter.

Dosu lowered his arm. "Is that all you know how to do?" He snickered. "Your water is useless against me!" He shouted, running full speed for his opponent, readying his fists.

Mina was on her feet in seconds, her own knuckles raising as ice covered them. Dosu threw his fist forward aggressively, but missed when Mina reared back. Her eyes widened as Dosu's attack brushed passed her, only to bring up the speaker in a fluid motion. She took her chance, forcing her fist into the metal.

A barely audible sound escaped the contraption when she followed through her hit, in fact the metal didn't even dent.

Mina let out a gasp as Dosu smirked behind his arm. That was when she heard it: a high pitched whine that caused her brain to shudder, followed by a drop of blood rolling down her jaw. Mina stumbled back as she cried out in pain, her hand cradling the bleeding ear.

Dosu laughed maniacally at the sight. "The human body is more than 70 percent water, and water transmits sound. No matter how much you use, you are defenseless against me!"

Mina tried to look up at him, but her eyesight was unreliable at this point. Her vision shifted and blurred as if she were drunk or ill, making it a challenge just to keep herself standing.

     "I've shattered one of your ear drums, now you'll be too off balance to attack me! This fight is-!"

Dosu choked as a hand suddenly wrapped around his throat, lifting him off his feet. His panicked gaze met his opponent's, grasping her arm tightly to relieve the pressure on his neck.

     "Impossible! There's no way you can move that fast!" He rasped.

Mina's eye twitched as her medical ninjutsu healed her ear, stopping the blood flow. Her grip tightened on the sound ninja as she breathed heavily, unfazed when Dosu glared at the green glow emitting from her face.

     "I see."

     "Now it's my turn!" The sand ninja lifted her first and second fingers.

The water at their feet suddenly rose around them at her call, quickly transforming into a thick mist. Mina smirked when the condensation leaked into the holes of the metal speaker, her eyes going dangerous at the ninja in her grasp.

Mina exclaimed as she used all her strength to throw dosu back, granting her hands freedom to move. She manipulated the mist around her, the final hand seal causing each suspended droplet to freeze. Dosu's eyes widened as chills ran over him, his eyes catching sight of his speaker, which was now frozen from the inside.

He started to fall back towards the earth, with no way to use his contraption to protect himself. Mina gave him little time, rushing forward as her knuckles covered liberally with chakra infused ice.  She wrung her arm back just before Dosu met the earth, her fist smashing in the weakened metal.

Sasori looked into the stadium when he heard the loud crash. He was just barely able to spot the contestant's silhouettes among the thinning haze, but he instantly knew the technique had worked. The redhead couldn’t suppress his pride, his eyes trailing to Hiyorin. Her face was lit up as the steel caved under Mina force, then snapped apart.

Dosu was blasted back with the momentum, slamming against the ground, the speaker breaking free from his arm as he rolled;  falling to the grass as nothing more than scrap metal.

Dosu grasped his bleeding arm in disbelief, staring up at Mina with what only could be described as terror. She held her fist until her knuckles cracked.

     "This is for Yori," she breathed.

Dosu hurriedly pulled down the gauze wrapping his face, his expression contorting with pain. He opened his mouth to plead for mercy when he suddenly retched, rolling onto his knees and spluttering.

Mina drew back, her eyes wide as Dosu began coughing uncontrollably; covering the damp ground below him with blood. The audience was roaring with excitement as they tried to get a good look, which was luckily still distorted by mist.

Mina felt her heart tug and she quickly thickened the mist surrounding them, shielding the sight of the sound ninja desperately trying to crawl away.

Once hidden, Mina knelt at her opponent's side and forcibly  flipped him over. Dosu's back met the grass, revealing his face scrunched in agony as he fought for air. Mina was horrified looking down at him as his eyes bulged, testing its limits as he silently begged for help. Everything was happening so fast and she didn't understand what was happening until…

     "Oh, no... the antidote," Mina almost didn't hear herself speak.

Immediately she knew he was beyond healing, Kamasuri's poison had lay dormant for too long and it was now attacking his system at an accelerated rate. She wanted to call for help, but then they would know Sasori had tried to kill him outside the exams. If that happened they could all be persecuted, and Hiyorin would lose her chance at facing Gaara.

Dosu seemed to register her words, his teeth gritting in pain as blood leaked past his lips. Mina pushed herself away, shaking her head when Dosu stared after her.

_'I'm going to kill him.'_

Was this really the death Sasori had sentenced him to? A long and painful death that no one could save him from?

The thought scared her. Suddenly Sasori scared her.

Dosu reached his arm out to her with one last plea, grunting as he used the remainder of his strength to shuffle closer to her. Mina dragged herself away, her chest heaving in fear as he became weaker and weaker, until finally his hand fell limp just before her feet. His eyes glazed, rolling back as his head met the grass.

Mina let a gasp free, almost turning into a sob as she held back tears. It was too late, and she had to do something before the mist dispersed. Reluctantly she reached into her pouch, sniffling as she grasped for her kunai.

By the time the mist settled only Mina was left standing, wiping stray blood from her cheek. Genma meandered over to the distressed genin, glancing down at Dosu with little regard. His eyes scaled the three kunai protruding from his chest, then to his closed eyes. It certainly looked as if Mina gave the final blow, but he gave her an odd look regardless.

     "Strange for the first death to occur so late in the final exam..." he scribbled on his clipboard, then cleared his throat.

     "The match goes to Mina!" His voice boomed.

The audience applauded, but seemed disappointed to miss the action, making Mina feel sick to her stomach. Medical-nin rushed the field, slowing as they reached the body, knowing all too well this was beyond their expertise. They respectfully collected Dosu's body, covering him with a white blanket.

Mina didn't stay to wallow in praise, running for the stairwell as fast as her legs would allow. They were feeling more like jelly now.

Hiyorin was already pushing off the railing to meet her when Kankuro grabbed her.

     "You're up next, Hiyorin. She can wait."

She glared at the boy, ripping her arm out of his grasp. Without a word she went to the stairs, but was easily blocked by the figure claiming the doorway.

     "If Sasuke doesn't show up, it'll be just you and me," Gaara's hoarse voice spoke.

     "Just like good old times right, Gaara?" At that moment Hiyorin was glad the leaf genin had joined their friends in the stands rather than returning to the waiting room. "Guess everything's going according to plan?"

He chuckled. "So flustered when you’re alone. Even Sasori has turned his back on you," he tutted his lips teasingly. "Who can blame them, when you abandoned them first?"

     "Fuck off, Gaara," Hiyorin warned.

     "That insignia suits you, I always knew you would drop the sand first chance you got. So traitorous for such a proud idiot."

That was the last straw. Hiyorin's arm swung back with little regard, the faintest break in Gaara's expression fuelling her swing. Her eyes widened when a hand clasped around her wrist, halting her movements.

     "Fear looks good on you, Gaara, I look forward to seeing it again," Sasori's voice was calm as he gently lowered Hiyorin's arm. Gaara glared at him intensely, clearly frustrated when it didn't penetrate.

Finally he backed down, making his way to his siblings, who released the breaths they had been holding, relieved Sasori intervened when he did. The last thing they needed was Gaara transforming too soon.

     "I'll go to Mina, you're going to be called any moment now," Sasori said.

Hiyorin turned to her teammate, entranced by the stern eyes that met hers, keeping her steady even after releasing her.

     "Just... don't overdo it," he continued, almost stumbling over his words. "I-... _we_ still need you."

Hiyorin's expression softened and she nodded once, not dropping her gaze even after a moment of silence passed between them.

     "Thanks, Sas," she finally murmured.

He returned the nod, taking one last look at the siblings with warning. Only when they turned their attention to the stadium did he glance back to the girl before him. Hiyorin could tell he had something else to say but he seemed to think better of it. Instead he left wordlessly, leaving Hiyorin alone with her thoughts in the doorway.

Part of her wished she could forgive him for everything that had happened yesterday, but the betrayal was far too deep to get over so soon.

Regardless of her feelings she would need him and Mina if they were going to succeed. And that was far more important than grudges. Their time was up, and it was now or never.

Hiyorin took a deep breath, trying to drown out the sounds of chants starting up the stadium. She returned to the railing and gripped it tightly, her eyes scanning the cleared field - where only Genma stood.

     "U-chi-ha! U-chi-ha!" The voices cheered, demanding the match to begin.

Genma spotted Hiyorin from the field and gripped his clipboard nervously, half expecting the crowd to jump out of their seats. He motioned to her with a small wave of his hand.

     "Good luck," Temari's small voice sounded at the sand ninja's side.

Hiyorin kept her gaze forward. "Same to you."

 

                                                                                                              ~

 

          "Sasori?"

The redhead regarded Mina quietly, sitting next to her on the steps leading out to the field. From here they could see Genma and his clipboard, and hear the echo of chanting filling the hall. Mina unconsciously shuffled further along the stair, not getting a reaction from Sasori. She wondered if he had expected that.

     "Hiyorin is on next, I'm sorry she couldn't be here to comfort you."

     "Is that what you're here for? To comfort me?" Mina nearly scoffed.

Sasori resisted the urge to frown, but failed. "Would you rather cry by yourself?"

     "Do you even care why I'm crying?"

Sasori didn’t respond, the chants only growing louder to break the silence between them. Mina wiped her tears with the back of her hand, a small sob hitching in her throat.

     "You killed him," she finally spoke.

Sasori blinked ahead, not meeting her watering eyes.

     "Don't you feel any remorse at all? Don't you feel… _anything_?" Mina shook her head absently.

     "No, I don't. Perhaps it's time you do the same. Death is awaiting everyone in this stadium and you're crying over your enemy. Get over it."

Mina felt her blood boil, and all she wanted to do was knock some sense into him.

     "What did you even give him? Why did he die?"

     "A suppressant. I told you that you would get to fight him and you did. What more do you want?"

Mina drew back, disgust clear in her expression. That was when Sasori's eyes met hers, empty and calm as they always were.

     "Shinobi kill each other, Mina."

     "They don't have to," her voice tried to be strong despite her shaking.

     "Is that what you're going to say if Gaara kills Hiyorin?" His eyes went dangerous. “Because Hiyorin is stepping on that field with intent to kill. And if you aren't then you are staying behind," he stood, stepping towards the opening.

     "I'm not abandoning you guys!" Mina followed after him.

Sasori's eyes stuck to the field, just as Hiyorin landed into view. Mina almost called out to her, but held back when she realized Sasuke wasn't joining her.

An eerie silence overtook the massive audience as she made her way across the field, and Sasori knew exactly why.

     "You don't think they'll pin Gaara against her, do you?" Mina questioned out loud.

     "Sasuke will be here," Sasori assured her.

 

                                                                                                              ~

 

          Hiyorin kept her eyes on Genma as she approached, not affected by the whispers filling the stands. It started off slow, then grew louder as more and more caught on.

No longer was she labeled as 'the unknown'.

     "Hey, that's the Arashimura insignia!" A voice shouted, causing an onslaught of skeptics to voice their opinions.

     "That's not possible! The Arashimura clan was wiped out years ago!"

     "Maybe she's here to avenge her clan!"

Genma read over his clipboard, his eyes finally meeting Hiyorin's. "Name?"

Hiyorin reached into her pouch, retrieving her Konoha headband. She held it across her forehead, securing the knot as she turned to face the Kage's high above the stadium.

     "Hiyorin Arashimura."

The Hokage let a smile slip passed his pipe, causing a glare from the Kazekage.

     "To think the last Arashimura was alive and well in your village after all these years," the elder man puffed smoke from his mouth.

     "A gift I never knew I was blessed with..." his dark eyes trailed back to Hiyorin, licking his lips under his mask.

     "A gift that was wrongly given. As you can see, Lord Kazekage, the girl has chosen her loyalty."

The Kazekage scoffed, eyes narrowing.

Hiyorin stood strong next to Genma, ignoring the uproar happening within the bleachers. She heard every squeal from commoners begging to change their bets, the scoffs of skeptics diminishing her claim entirely, and many who were just excited to see ‘a living relic’. Hiyorin kept composure as her eyes scanned the crowd, finally landing on her teammates. When Mina came into her view her heart sank, knowing full well this was her first time being told. Her sister glared to the redhead at her side, but he didn't break his stare on Hiyorin.

     "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Genma attempted to gain attention. "I am afraid Sasuke Uchiha has reached his maximum waiting time, so I have elected to move the match to Hiyorin Arashimura verses Gaara!"

The crowd (as expected) went nuts. Hiyorin flinched when her ears stung, shifting her weight uncomfortably. Kakashi was supposed to be here, but now she wondered if this was his way of ensuring her battle with her true rival.

Hiyorin's eyes shifted to the balcony holding the sand siblings, where Gaara stayed still as a statue.  

Kankuro nervously eyed his little brother. "Aren't you going down there?"

     "No," Gaara returned Hiyorin's gaze. "The Uchiha will be here."

As if on cue, a large puff of smoke filled the area, followed by a flutter of bright green leaves. They fell to the grass as the cloud dispersed, revealing the two  Leaf ninja standing tall. Hiyorin turned to face the duo, meeting the unamused gaze from a certain white haired jonin.

     "Well, so much for secrecy," Kakashi regarded the patch, fake smiling beneath his mask.

Hiyorin stood strong, not affected by his passive aggressive scolding. She refused to hide her heritage, especially now. Genma turned to the dark haired genin accompanying Kakashi, lifting his clipboard.

     "And what's your name?"

The raven haired boy looked up at him. "I am Sasuke, Uchiha."

The crowd finally silenced, leaving only the soft breeze to whisper between the contestants. Hiyorin's fists curled when the Uchiha's black eyes landed on her. He was sporting a new outfit, along with a new look in his eye, but Hiyorin didn't waver in the slightest - she was ready for him.

Genma marked down on his clipboard. "Are you prepared to fight?"

     "Yes," Sasuke stepped next to him, closing the space between he and his opponent.

Kakashi smiled at the instructor as he scratched the back of his hair. "I hope we didn't keep you waiting for too long?"

Genma tensed, annoyance clear on his expression. "Well now Sasuke has two battles back to back. If he fails, Hiyorin will go on to face Gaara in his stead."

Kakashi looked down. "I see. Do you mind if I have a moment with my student?"

Genma sighed deeply. "Just make it quick."

Kakashi nodded his thanks, placing a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. He stole a glance at Hiyorin before leaning down to Sasuke's level to whisper in his ear. Hiyorin frowned, wondering what the point was, Kakashi knew she would be able to hear him anyway. Her eyes widened when she overheard what he told his student.

Sasuke had to throw the fight. Kakashi explained that it was far more important for Hiyorin to face Gaara, but that he couldn't tell him why. Hiyorin was met with Sasuke's cold stare as he tried to reconsider his sensei's wishes, but was ultimately refused.

Kakashi released his student, casually heading towards Hiyorin. He spoke under his breath as he passed her.

     "I leave the rest to you."

Hiyorin kept her stare forward despite the worrying glances that dug into her, she knew Mina was falling apart without her, and that Sasori would be unable to explain everything.

Afterall, he wouldn't know that she had met Kakashi again after their fight, and had surrendered her silence to warn him of the Kazekage's plan. Kakashi had put a counter attack into action, but she wasn't given the details. She broke her contact with Sasuke to look out into the crowd. It took a moment to notice them at first, but in every shadowed corner of the stadium stood hooded ninja. The ANBU black-ops.

Hiyorin relaxed, hoping Konoha's elites would be enough. Now the only questioned remained: where was Orochimaru?

The Hokage was practically leaning off his throne now, the anticipation eating at him as the Kazekage looked over him with hungry eyes. His frightening smile luckily hidden under fabric.

     "Kakashi told me who you are," Sasuke broke through the silence.

His dark eyes bore into her with a hatred Hiyorin had never experienced before. It only seemed to build in the Leaf genin as he spoke.

     "Your clan didn’t deserve that headband then, and you certainly don't deserve it now!"

Hiyorin shut her eyes, an amused smile spreading across her lips as she rolled her shoulders.

     "We'll see about that."

Genma's eyes shifted to each contestant, then warily lifted his arm.

     "Okay, I want a clean match despite what the crowd is asking for, understood?" He ordered sternly.

Sasuke's head tilted down, glaring through his brow. "I've been waiting for this."

     "Let's see how much you've improved, Uchiha," Hiyorin confidently brought her fists up.

Genma waited a moment longer, then nodded. "Begin," he quickly jumped back, right before the two exploded into battle.

Hiyorin dodged Sasuke as he ran at her, but his speed had clearly improved, barely catching Sasuke’s knuckles on time as they flew her way. She held his fist tight as her knee lifted, only releasing him when her leg kicked out to send him flying. Sasuke gathered himself while airborne, makng a series of hand signs. Sasuke reared his head back, then expelled an onslaught of fireballs from his mouth. Hiyorin flipped out of their way, throwing a handful of kunai at him. However just before they hit he disappeared.

Hiyorin's breath hitched as Sasuke appeared at her side, throwing a right hook to her temple. She felt her body lift off the earth as a foot collided with her abdomen, sending her rolling across the grass.

Half the crowd stood in excitement, cheering at the top of their lungs. Hiyorin flinched at the noise, pushing the plugs further into her ears. She gathered her footing as Sasuke ran across the field. He tried to confuse her by zig zagging his way over, but Hiyorin calculated his moves. She spun as her leg lifted, her shin meeting the Uchiha's abdomen just as he appeared behind her. Hiyorin grounded herself quickly as he doubled over, forcing her knee up into the boy's face.

Hiyorin took hold of his black hair when her kneecap met his chin, brutally yanking him back to reveal his bloodied face. He puffed out of her grasp, leaving a dismembered stump behind.

Hiyorin swore in aggravation, punching a hole through the trunk. She spun to face the empty field, her ears trying to hear passed the screaming crowd.

     "What's the matter, Uchiha? Can't face me yourself?!"

Her ears itched and her eyes widened, instantly recognizing the screech of none other than the Chidori. She turned to the noise, spotting Sasuke stationed high up the stadium wall. His chakra stuck him to the concrete, one hand holding his right arm tightly as the weight of the Chidori bared down on the stone. It cracked under the pressure, blasting chunks away as Sasuke pulled his arm back.

Hiyorin got into stance, she had underestimated Sasuke's respect for his sensei. He was set on fighting despite Kakashi's warning, and that meant she would need to spend some chakra after all.

Sasuke shouted as the Chidori grew larger,  the sound sending a harsh pang of sadness through Hiyorin's body.  Despite the overwhelming light from the Chidori, Sasuke was still clearly enveloped in darkness. Hiyorin could feel it in his stare, and wondered how so much hate could radiate off of a person. She had only ever seen it in Gaara's eyes before... no, not just him. She had seen it in Sasori's eyes that day as well.

     "Yori!" Mina's voice shrieked, saving her sister from her distracted thoughts.

Hiyorin's eyes widened as Sasuke was suddenly upon her, giving her just enough time to angle her body.

_'He's too fast!'_ Hiyorin gritted her teeth as his palm met her collar, piercing her skin as electricity flowed into the open wound.

She struggled to grasp Sasuke's arm, gaze meeting his devious grin; his eyes filling with joy at the sight of her.  Hiyorin couldn't stand the pain anymore, her voice screaming in agony as Sasuke pushed harder, causing her blood to run hot over her arm.

     "Hiyorin!"

Her eyes squinted through her lashes and back at Sasuke, who faltered when Hiyorin's grip tightened on him. His expression dropped when her elbow lifted, then slammed into his forearm with all her strength.

Sasuke exclaimed as his bone shattered under his pale flesh, his hand curling and cutting off the chidori. Hiyorin brought her leg up between them, kicking him far away across the field. She pressed her palm to her wound once they separated, desperately trying to catch her breath. Sasuke stumbled back, still shouting in pain as he held the now broken bone.

Through her breaths Hiyorin tried to keep calm. This kid was obviously not going to give up, and there was no talking him out of it at this point. She had left herself wide open, and now she was paying the price as blood stained her front. Hiyorin winced as she applied more pressure, her anger fighting to gain control and fry the bastard for his actions. She thought of her team looking over her, Yura-sensei most likely panicking in the stands, and of course Kakashi who would be unable to step in if Hiyorin made a rash decision.

     "You are nothing!" Sasuke shouted over her thoughts. "I will wipe you from this earth! If your disgusting clan never existed, my clan would still be here! If your people weren't so _pathetically_ weak, my clan never would've eradicated them! They deserved their destiny! My clan didn't! So I will carry their will, and destroy you myself!"

The sand ninja began to shake with a new found rage, her eyes dark at the distraught Uchiha. Before she had any control she had already brought her hands up. The Raitori sprung to life in her palm, filling the entire area with a blinding light.

     "Just try it!" Hiyorin screamed, the intense light consuming her.

Sasuke guarded his eyes, his voice caught deep in his throat as Hiyorin's voice echoed off the stadium walls.

     "Yori, don’t!" Mina pleaded from the crowd.

     "Blood..." Came Gaara's voice from the stairwell.

Sasori instantly stood before Mina as she gasped in fright, but even he faltered at the sight. Gaara's wide stare was menacing as a smile broke his lips, a taunting cackle reverberating from his throat. He didn't move a muscle as sand lifted from his gourd, taking hold of Sasori and Mina and tossing them into the opposite wall.

     "Gaara!" Temari called, running down the steps with Kankuro.

     "Blood..." Gaara stepped all the way to the mouth of the field, spotting Hiyorin with a wicked smile. He licked his lips at the red fluid leaking down her shoulder, the absolute despair in her scream making his blood lust run wild.

     "He's starting to lose it!" Kankuro pulled Temari away. "We have to get back!"

     "It's too soon! If he transforms now he'll ruin everything!" Temari fought against her brother's hold.

Hiyorin put all she had into the ball of electricity in her hand, her teeth gritting tight as she set her sights on the Uchiha. She wrung her arm back, the spiraling energy following suit as she prepared her final blow.

With little hesitation she went to throw her arm forward, only the thought of death and destruction on her mind. But it all melted away as a hand wrapped around her wrist.

Kakashi suddenly hugged his arm around the distressed genin, jumping away from their current position as Hiyorin's fingers curled around the Raitori. Her eyes widened when she realized what he had just saved her from.

Gaara stood within a massive crater, his sand uproaring around him as he smirked after his rival in the jonin's arms.

Kakashi landed and released the sand ninja, his black eyes meeting hers disappointedly.

     "...Kakashi." Hiyorin's breath hitched, holding her wound.

     "Blood!" Gaara's voice filled the area, causing Hiyorin to turn back. His form disappeared as sand collected around him, hardening into a circular shell.

     "He going to transform!" Hiyorin grabbed Kakashi's vest.

The jonin looked out into the stands with wide eyes, only to realize it was strangely quiet despite the commotion. Then it dawned on him: every citizen was unconscious, lazily sleeping in their seats.

     "Genjutsu... so they already made their move. Hiyorin, forget Sasuke, you need to focus on Gaara now!" Kakashi called over his shoulder as he ran for the stands.

     "Wait, where are you going?!"

Kakashi didn't reply, already under attack from hidden assailants. Sound and Sand ninja alike seemed to appear from nowhere, attacking all who weren't caught under the genjutsus' spell.

Hiyorin looked to the stairwell, panicking when she could no longer spot her sister or Sasori. Her eyes dragged back to the shell holding Gaara, her fists curling. She jumped back into the arena, already preparing a hand seal.

     "I'm not done with you yet!" Sasuke appeared as she landed, a kunai tight in his grip. "I'll finish you once and for all!"

Hiyorin ducked as he attacked, kicking her leg out to trip him. She stood as he fell to his knees, defenseless as Hiyorin took his unbroken arm and twisted it high up his back. Her foot pushed into his spine as she pressed the tip of the kunai still in his grasp at the nape of his neck. Sasuke strained against her hold as he growled, but it was useless.

     "Kakashi warned me that Uchiha's were destructive. But now I see you're just trying to make up for your short-comings."

     "Shut up!" Sasuke shouted. "I'm stronger than you! Stronger than all of you!"

Hiyorin pushed his hand down farther, the kunai blade drawing the smallest drop of blood from his snow white skin. She wondered how far she could go, knowing that Kakashi was no longer around to stop her…

Hiyorin shook her head and gently eased her grip, still immobilizing the Uchiha with her foot. How could the thought even cross her mind? Sasuke wasn't the one about to destroy Konoha, he wasn't the one to kill her clan.

The sand ninja took a shaky breath, not wanting to believe she was about to give in to killing an innocent. She was just preparing to release Sasuke when she felt something sharp rest just over her jugular.

     "Now, now, Arashimura, I can't have you hurting my precious little Uchiha," a familiar chuckle sung behind her, causing a shiver to travel up her spine.

Slowly Hiyorin looked over her shoulder, spotting the Kazekage holding a kunai to her throat. He peeled back his mask, but the flesh of his face followed with it.

     “Orochimaru..." Hiyorin breathed, feeling Sasuke squirm under her.

     "Orochimaru?!" Temari exclaimed next to Kankuro at the lip of the stadium. "Where is our father?!" She screamed at the snake.

He only grinned at them across the field. "Such pathetic little pawns..."

With a wave of his hand he called on his followers, who in turn attacked the sand siblings as enemies and distracting them from Hiyorin's distress.

Orochimaru turned attention back to the girl in his grasp, his smile never fading. "You've done such a good job trying to stop the plan, haven't you? But I'm afraid there's nothing you can do now," he yanked at the knot of her Konoha headband, the fabric loosening until it fell from her forehead. "Arashimura's never really had a place to call home, and now you share their fate."

Again his laugh sent shivers over her skin, the knife's edge pressing the flesh of her throat, drawing blood at the faintest touch. Hiyorin flinched, her hold again weakening on Sasuke.

     "Such a shame to see a bloodline end just as it was reborn. But don't worry, I'll make good use of your Kekkei Tota once I'm done destroying this wretched village," he smiled against her ear, his tongue lapping at her.

Hiyorin readied herself to fight, her foot lifting off Sasuke ever so slightly, but it was too late. Her eyes widened when Orochimaru didn't hesitate, swiftly lifting the blade before plunging it into her chest. Her blood followed the merciless blade as he ruthlessly plucked it out, splattering on the boy beneath her.

     "Yori!" Mina's voice nearly shattered her ear drums.

Orochimaru disappeared from behind Hiyorin, just as an earth shattering crash met the dirt. The quake made her stumble as she struggled to hold her wound. Sasuke rolled out from under her, turning with a look of utter terror at the sight.

Hiyorin spotted Mina engaging Orochimaru in a fit of rage across the arena but the snake fought back. Before long darkness began eating at the edges of her vision, her body growing limp as she slowly fell to the side, where strong arms caught her. Green glow shined as her hand was replaced by another, keeping her still as her breathing became deathly slow.

     "Hiyorin! Hey! Hiyorin!" Sasori's frantic voice filled her aching ears, her eyes following.

She wanted to speak, but her mouth was filling with blood and flowing passed her lips. Sasori turned her cheek to drain her mouth, his healing hands working fast to close the puncture in her lung. Hiyorin coughed up more liquid, causing Sasori to push extra chakra into the laceration; the last thing he needed was the freshly mended tissue to rip open. He fought back the tears stinging his ducts as he did his best to seal the wound. Hiyorin struggled against the pain as Sasori tilted her chin up and turned an ear to her lips, listening for the faintest sound of her breathing. He panicked at her weak state, pulling her head further on his lap. Hiyorin exhaled as the liquid coating her throat started to drain down her pipe, freeing up more room for her to catch her breath. She quickly inhaled, then coughed harshly to dislodge the blockage.

Slowly her breathing evened out, eyes gazing into the waterlogged brown irises staring down at her.  Sasori squeezed his lids shut, bending down until his forehead met Hiyorin's. She felt comforted at the feeling of his soft hair brushing against her skin, the sound of his sobs distracting her from the weak pulse of her heart.

     "Yori!" Mina's broken voice sounded as she skid along the ground to their side.

Sasori didn't release his teammate as Mina knelt next to them. She brought her hands into view, nodding at Sasori as they combined their healing hands across Hiyorin’s wound. Mina felt her own cheeks soak as she worked, constantly checking her sister’s pulse until she spotted the slow rise and fall from Hiyorin’s breathing.

With bated breath they waited, overwhelmed with joy when blue and violet irises met theirs.

     “Yori…” Mina sobbed, carefully wrapping her arms around her sister.

     “I’m okay, Mina. Thanks to you both,” her voice was wobbly, but clear.

     “I’m never letting you out of my sight again!” Mina leaned back as Hiyorin slowly sat up. She felt over the now smooth skin where her wound had just been, her heart steadily pumping under her palm.

     “Where’s Orochimaru?”

     “He got away,” Mina sniffled.

     “And now it’s our turn,” Sasori said. “Gaara could transform at any moment, and you are in no shape to face him now.”

Hiyorin looked towards the indestructible shell holding Gaara captive and struggled to stand despite Sasori's protest, and tugged the plugs from her ears. She glared when she heard Gaara's monotone voice within the sand, chanting the ritual over and over again.

     "Lord Hokage!"

The trio turned to the patio that once held the Kage's, which was now flooded with ANBU, who were chasing after four ninja carrying off the missing elder. Orochimaru was among them, landing on the high roof with his followers and capturing the Hokage in his grasp. His followers took to the four corners of the roof, quickly building a vast barrier between them and the black-ops. They were forced to hold back by the Hokage himself, who showed no fear in Orochimaru's clutches.

     "We have to stop Gaara. If he transforms here the village will be destroyed," Hiyorin wheezed, her mismatched eyes focusing on the shell holding her rival. She ignored the hand clasping her wrist  as a new determination swelled in her chest. But Mina stood before her.

     "It's too late for that! Yori, we have to get out of here!"

Hiyorin touched her sister’s shoulder softly, gifting her a small smile.

     “I’m sorry, Mina,” she spoke, then roughly pushed her sister aside.

Before she was able to catch her footing Mina knew Hiyorin was far beyond her reach, helpless as she watched her sister carry on. Hiyorin ignored the pleas hitting her exhausted ears, her mind set as she gathered her strength. No matter how good her team was at healing, she knew she was far from her full potential; but she refused to let that stop her.

Quickly her hands came up, transitioning between seals as she picked up the pace, sprinting by the time she grasped her left arm. Full speed now the Raitori sprung to life, just outside Gaara's defenses. Hiyorin's eyes blazed fearlessly as her arm wrung back, exclaiming with the roll of thunder as her hand connected. Her palm pushed against the sand with harsh resistance, but the Raitori continued on, blowing straight through the shell with ease. Bolts danced along the outer orb, sinking into the impenetrable earth before blasting it to its finest form.

Gaara's bright eyes met Hiyorin’s with more fear than she thought he was capable of, but she was unrelenting as she pressed through the sand particles fighting to protect its host before making contact. Then all she could hear was Gaara's blood curdling scream. The redhead looked up at Hiyorin as he shook, feeling his own blood trickling down his abdomen, pooling in the crevices of his clothing.

Hiyorin roughly pulled her hand back from his shoulder, guilt taking her expression when she realized she couldn't bring herself to make a fatal blow. She cursed herself for being so hesitant, her eyes meeting the pale blue irises before her.

     "Blood… my blood..." Gaara rasped.

     "Gaara," Hiyorin's held his unwounded shoulder to keep him standing, his small form shuddered in her grasp.

     "Hiyorin…” his voice broke. “Hiyorin, help me..."

The Arashimura felt her heart break at those words, the weight of them bearing on her shoulders with a heavy burden as Gaara's eyes slowly closed. What had she done?

She wasn't given a chance to grieve, rearing back as Gaara's hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist. His maniacal laugh rang in her ears, causing her eyes to widen. Gaara's cackle only gained in volume, now accompanied by another, more monstrous voice.

And when his eyes opened, Hiyorin's stomach dropped.

Gaara's pale blue eyes were no more, completely replaced by startling yellow eyes that bore into her with nothing but rage. His grip tightened on her as sand gathered around him, taking a beastly shape that made Hiyorin's blood run cold.

     "Shukaku..." she breathed.

The beast overtook Gaara completely, showing his true form of long black nails and a wide toothed grin. His tail shivered behind him, absolutely delighted to have a victim in his grasp.

     "Did you miss me?" His head tilted. "Thanks for knocking out the brat, I'll show my gratitude by tearing you to shreds!"

     "Let her go!" Mina demanded, sending a second swell of water, its powerful gush slamming into Shukaku and melting the sand that formed his face. His teeth grit in anger at the distraction, turning to his new attacker only to be hit by a second wave.

Hiyorin felt her body being pulled and dropped resistance, Shukaku snarling as she slipped from his grasp and flew back into Sasori's chest. He held her protectively, jumping out of the way of Shukaku's extending arm. They managed to land on the railing of the bleachers, just as Kakashi appeared next to them.

Mina braced herself as Shukaku went for the offense, giving her no time to react. A sudden break in the air rushed passed her, the harsh wind slashing the beast’s arm. Temari swiped her fan before her, sending another massive gust towards Shukaku. He retracted his arm with a deep roar, only to send his other hand after his prey. Mina felt arms lift her from the scene, carrying her out of harm's reach.

     "Are you alright?" Kankuro huffed above her.

Mina looked up at him with a frown. "What are you doing?"

     "That snake betrayed us, we never should have listened to him. I'm sorry, Mina," he spoke seriously as Temari joined them.

     "If we don't hold him back, Shukaku is going to kill everyone! We have to do something!" The blonde stood defensively as Kankuro lowered Mina to her feet.

     "You guys..." she smiled softly.

 

                                                                                                              ~

 

          "Hiyorin," Kakashi went to Sasori's side in the stands. The redhead released the girl in his arms and she climbed down to face the jonin.

     "I'm sorry," was all she could manage. "I couldn't kill him."

Sasori took the stage for her, reassuring her with a hand on her shoulder. "Gaara passed out, which gave Shukaku the chance to take over. If we allow him to stay in this form then Shukaku will only get bigger, and stronger."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, turning to his student hiding in the stands. "Sakura!"

The pink haired girl peered over the seat; she had been the only genin to not fall under the genjutsu's spell.

     "I need you break Naruto and Shikamaru out of the genjutsu! Bring them here immediately! After that, I need you to find Sasuke."

     "I'm on it!"

Kakashi nodded her off and returned attention to the sand ninja. "The black-ops will be unable to help you because the Hokage is their first priority. That means Naruto is the only one who can stop Gaara in this form."

     "Naruto?" Sasori asked with a skeptical frown.

Kakashi nodded. "Do not underestimate my student. He has been training with Jiraiya, who happens to be a legendary sannin just like Orochimaru. But he will need your help, can you do it?"

Hiyorin nodded, looking to Sasori at her side. "Yes, we can."

 

                                                                                                              ~

 

          "Temari, over here!" Mina ran circles around Shukaku, narrowly avoiding his attacks.

Just as his claws reached for her, Temari swiped her fan, sending a tornado towards the arm. It blasted the sand away, the dismembered hand falling to the grass.

Kankuro sent Crowe to retrieve his sister as the second hand went for her, Mina taking the chance to slice his wrist with a jet of water; Shukaku roared in anger as his injured arm reeled back to reform. 

     "Oi! Gaara!" A voice boomed from the stands.

Shukaku turned his head to the sound, grimacing at the boy dressed in an orange jumpsuit.

     "You and I have some unfinished business!" Naruto grinned ear to ear before joining the fight.

Shikamaru rubbed his stiff neck as he met the sand ninja at Kakashi's side. "We have to get Gaara out of the stadium. Hiyorin, Sasori: get Mina and Naruto to force Shukaku back. He needs to be as far out of the village as possible before he completes his transformation. Once you pass the info along, come back to me," he ordered, getting collective nods from the duo. "Then we'll use you to bait the bastard to a safe distance. Understood?"

     "Let's finish this, Sas," Hiyorin took Sasori's hand in response, leading him over the railing and onto the battlefield.

Naruto was attacking from all sides, aided by shadow clones that puffed out of existence with every swing of Shukaku's recovered limbs. Mina was covering him from the rear, backed up by Temari and Kankuro.

     "Mina!"

The sand ninja turned at her sister's voice, running at full speed to reach her. They embraced only briefly, ensuring neither was injured.

     "You and Naruto need to push Gaara out of the village before he grows again. Shikamaru and Kakashi are gathering the surviving ninja to get the civilians awake and evacuating, but we need to keep the village as intact as possible. Can you pass it on to Naruto?"

     "I can do that!" Mina nodded.

     "And bring Temari and Kankuro with you. They might be able to help," Sasori added.

     "You got it," Mina ensured sternly. "Where will you be?"

     "Shikamaru needs us to bait Shukaku along after you've pushed him out. Just follow after him until we reach a safe location."

     "Bait? Are you kidding me? I won't allow that!"

     "I'll be with Sasori, and you'll be right behind us. We don't have time for another strategy!"

Naruto exclaimed as his clones were forcibly pushed back at once, all but the original dispersing into clouds of smoke. Shukaku took the moment of freedom to roar again as more sand gathered over his body, doubling in size.

     "We'll see you on the other side!" Hiyorin assured, leading Sasori away from her sister hurriedly.

Mina took a deep breath, she had almost lost Hiyorin multiple times in just a few short hours, she just wanted this nightmare to end. But she was willing to do anything if it meant her friends were spared.

Once Hiyorin and Sasori met with Shikamaru in the stands Mina sprang back into action, using all her force to attack the growing monstrosity.

 

                                                                                                              ~

 

          Shikamaru led Hiyorin and Sasori along the stadium wall, keeping a close eye on the action far below them. The leaf genin started to slow however, when he caught sights of the village beyond them. Hiyorin and Sasori followed his gaze, mirroring his expression at the devastation.

Blooms of smoke covered the sky, leaving a dark shadow to cast over them. Fires spotted the open windows of homes, leaving more destruction in their wake. The sounds of screams and terror filled their ears, leaving them helpless as they watched.

However that wasn't the worst sight caught in their gaze, in fact it was the much larger problem emerging from the front gate: A massive, three headed snake.

     "Man, what a drag! As if this day couldn't get any worse!" Shikamaru grunted.

He would have given up right then and there, but Shikamaru spotted the leaf ninja valiantly defending the village from he sound ninja pouring through the gates below the snake, his own sensei among them.

     "Looks like they have it covered for now. Let's get this over with," Shikamaru forced himself to turn his back on his village.

Shukaku was being aggressively hit with an onslaught of attacks just below them. He was cornered, completely ambushed on all sides.

     "Shouldn't we have brought Naruto with us? He'll run out of chakra this way," Sasori questioned.

Shikamaru grinned despite himself. "One thing you should know about Naruto is that he isn't easily beaten. He'll be just fine."

Sasori was about to question further, but the cement suddenly shook beneath them. They turned their attention back to the fight just as Shukaku escaped through a large hole he left behind. Mina and Naruto pressed on, followed by the sand siblings.

     "Okay, you're up," Shikamaru nodded. "I'll be close behind, but stick together. Who knows how many sound ninja are left."

The duo nodded and thanked the leaf ninja, heading to the other side of the ledge and staring down, watching as the monster tore through the nearest house. Hiyorin wanted to jump before he continued on, but something kept her frozen in place.

For so many years she had been terrified of seeing Gaara's demon again. The last time she saw him he had almost killed her, and she knew very well that he didn't like keeping things unfinished. Shukaku would kill her the second he got the chance, unlike herself who couldn't even take Gaara down. She knew she couldn't hesitate this time, but she still doubted her will to kill her rival.

_'Hiyorin… Hiyorin, help me...'_

     "Hiyorin."

The voice that broke her thoughts was much more inviting than Gaara's last words, causing her to turn to her teammate. Sasori reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing.

     "I'll protect you."

Those words seemed to carry much more meaning then Sasori led on, keeping their eyes connected as if to say what he really wanted to. Hiyorin was about to drag it out of him, but a loud crash from below disrupted her, turning their gaze back down to the beast. Shukaku had tripled in size, already smashing through another hopefully vacant home as he howled with joy. Hiyorin took a deep breath before nodding to Sasori, joining him when he jumped off the ledge feet first.

Hiyorin called on the Raitori half way down, shooting her beam into the back of Shukaku's head. She and Sasori braced themselves as they landed on the roof just above the beast, turning to face him as sand reconstructed his wound; his smile widening as the final particles settled.

     "There you are, baby! Now I finally get to tear you apart!" Shukaku opened his mouth wide at Hiyorin, casting forth a blast of hot air.

Sasori quickly pulled her behind a thick chimney, effectively saving them from the attack. Hiyorin waited for the wind to pass, then escaped the safety of the chimney to take off running for the forest. Shukaku cackled behind her, jumping onto the roof before starting the chase.

Sasori retreated to the street once he was clear, following beside the action at a safe distance; his sights stuck on Hiyorin's every move.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the longest chapter so far! And we're nearing the end, just three more chapters to go! Thank you to those who have read along, and who show my art for this story so much love!! <3


	8. Facing the Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shukaku has grown to his full form, and the team is in need of a miracle.

                                                                                                    Eight Years Ago 

          "Get out of here, freak!" A girl shrieked on the playground just outside Suna's academy. 

Hiyorin turned away from Sasori and Mina, her eyes widening at the small boy being pushed to the ground. The kids surrounding him laughed, kicking the stuffed bear out of his grasp. His small form curled in on himself as an older child lifted his foot, ready to stomp with a smug grin.  

     "Hey!"  

The kids froze at the loud voice, looking over at the threatening girl cracking her knuckles. Sparks danced over her fist as she stepped forward.  

     "I learned a new move at the academy today and I'm just  _ dying _ to use it! Any volunteers?!" 

The group instantly recognized Hiyorin, horror filling their expressions before high tailing it out of the park, abandoning the small boy still cowering in the sand. 

Hiyorin dropped the intimidation, her expression softening as she bent down to retrieve the bear at her feet before slowly kneeling next to the trembling boy. 

     "Hey," she said in a calm voice. "It's okay, they're gone." 

Only then did he look up at her, flinching as he touched his stuck eye. Hiyorin brushed the sand from his red hair, then offered her hand to help him up. He recoiled at the action, curling his knees towards himself.  

Hiyorin frowned at his body language, shuffling back to give him space. "I'm sorry those kids hurt you, they're jerks. Are you alright?" 

His pale blue eyes slowly met hers, fright still racking his body as he nodded his head. "Yes, I'm used to it," his small voice murmured. 

Hiyorin felt her chest tighten, making a mental note to track those bastards down once she got the chance. She tried to comprehend why they would do such a thing, but then she finally recognized the boy before her. Hiyorin had only seen him in passing, followed by threats and objects flying in his direction. This was the first time she had gotten close enough to actually talk to him, and she felt horrible for not reaching him sooner.  

Her eyes squinted at the small bruise forming under his striking eyes, her head shaking. "You're Gaara, aren’t you?" 

He seemed reluctant to nod, knowing full well the repercussions of people learning his name. He looked up at Hiyorin shyly, and was shocked to see a warm smile on her face.  

     "Well I'm not going to let those kids hurt you anymore, okay?" She cautiously held out the teddy bear, where Gaara graciously accepted it. 

     "But… why?" He looked at the black button eyes of the toy, unable to face her answer head on. 

     "Because I'm your new friend, Hiyorin, that's why!" 

Gaara's glossy eyes looked up to her in astonishment, unable to respond as she drew closer, examining his face curiously. 

     "Wait here, I know someone who can take a look at your eye. It's looking pretty swollen."  

The redhead looked at her confused, the pain seemed to have numbed so much while Hiyorin spoke that he had forgotten about the bruise forming on his face. He gently took the outstretched hand that helped him to his feet, uncertainty still plaguing him to believe it was possible for someone to actually be helping him. 

     "Wait right here, I'll be back, okay?" 

Gaara hugged the bear tightly with a nod as she turned, heading to the academy steps, where two other students sat. Gaara gasped when he spotted light brown eyes piercing him with a deathly glare, not stopping even after Gaara turned away. 

Hiyorin stood in the way of her friend's hateful gaze, breaking the spell as she spoke. "Hey Sas, I could use your expertise." 

The redhead crossed his arms. "If it involves helping  _ him _ count me out." 

Hiyorin frowned. "Why not? He's just a kid!"

     "But Yori, he's  _ that _ kid _. _ He's dangerous," Mina tried to whisper, but Gaara still overheard, bowing his head to make himself smaller than he already was. 

     "If you're really refusing to help him then you're just as bad as those bullies!" Hiyorin's voice turned aggressive as her fists curled. "I can't just leave him all by himself!" 

     "Why do you care?!" Sasori asked accusingly, his own aggression surprising even himself. 

     "Why don't you?!" Hiyorin retorted, turning away from her friends to face an empty park. Just outside the gate she spotted Gaara leaving, his head hanging as he went.  

     "You two are awful," Hiyorin shook her head disappointedly, running after Gaara before he got too far. 

     "Whatever," Sasori shook his head, trying to brush off the whole situation. He resisted the urge to drag Hiyorin back to them for being so stupid, but knew there was no stopping her. He huffed away his irritation as he leaned against the step. 

     "Maybe we should have helped..." Mina pulled at her short auburn locks. 

     "Quit being so indecisive. It's annoying." 

Mina stuck her tongue out in retaliation, hating to be left alone with the redhead longer than she had to. If it wasn't for Hiyorin they would never even speak to each other outside the academy. At least his grandmother was nice, and his house was always open when she and Hiyorin’s parents were fighting. That made him at least tolerable, but she never truly understood why Hiyorin was so attached to him. Or rather, why Sasori was so attached to Hiyorin. It made her jealous to see her sister bonding with someone else so well, and she thought she recognized the same feeling in Sasori as he glared after her sister with Gaara in tow. He finally looked away when they rounded out of sight, hiding his expression from the curious girl at his side. 

  
  


                                                                                                    ***

 

          Mina followed close behind Naruto as they jumped between branches, Temari and Kankuro on their heels.  She didn't need to call on her sensory to know Hiyorin was out of her reach, Shukaku tailing her ruthlessly.

     "Naruto, we're too far behind!"

The blonde barely regarded her, gritting his teeth. "We'll make it!"

     "What are you going to do when we get there? With all this space who knows how big he'll get?!" Temari pried.

Naruto laughed confidently. "I've got a trick up my sleeve that I can't wait to try! But when I use it, make sure everyone is far back!"

     "Okay!" Mina wished to press further, but her senses caught her off guard, stealing her attention as multiple chakras surrounded them.

     “Get down!" Mina shouted, reaching for her scroll. But it was too late, they were completely ambushed.

Naruto was knocked to the ground by a sound ninja, who carried on after him while the rest went for Mina. She was quickly caught after she fell to the forest floor, getting her arms twisted and pulled behind her until she cried out, then forced to her knees next to Naruto as the ninja surrounded them.

Temari and Kankuro weren't in much better shape, being brutally dragged to a strange man standing in the middle of the formation.

     "We got them!" One celebrated behind a gauze wrapped mask, pulling harshly on Temari's hair.

     "So these are the Kazekage's brats,” the leader stroked his goatee as he stepped up to the siblings. "This is your unlucky day, kiddos, Daddy can’t save you out here."

     "Where is our father?!" Temari demanded.

The sound ninja only grinned in response. "Take them out."

     "No, don't!" Mina struggled against her captor. Neither she or Naruto could gain the upper hand as the siblings were brought to their knees. The ninja above them drew their kunai, ready to impale the genin with a wild look in their eyes.

Confusion filled the area when no attack landed, their arms still suspended in the air as the kunai shook in their grasp. 

     "What's going on?" One cried out, trembling as his whole body fought to move.

     "How troublesome," a familiar voice broke the scene, gaining the attention of Naruto excitedly.

     "Shikamaru!" He called.

     "What the hell is going on?! Why can't I move?!"

Shikamaru smirked as he lowered his head, and suddenly the entire squad of ninja mimicked him; their eyes caught the black mass below them, merging at the soles of their feet.

     "I've captured you in my shadow possession jutsu," he explained, raising his head. "Now if you could release my friends," he specifically directed his movements on the ninja holding the genin. They freed their arms from the loosened grips, clamoring to their feet to look back at their frozen captors.

     "What are you all standing around for?" Shikamaru asked testily. "I can't stay here all day!"

     "Let us help you!" Temari angled her fan behind her, Mina at her side.

     "I've got these guys! Go stop Gaara!" Shikamaru ordered.

Kankuro wasted no time, snatching Mina's arm as he tugged her along. Temari took one last glance at Shikamaru before doing the same, thanking him as she retreated.

     "You better join us again later!" Naruto shouted back at their savior, a smile wide on his face.

     "Yeah, yeah, just get out of here already!" Shikamaru called back, a bead of sweat already slipping down his brow.

 

                                                                                                    ~

 

          Sasori and Hiyorin finally broke through the forest edge, entering a clearing far off from Konoha. At this distance Hiyorin could no longer hear the screams and destruction filling the village, meaning this was the best place for their final stand.

     "I don't sense Mina anywhere," Sasori's eyes searched the open field.

     "Then we'll have to keep stalling. I have at least one more shot left. After that we just have to hold off any sound ninja that may have followed them."

     "I can handle other ninja," Sasori turned to face where they came. "I just hope whatever Naruto is planning is enough. Otherwise we'll have to take Gaara out ourselves."

     "No, we can't do that," Hiyorin almost snapped.

Sasori frowned at her. "What has gotten into you? Do you even understand everything that lunatic has done? He needs to be destroyed!”

     "This isn't Gaara! It's not his fault Chiyo made him a monster!"

Sasori drew back at the outburst, concern etching his brow as he looked over his teammate.

Hiyorin shook as the memory of Gaara's last words haunted her. He had begged for help right before losing control of Shukaku. She had never seen him so desperate, except for the day before his uncle passed away. She felt a lump in her throat as she pictured him, only five years old and smiling up at her.

     "I know he's not a saint, but if he truly wanted death and destruction he would have allowed Shukaku to take over years ago! Not force himself into insomnia just to keep what little control he has left! He needs help, Sasori! Not death!"

     "Why do you care?!" Sasori faced her, a hint of aggression in his voice.

Hiyorin went to speak before she perked up, her ears twitching at the impending danger. She grabbed Sasori's sleeve and tugged them out of the way, just as the trees blew over.

The wind passed and Shukaku entered the clearing, standing tall and furious as his eyes scanned the area.

     "Come out to die, kiddies!" His voice echoed, followed by a deep chuckle.

Pain ran up the beast's back when a barrage of kunai struck his spine. He growled as he faced the duo, thrusting his extending arm forward with all his might.

     "We have to wake Gaara up!" Hiyorin exclaimed, dodging the attack.

Sasori summoned Kamasuri, unleashing another onslaught of weapons. "We can't break Shukaku's shell like this! You'll have to get closer!"

Shukaku's eyes lit up with a grin. "You want my precious host?" He offered, melting the sand between his eyes until Gaara's limp body was exposed to his abdomen. He slouched over, still unconscious. "Come and get him!"

     "Gaara! Wake up!" Hiyorin shouted at the top of her lungs, but it was no use. There had to be a way to knock him back to his senses long enough to gain some control over Shukaku.

     "Sas, back me up!" Hiyorin charged into battle, Kamasuri flying at her side to block the arms reaching for her.

Right before Shukaku's massive body she sparked her heels, sending her soaring up the beast's front and towards her target. Kamasuri saved her from a fatal blow as she reached the demon's nose.

Gaara was right in front of her, she just needed to wake him up. Her arm wrung back, ready to strike the boy back to consciousness, but her hand only shook.

     "What's this? Hesitation?" Shukaku's words dripped with venom as he brought up his claws.

     "Hiyorin!" Sasori exclaimed.

Kamasuri's body opened, scooping Hiyorin into its protective shell before Shukaku's hand caught her. The beast quickly pulled Gaara back into the safety of his body, glaring at the puppet master retreating with his prey.

Sanshouo readily lifted its shield on Sasori's command as the demon went for him again. The puppet retaliated by spitting senbon at the taloned hand, sending it reeling back to its source.

Sasori grit his teeth, lowering Sanshouo's shield and hopping on top on it. The puppet lunged forward, its master surfing along its back while he commanded another barrage of attacks.

Mindlessly Sasori directed Kamasuri as he focused on Shukaku, sending the second body to drop Hiyorin in the safety of the trees. Once done the horned puppet returned to its master, aiding Sanshouo with a barrage of kunai. Shukaku snarled when the weapons struck his pupils, temporarily blinding him.

The redhead's eyes went dangerous when Shukaku brought Gaara into view again, obviously to throw him off. Unfortunately for him, Sasori didn't care about his host's safety. He sent Kamasuri forward, weapons drawn as it approached the trapped sand ninja.

     "Sasori, don’t!"

The puppet master ignored Hiyorin's plea from the trees, Kamasuri's arms swinging back to make the final blow. Sasori's heart stopped when a massive beam of light struck his puppet, the Raitori blasting it to pieces just before Gaara was caused any harm, and ultimately pulled back into the beast for protection.

At that moment Shukaku gained his sight, setting target straight for the bewildered boy. He struck forward, knocking Sasori from Sanshouo with a deep slice of his claws, sending the boy rolling across the clearing. Sasori's fresh blood left a red trail behind him, pooling when he finally came to a halt. He struggled to his knees and Hiyorin ran for him, but she was no match for Shukaku's rage as he again reached for her teammate.

Sasori could barely hear Hiyorin's frantic cries as his vision blurred, obstructed by the blow to his head. He finally clued in and curled his fingers, calling Sanshouo to his aid. The puppet scooped him into his body and took the blow, flying across the rugged terrain with its master safely inside. Sasori braced himself within the walls, holding his head to avoid further injury when the puppet smashed into a trunk, the wood groaning under the pressure of the beast's hand just outside.

Sasori felt the empty space start to close around him as Shukaku pushed, the wood threatening to give in at any moment as the joints fought against the immense pressure. His masterpiece tried desperately to keep him alive, but in that moment Sasori wished it would just give in.

The thought was interrupted when the deep whine of the wood ceased, and the wooden body fell back from the tree, no longer supported by the beast's claw. Sasori rolled with the fall, his jaw clenching in pain as he held his still bleeding abdomen.

Outside, Mina exclaimed as she threw all she had at the beast's arm even after it had released her teammate. Her eyes burned with rage as water blasted the cursed sand in clumps. Shukaku howled in pain, reeling the remaining limb back to his body, where Naruto and the sand siblings were fighting full force.

Sasori's eyelids drooped as consciousness dared to leave him, focusing on the ringing his ears to stay awake. He faintly heard the cracks above as whole planks of wood were ripped from the puppet body and tossed aside. He strained at the sudden brightness attacking his sight, shielded by a figure kneeling at his side.

Hiyorin's cheeks were stained with tears as she reached into the hollow puppet, carefully pulling Sasori from its confines. Mina was at her side in seconds, hands placing pressure on the deep gash across the redhead's abdomen and calling on her healing chakra. Sasori winced in agony as Mina got to work, now that he was free from the numbness of the initial impact, he could  feel the full force of pain rushing through his body.

Hiyorin sobbed above him, supporting his head in her lap as she brushed red hair off his bloodied face. Sasori met her gaze accusingly, still too weak to speak. A loud crash broke the chaos beyond the puppet body shielding them, followed by an unfamiliar voice booming across the landscape. But whoever it belonged to, it sounded like they were on their side.

Mina moved on to Sasori's head injury, shortly interrupted by Temari and Kankuro rushing for cover behind Sanshouo.

     "We have to move! Naruto summoned a beast to fight against Shukaku!" The puppeteer explained. "It's too dangerous down here!"

The girls nodded in understanding, carefully placing Sasori onto Hiyorin’s back. They followed Temari into the trees while Kankuro took control of the damaged puppet still sprawled on the ground, its broken limbs barely able to keep it standing.

As they ran along the branches to safety, Hiyorin spotted the beast in question: a massive toad was facing off against the demon, and none other than Naruto Uzumaki was perched on its head.

     "Guess Shikamaru was right," Sasori strained over Hiyorin's shoulder. She adjusted him on her back, the lump in her throat expanding at his weak state. This was all her fault.

Temari stopped not to far off from the battle, the group in tow as Naruto fought on. Unfortunately at this distance they couldn't tell who had the upper hand.

     "You guys keep an eye on the fight, I'll heal Sasori here and we'll meet up once we're finished," Mina ordered the siblings, who nodded in response. The healer rubbed her hands together in preparation as Hiyorin gently placed Sasori before her. 

Kankuro stepped forward once they were situated, the destroyed puppet behind him. Sasori slowly reached for his belt, retrieving his scroll to pass to the fellow puppeteer. Once Sanshouo was properly returned, Sasori accepted the rolled parchment, looking over it thoughtfully before returning it to his belt. He nodded his appreciation to Kankuro, who returned it before following after his sister.

     "Of all of my creations, I thought he would last the longest," Sasori’s voice broke in devastation, as if he had just lost a lifelong friend.

Hiyorin bowed her head guiltily. "I'm so sorry, Sasori," she repeated over and over, only gaining an eye roll from the redhead.

     "I'm alive, aren't I?"

     "Not for long if you don't start explaining what happened!" Mina tried to sound authoritative through her shaking breaths.

Sasori looked over at Hiyorin coldly, who was the first to speak up.

     "I made a mistake. I put Gaara's life ahead of Sasori's safety. This is all my fault."

     "What the hell were you doing trying to protect Gaara of all people?" Mina applied more pressure than necessary on Sasori's wound.

     "Focus please," his irritated voice begged. "Hiyorin, you have to stop this hero crap before someone gets killed. Gaara is not your responsibility. He made the choice to attack Konoha and this is his consequence."

     "But-"

     "The difference here is that I had to take the consequence of  _ your _ reckless actions. I hope it was worth it," he turned away as much as Mina would allow, making it clear he wasn't interested in any response the girls might have.  

The trio were quiet as Mina worked, finishing off with a bandage over Sasori's wound to replace his headband. When he was well enough to stand they headed back to the battlefield, reaching the sand siblings in no time.

They mirrored the sand ninja's expressions when they looked out onto the field, which had doubled in size due to piles of trees being crushed beneath the gigantic beasts. The toad under Naruto was currently clinging to Shukaku for dear life, the blonde himself taking off running down the toads snout and jumping towards the demon fearlessly.

Hiyorin spotted Gaara's body dangling from Shukaku's forehead, and felt her body tense as she realized Naruto's true target. 

     "Wake up, you bastard!" Naruto shouted, smashing his forehead against Gaara's with full force.

Shukaku cried out as Gaara's eyes flew open, his jaw dangling in shock. Temari stepped forward, hope in her eyes as her little brother stirred awake.

In a last ditch effort Shukaku released a shrill howl that shook the countryside, cursing as he lost control of his host. He quickly began disintegrating around the redhead, falling to the earth as pure sand. Naruto fell after Gaara, the duo disappearing behind the trees.

Having completed his job, the massive toad slapped his hands together, puffing into a cloud of smoke that distorted the view of the landscape. It settled with the breeze, leaving only the trampled oaks as evidence of their battle.

     "No! Stay away!"

Hiyorin perked up at the familiar voice, already moving before the words fully registered, making her way towards Gaara despite Mina shouting after her.

Within seconds she was upon them, looking through the branches where Naruto was struggling to crawl towards the redhead. Gaara was in bad shape, unable to move as the blonde grew closer and closer. Hiyorin was about to intervene when Naruto spoke up, his eyes watering.

     "Its almost unbearable isn't it?" His voice strained. "The feeling of being all alone..."

Gaara's eyes widened fearfully, knowing he was unable to escape as Naruto crawled a few inches closer, not dropping eye contact with his enemy.

     "I… I know that feeling. I've been there, in that dark and lonely place. But... now there are others. Other people who mean alot to me."

Hiyorin's expression softened as she slowly crept closer, careful not to disturb the boys below.

     "I care more about them than I do myself!" Naruto's voice went low, almost growling as he continued dragging himself along. "And I won't let anyone hurt them! That’s why I won't ever give up! That’s why I will stop you! Even if I have to kill you!"

     "But why? Why would you do this for anyone but yourself?"

     "Because they saved me from myself! They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me for who I am. They're my friends!"

Gaara turned his face towards the sky above, his expression twisting as he fought to understand. Hiyorin knew he wouldn't right away, there was too much damage done already. But maybe one day…

The blonde was almost upon him when Hiyorin finally made her presence known. She kneeled before Naruto with a soft smile.

     "That's enough, Naruto. Gaara's chakra is all used up, he can't hurt anyone anymore," she assured.

Naruto sighed heavily. "That's a relief…” his head rested on the ground, completely spent from battle.

     "Hiyorin?" A small voice spoke behind her.

     "You really tried to prove your point today, eh Gaara?" She faced the immobile boy.

     "You didn't run away. Why?"

     "I told you I wasn't going to be scared this time. And you needed my help."

     "But you didn't have to," Gaara struggled.

     "You're my friend, Gaara. I may not have been the best one over the years, but I'm not going to give up on you anymore."

The redhead fought the swell in his eyes, turning his gaze away from Hiyorin the best he could. 

She sighed, shuffling closer to the distressed boy. "There's only one way to go after you've hit rock bottom," she held out her hand. "Help me make things right, Gaara."

His pale irises turned back to hers, offering a slight nod even though it hurt to move. Hiyorin smiled again, carefully lifting him to his feet and wrapping his arm over her shoulder. When she turned back to Naruto she realized he had fallen asleep; a grin spread over his lips.

     "Not bad, Hiyorin," Kakashi's familiar voice broke the silence. He walked through the bushes, Shikamaru at his side. "You sound like a true Arashimura."

Hiyorin adjusted Gaara at her side, relieved to see the jonin and Shikamaru were still in one piece.

     "The village?"

     "We'll rebuild," Kakashi answered softly. "But I'm afraid the Hokage lost his battle with Orochimaru."

Hiyorin looked down, knowing what a great loss it was to Konoha. While she didn't agree with his views at the preliminaries, he had eagerly welcomed her into the village. He had wanted to make things right for her clan.

     "I'm sorry," was all she could say.

Kakashi nodded, looking over his unconscious student sprawled on the ground. "Naruto will be devastated. Just as we all are. But we will move forward as shinobi do, and we will grow stronger with his memory."

Hiyorin couldn't find the right words, choosing instead to remain silent.

     "Have you made your decision, Hiyorin?" Kakashi reached into his pocket. "The Hokage would have wanted to see this stay on your forehead," he held out her Konoha headband.

Hiyorin looked over the metal hesitantly, feeling unbearably drawn to it. But she fought it, turning her gaze away until it landed on Gaara.

     "There is so much I want to know about my clan… but I have a lot to learn before I can feel proud to wear that headband."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, curling his fingers over the metal plate and returning it to his pocket. "I understand."

Hiyorin perked up as her friends landed behind her. Kankuro came to her side, carefully transferring his brother to his arms. He thanked Hiyorib under his breath, shocked at the state Gaara was in.

     "So are you guys gonna get out of here or what?" Shikamaru teased, lacing his fingers behind his head. "If you retreat then this will be considered over. Kakashi here might even put in a good word to save your village from return fire. Right, Kakashi-sensei?"

     "I'll see if I can pull some strings. After all, we wouldn’t have been able to gain victory over the Sound if the Sand hadn't joined our forces."

     "What about our father?" Temari asked cautiously.

Kakashi looked down. "No one has seen the Kazekage. There is a chance he remained in Suna for the duration of the attack."

The siblings looked to each other, their expressions grim.

     "I suggest you meet back up with your sensei, and return to the Sand as quickly as possible. The same goes for you and your team, Hiyorin. Most Sand ninja who survived were driven out of the village, but I'm sure they are waiting for you."

The genin nodded, and the sand siblings went on their way, hopefully to meet Baki at their assigned meeting spot.

Kakashi knelt down to gather Naruto in his arms, facing the sand ninja one last time. "Good luck, Hiyorin. We hope to see you again someday."

     "Thank you, Kakashi."

With that they were off, darting through the trees and out of sight, leaving the trio in silence. Hiyorin slowly faced her teammates, catching Sasori's broken expression before he hid it. Mina took a step towards her sister cautiously.

     "Let's hurry and find Yura-sensei, it's a long way back to Suna."

Hiyorin put on her best smile, pulling her sister in for a tight hug. Sasori didn't have a choice when he was tugged into the group embrace, keeping his eyes down as Hiyorin gently huddled them together.

     "We did it, guys. Konoha is safe."

     "And so is Gaara," Mina half smiled. "I'm sure Kankuro and Temari are thankful."

     "Hurray, the lunatic lives," Sasori's eyes rolled.

Hiyorin resisted the urge to nudge him as Mina giggled, remembering his injuries were still healing. She was glad to hear the faint smile in his voice, and to see the tears of joy well up in Mina's green eyes. The nightmare was over, and only the journey home awaited them.

 

 

                                                                                                    ***

  
  


          After escaping Konoha and meeting with Yura, the team had no choice but to stop in the Land of Rivers; which divided the Land of Fire from their home. It was a two day stay that was meant to give Sasori time to rest, but instead he spent it fixing Sanshouo. He didn't speak to anyone as he worked, completely immersing himself as he always did despite protest.

A deep tension consistently filled the hotel room, leaving much more room for personal thought than usual. Yura worried over his students, their moods were completely out of the ordinary - excluding Sasori. He knew they were concerned about the return home, but something tugged at him, making him believe there was another reason for his student's silence. All he could offer now was his own silence, and peace when he left to shop around town for supplies.

Hiyorin found little peace as her thoughts were endlessly plagued with the consequences awaiting them. They had known when they planned their mission that they might face backlash if they succeeded in stopping Gaara, but what they had done now could be claimed as full on treason. Even though Orochimaru had planned to use the Sand from the start, they still joined forces with the enemy, and that alone could be grounds for execution.

But they would return anyway, because no matter what they knew they did the right thing. Hiyorin hoped Kakashi would be able to sway the vote with Konoha's elders not to declare war on Suna; seeing as they no longer had the Hokage to turn to.

Hiyorin sighed as her arms crossed on the low window sill before her. She found a moment of clarity as she admired the bountiful rivers rushing down the small hill outside their window, but it still wasn't enough to crack a smile on her blank expression.

     "I'm sure Granny Chiyo will be thrilled to hear you found your clan," Mina sat beside her sister at the window, breathing in the evening air as she relaxed.

Hiyorin heard Sasori's movements slow as he listened in from the other side of the room. He didn't look at her when she glanced over at him sitting before Sanshouo's broken body; tools held tightly in his hands.

Hiyorin turned back to the sill, her brow pulling together as she leaned her chin on her crossed arms. It bothered her that Sasori was so blatantly ignoring her; she wasn't the one who lied for eight years and instilled fake hope to hide the truth. She couldn't figure out what had possessed him to even do such a thing.

     "Maybe she'll bake some cookies to celebrate?" Mina tried to remain positive, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

     "So long as Ebizo doesn't eat them all again," Hiyorin smiled weakly.

     "He better watch out then, I  _ will _ fight him!" Mina held her fist, eyes lighting up at the smallest hint of Hiyorin's grin.

     "He's seventy years old, Mina," Hiyorin reminded.

     "Hey, he had no problem arm wrestling me for the last piece of cake last time we saw him!"

     "You’re just sour because he won," Sasori uttered, his back still turned.

     "He speaks!" Mina lifted her arms triumphantly.

The redhead didn't even look over his shoulder, hands still at work as he continued. "Besides, if you're expecting to be welcomed home with baked goods and not public execution, I have bad news for you."

     "Sasori," Yura warned as he entered the room, a bag of groceries in his arms. "Don't speak of such things."

The redhead paid him a dark glare, returning to his work wordlessly. Yura placed the plastic bag on the far counter, divvying up the food he had bought in town. "Gaara, Temari and Kankuro have probably reached Suna by now, which means they will have a chance to beg forgiveness before the Kazekage. I'm sure by the time we return things will have settled down."

     "Always so grossly optimistic," Sasori rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't put it passed that lunatic to sell us out to save his own skin."

     "Gaara wouldn't do that," Hiyorin said sternly as she straightened.

     "Six years of rivalry and now you're defending him and saving his life?" Sasori questioned over his shoulder coldly. "You need to seriously sort out your priorities."

     "Why? Because for once you weren't one of them?" Hiyorin pushed off the sill and stood.

Sasori was already up and turning to her as she stomped across the room; his eyes glared fiercely, only matched by Hiyorin's own.

     "Guys, cut it out!" Mina felt out of place having to intervene, pulling Hiyorin back by the wrist.

     "You knew I wanted to keep Gaara alive, and what do you do?" Hiyorin ripped her hand away from her sister, ecstatic to finally confront her friend head on. "You jump on the first chance you get to take him out! What were you thinking?!"

Sasori kept composure as Hiyorin went off, but his fists still curled.

     "As if disrespecting my decision as team leader wasn't bad enough, you purposely kept information from me for  _ eight _ years!" She couldn't help her voice breaking as she pushed against his chest.  "How could you do that to me?!"

Sasori barely moved an inch, his expression faltered, but not enough for Hiyorin to notice. However Mina did, and for a moment she only wanted to defend him, but she had no idea what her sister was blaming him for.

     "What? You have nothing to say for yourself?" Hiyorin tried to contain her rage, but it only made her eyes water.

Without a word Sasori turned away from her, his expression breaking once his face was hidden, then went for the exit. Yura lifted a hand to stop him but he ignored the action, swiftly brushing past his teacher and exiting the room; shutting the door tightly behind him.

Mina stood next to her Hiyorin again, who was shaking with rage as tears slid down her cheeks. Yura was at a complete loss per usual, still staring in the direction his student had left. He debated going after Sasori, but had no idea what to say to him, as that was always Hiyorin's expertise. His expression softened as he went to the girl's side, hesitantly placing a hand on Hiyorin's shoulder.

 

 

 


	9. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Yura returns to Suna, unsure of what will come of their fate after they betrayed their village to help the sand. Sasori meets a new friend, and Hiyorin patches things up with an old one.

                                                                                                    Two Days Later

 

          Mina huddled close to Hiyorin as the sandy landscape blew past them. The sight was familiar and comforting, but the air was thick with silence as they traveled.

Yura sat across from them in the flayed back of Sanshouo, who was back up and running in better shape than when they had left. Sasori was perched on its head, out of view from his passengers as he directed the large puppet across the uneven ground, only his eyes visible through a makeshift turban to protect his face from the uproared sand.

His injuries had made a full recovery, much like his beloved puppet, but he hadn't spoken a word to anyone since his fight with Hiyorin. Frankly he preferred it this way, as trying to explain himself to would have been too troublesome. And besides, everything seemed for naught after she had prioritized Gaara over him back in Konoha. He couldn't deny it sent a surge of jealousy through him, but he would never admit it out loud. If he was lucky he wouldn't need to face Hiyorin again, seeing as Suna's wall was appearing just over the horizon.  He was almost certain they would be facing death once they entered those gates.

Sasori began to slow the puppet's movements as they drew closer, halting when they reached the massive stone gates before them. The redhead pulled the scarf down from his lips to make his identity known to the guards.

     "Team Yura has returned!" A voice beyond the wall shouted, followed by complete silence.

Sasori waited with suspicious eyes, wondering if they would shoot them down here and now to get it over with. He readied his hand, preparing to shut Sanshouo's shield over his teammates protectively; but mostly out of habit rather than an act of goodwill.

Instead of an attack, the group was met with the loud crack of the stone before them, then the parting of sand as the gate skidded open, allowing the team access. Sasori waited only a moment before sending Sanshouo forward, not dropping his suspicions even after the gate closed behind them.

Yura and the girls climbed out of the puppet once they were safely within the walls, where they were met by two guards. They looked over at Sasori accusingly, bringing notice to his stiff presence, the puppet still at his side.

     "Put it away, kid," the taller one ordered, reaching for his belt.

Sasori didn't obey right away, making it clear he wasn't about to bow at their feet. Lucky for them they didn't expect such a thing, only nodding once the puppet was returned to its scroll.

     "I need you three to follow me. Yura, you have been summoned to the elder's hall. It's urgent."

Concern etched Yura's brow as he placed a hand on Hiyorin and Mina's shoulders. "But my students-"

     "-Better come with us now or we will be forced to drag them," the guard's eyes went dark with impatience.

Yura reluctantly obliged, giving each of the genin one last look before separating from the group. He was escorted by the shorter guard and out of sight.

The remaining man silently commanded the trio to follow his lead, turning his back to them and heading toward the city.

Hiyorin felt anxiety weigh on her as they were paraded down the main street of the village. Varying eyes scanned them as the villagers went about their day, while others tried to ignore them all together. She felt relieved to have Sasori at her side, but she hid it by sticking closer to Mina.

Her chest tightened when the palace came into view at the center of the city, standing taller than the rest of Suna's buildings. It only grew worse as they got closer, spotting more and more guards stationed before the entrance. The wall guard leading the trio stated his business to the door man, who nodded at the trio before allowing them access.

Slowly and silently they made their way to the top floor, only to be met with another set of doors, which they recognized as the official office of the Kazekage. Hiyorin heard familiar voices through the thick walls, causing a spark of hope to shoot through her. She eagerly entered after the guard to meet the faces awaiting them.

Temari and Kankuro eased as they turned to their visitors, smiling warmly before the desk at the end of the room.

     "It's about time you three showed up," Kankuro laughed lightly, pushing his hands into his pockets. "You had us worried."

     "What's going on?" Mina dared to ask, standing at her sister's side.

Temari stepped aside, revealing the man sitting at the Kazekage's desk. The trio were shocked to see Baki's familiar face perched on his laced fingers, the Kazekage nowhere in sight.

     "Where's-" Mina quickly thought better of her question when she saw the looks on the sibling’s faces.

Temari turned her gaze away as Baki leaned back in the Kazekage's chair. "I regret to inform you that Orochimaru did far worse than betray us in Konoha… he also assassinated the fourth Kazekage at an undetermined date. We located he and his guard's corpses outside the village yesterday. Due to circumstance, I have been appointed as the Kazekage in Waiting until we find a more appropriate replacement."

Kankuro took Temari's shoulder as her expression dropped, the news still too hard to swallow. Mina wished she had permission to join them, but instead stayed strong at her team's side, regarding Baki as he continued.

     "Now, on to why you three have been summoned here," he shuffled a pile of papers on his desk. "It is customary that we bring to light the events that took place during the chunin exams."

Hiyorin tensed, absently taking Mina's hand and squeezing tight.

     "However I have elected to ignore them."

The trio looked to him with confused eyes, unsure why he would make such a decision. Baki tilted his head at their expressions, a small smile on his lips. "Actually, I personally wanted to thank you."

Sasori stepped closer to the girl's when the man stood and meandered out from behind his desk. "The Sand committed horrible crimes while infiltrating Konoha's walls, but we had believed doing so was the best course of action in order to save the village from its current state," he took a deep breath. "Obviously we were wrong, and were instead used as props in a pitiful revenge plot.

     "We were fooled by Orochimaru and mindlessly followed his orders when we instead should have asked for help from our allies. We have now seen the error in our ways, but that doesn't stop the repercussions of our actions. Suna was about to face a declaration of war from the Leaf that would have obliterated us in our weakened state… however we have been granted mercy from their elders, thanks to a particular jonin named Kakashi Hatake," he looked to Hiyorin.

     "Temari and Kankuro told me this was your doing, Hiyorin, and explained that by helping the Leaf, you in turn saved the Sand. When I explained this to our elders, they decided that you three would also be granted mercy, on the grounds that you continue your efforts to bring the Sand to the light once again."

Mina smiled at her distraught sister, her mouth parted and eyes wide in shock at the development. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath before bowing forward.

     "I am forever grateful for sparing my team," Sasori and Mina joined the bow respectfully.

     "That is not the only news I have for you," Baki returned to his desk, opening the drawer. "Due to the interruption of the exams, no one has been officially voted as chunin," He pulled three headbands into view. "Because the Hokage has regretfully passed, he is unable to make the final decision in junction with the Kazekage. I however, believe you three have rightfully earned this promotion. I hope you will accept it," he stood before the trio, the new headbands sparkling in his grasp.

     "Thank you… Lord Kazekage," Hiyorin took hold of her new band, a hint of sorrow in her eye.

     "And one last thing," Baki reached into the pocket of his long robes. "This was sent from Konoha, it's addressed to you, Hiyorin."

Sasori eyed the sealed envelope being passed to his teammate, then to the hopeful look in her eyes as she read who it was from. He pried his eyes away as she nodded her appreciation, keeping his gaze down even after they were excused.

     "Wow, Kakashi doesn't waste time," Mina examined the letter over her sister's shoulder as they entered the hall. "I wonder what he wants to tell you."

Hiyorin paused as her fingers traced the wax seal. Her ears perked up and she turned, realizing Sasori was no longer beside them.

     "Sas?" She completely turned to face the hall, just as red hair came into view. She relaxed at the sight, holding the letter tighter in her grasp.

     "Gaara…”

The redhead walked up to the girls, for once not sporting the massive gourd on his shoulders. He stopped before Hiyorin but stared at Mina silently.

     "Ah, right. Well, I better go find Sasori… Meet us at Granny Chiyo's later, okay?" Mina got the hint as she nudged her sister, then began awkwardly shuffling down the hall. "Good to see you're in one piece, Gaara."

He nodded, waiting patiently for her to leave before gesturing to Hiyorin to follow him. She obliged, walking at his side until they reached the balcony outside a set of double doors. Gaara leaned on the railing to overlook the city and she joined him, turning her gaze to him as he watched the world around him.

The breeze was fresh as it wisped past them, carrying stray grains of sand that had uproared from the streets below. Gaara followed them with his eyes, directing each particle as they swayed before them slowly. For once it wasn't threatening to see Gaara manipulating sand, in fact it was strangely beautiful.

He dropped his concentration on the grains, turning his eyes down as he mentally prepared himself to speak. It seemed to take a lot of effort just to open his mouth.

     "I didn't get the chance to back in Konoha, but I wanted to apologize," his low voice muttered.

     "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Hiyorin smirked over at him.

She dropped it when he turned his eyes to her, expression blank as always. "No, you were right that night on the tower, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sooner."

Hiyorin shrugged, turning and leaning her hip against the edge. "Things tend to work out the way they're supposed to in the end. But I'm sorry about your dad…”

     "You know I don't care about that," he looked down to his bandaged hands.

Hiyorin most certainly knew. All the times the Kazekage and Gaara were in the same room it had always been a silent death match. His father had loathed him since the day he was born, when his mother died in the process of cursing Gaara with Shukaku. The village may have turned their back on the redhead, but no one wished for his death more than the Kazekage had.

Hiyorin angrily remembered the night Gaara showed up at her door, covered in blood and shaking because someone had tried to kill him, causing his sand to brutally murder them in retaliation. It had turned out to be a hired assassin, appointed by none other than the Kazekage himself. Gaara was only six at the time.

     "Maybe not, but I want you to know I still care."

Gaara met her gaze briefly before turning back to the city.

     "Thank you," he said quietly.

     "Now that's something I thought I'd never hear from _you_ again," Hiyorin grinned.

Gaara's expression relaxed, staring at his gauze wrapped fingers as he thought of what to say next. For once Hiyorin felt comfortable in the silence between them.

     "I remember a lot about the final exam. I remember you breaking through my shield, and how you had your eyes set right for me… but you moved. You had a perfect chance to kill me, but you didn't."

Hiyorin looked down as she crossed her arms, only lifting her eyes when she felt Gaara's gaze on her again.

     "After that I only recall certain pieces, but I know that wasn't the last time you spared me that day… I just wanted to know… why?"

Hiyorin's expression softened. "Because I know who you really are. You may have dived off the deep end head first, but I knew you never wanted this. You never wanted to be the monster everyone thought you were."

Gaara swallowed hard, tensing as he turned away again. He flinched when Hiyorin's palm rested on his shoulder, comforting him as she spoke in a calm voice.

     "I know it was hard for you, having everyone against you while you were fighting so hard to prove them wrong. That was the version of you I tried to hold on to. Even after you tried to kill me on multiple occasions."

Gaara's lips cracked into a small smile at her sarcastic tone. "It wasn't until I attacked Mina that you really fought back."

Hiyorin removed her hand as she crossed her arms again. "I can handle your shit, Gaara, but no one touches my sister."

His posture finally relaxed under her eyes, his expression growing serious as he glanced back at the village. "I never understood why you fought so hard to keep the ones you loved safe, but I think I'm starting to now…”

Hiyorin's smile widened as she stepped closer to him. "I think that's because you finally saw that light I was talking about."

Gaara looked over her thoughtfully. "Maybe I did."

     "Then I guess that means we can be friends again," Hiyorin held out her hand for him.

After a moment he took it, squeezing tightly.

 

                                                                                                         ~

 

          Sasori entered his familiar home, relieved to be out of the palace as he removed the heavy bag from his shoulders. He stepped into the hall, only to be met with an unfamiliar face.

     "Woah, hello!" A strange boy reared back before knocking into him.

Sasori frowned at him, ready to question why he was in his house before his grandmother appeared next to them.

     "Sasori," her soft voice tried to sound warm. "So nice to have you home, dear."

The redhead wasn't in the mood for her forced kindness, turning attention back to the strange boy.

     "I see you've met Komushi," Chiyo rested her hands on the boy's shoulders. "He was looking for work after you left for the exams, so I hired him to deliver orders in your stead. I hope you don't mind, but now you will have more time to focus completing your work."

     "So you're Sasori, huh? Wow, I've seen your work! Obviously, since I've been delivering it, you’re a household name around here!"

Sasori rubbed the bridge of his nose, already irritated with his enthusiasm. "Thank you.”

     "Komushi has been working very hard, I'm sure you'll find him useful," Chiyo smiled genuinely at the boy, who returned it.

It was out of the ordinary to see his grandmother smile at anyone like that besides Mina. He knew she must have taken a liking to him, and would just be another person she effortlessly allowed in her world that wasn't her only grandson.

Sasori chose not to respond, brushing passed them to enter the kitchen. Ebizo was making tea on the stove when he spotted the boy, his bushy, white eyebrows rising on his wrinkled forehead.

     "Thank goodness you're home, maybe now Chiyo will quiet down!" He laughed teasingly at Sasori's blank expression. "I'm only joking, my boy, sit down."

He reluctantly agreed, seating himself at the dining table after picking up a large notebook from the counter. He flipped through it to the current date, where the list of orders was categorized. It was an easy job, just a few starter puppets for an academy student, while everything else seemed to have been taken care of in his absence.

He looked up from the book only when his great uncle sat across the table, setting a cup of steaming tea before him.

     "So, the plan worked out okay then?" The aged man sipped quietly.

Sasori nodded, holding the cup in his gloved hands, comforted by the heat seeping through the fabric.

     "Did you pass?"

Again, just a nod. He took a quick sip of the soothing tea before pulling the new headband from his pocket. Ebizo smiled at it approvingly, finishing his drink.

     "I'm sure you heard about the Kazekage, then? Such a shame, really. The man had the right idea, you know, trying to restore the village. However, I've heard rumours of war…”

Sasori kept quiet despite knowing full well that the Leaf wasn't taking any action. Ebizo was too old to take him seriously now a days, and would probably counter it with conspiracy theories and right now Sasori just wanted to get started on his orders to drown out the rest of the world for a few hours.

He was jostled out of his thoughts when Komushi barged into the conversation, settling into the seat right next to Sasori and closing the small space between them.

     "Hey, you wanna show me your shop? I've been dying to see what you're working on!"

Sasori recoiled, retaking his space before composing himself.

     "No."

Ebizo chuckled wholeheartedly. "Nice try son, not just anyone gets to see the wonders of Sasori's workshop. Not even I've seen it!"

     "Because you have no business down there," Sasori finished his tea.

     "Well Komushi does," Chiyo sat next to her brother, eyeing Sasori for his rudeness. "You have to work with him, which means he will need access to the shop. Besides, there is one more puppet that needs to be delivered that you forgot to put out before you left. Now is the perfect time to give him a tour."

Sasori exhaled, picking up he and Ebizo's empty cups before standing. He crossed the room to the sink and placed them down, facing the table again reluctantly.

     "Fine."

     "Yes!" Komushi rose from the table excitedly, waving to the elders as he followed Sasori out of the kitchen.

They reached a long corridor well lit with windows high up the wall, and a single door awaiting them at the end. Sasori stood before it, rolling his glove up his palm to reveal the pocket hidden in the fabric. He retrieved a small gold key, the only one in existence besides the one he had given Hiyorin as a backup. She kept it just as well hidden, only to be used in case Sasori ever lost the original. He shook the idea of asking for it back as he pushed the key into the lock, turning it until the latch clicked within. He pushed the thick door open and Komushi followed in after him, almost tripping on the first stair.

Sasori glared at him over his shoulder, flicking on the light on the wall next to the steps. "Please don't tell me you're clumsy on top of being annoying."

Komushi laughed nervously as he scratched his hair. "Don't worry, I'll be extra careful - promise!"

Sasori scoffed as they started down the many steps, which opened up to a crowded room filled with four lanes of tall shelves. Hanging in neat rows from each shelf were wooden bodies; bases for puppets yet to be crafted into unique units. Straight ahead was a sturdy desk that beckoned Sasori to it. He would have enjoyed being reunited more had a loud creak not echoed through the room.

Komushi exclaimed as the body he had just been touching dropped from its designated hook. He held his arms up before it fell on him, relaxing when no crash followed. He opened his eyes to see the body suspended in the air, expertly caught by the puppet master glaring at him.

     "Don't touch anything," Sasori spoke sternly, surprised he even had to say such an obvious rule. This boy had to be at least fourteen, only a year younger than himself, yet he acted more like a child than Mina.

     "I'm sorry!" He lifted his palms defensively, though it would do him no good if Sasori decided to turn on him. Luckily the redhead only felt pity for the enthusiastic genin, who was obviously just cursed with bad traits. Nevertheless, Sasori didn't want him hanging around in case he accidentally destroyed anything.

He gestured for the boy to follow him to the desk, pointing to the floor to indicate he remain there. He was pleased when Komushi understood, planting himself on the spot as the redhead opened the massive wall cabinet beside the desk. Within it lay a single puppet, much more intricate than the bases on the shelves. Sasori carefully extracted the body, checking over it one last time. The only reason he had kept this one downstairs was because he thought the team would return from the exams much sooner; which would have granted him more time for the final inspection. He only needed a moment to be sure everything was in order before pointing to the desk.

     "Pass me that scroll," he ordered.

Komushi jumped at the chance to impress the chunin, grasping the single scroll awaiting him on the wooden surface. He somehow managed to drop it right before passing it forward, Komushi holding his breath as it fell, releasing it when Sasori's quick reflexes caught the undamaged parchment; but he still sent a glare in response.

     "Are you sure this isn't your first delivery?" He questioned, propping the puppet on the bench next to him.

     "I-I'm so sorry, sir, I'm just a little nervous…” he chuckled awkwardly.

Sasori frowned. "I can't imagine why. And don't call me that."

     "Sorry, sir- I mean… what should I call you?"

     "My name," Sasori said simply as he unrolled the parchment.

Komushi shyly nodded as Sasori used chakra threads to call forth an ink cartridge and pen set, rather than asking for Komushi's help again. He spread the paper across his desk and pulled his sleeve back, writing a seal across the page elegantly. Once finished he returned to the puppet, choosing the nape of the neck to draw the same mark on a smaller scale.

Komushi watched intently as the redhead worked, his dark brown eyes wide and mouth parted in wonder. Sasori paid him no mind as he completed the seal, now he only needed to test the puppet before locking it in the scroll for safekeeping. He waved his hand to Komushi to step back, waiting until he was on the other side of the desk for good measure.

Sasori lifted his hand, where glowing chakra lines spread from his fingertips and attached to the stationary body. His slender digits practically danced as he commanded the puppet's every move, testing it's joints and hidden compartments.

     "Woah!" Komushi was nearly bouncing in place as the puppets arms retracted, only to be replaced by six curved swords.

     "The trick is to get it spinning, with enough momentum the swords will carve through anything in its path. But if it doesn't manage to do that, since ninja are agile, only a scratch will be enough to take your opponent down," Sasori explained, pointing to the purple liquid coating every edge of the swords. “Although most would prefer being shredded over facing the effects of the poison."

Komushi nodded in understanding, eyes never straying from the beautifully crafted weapon. Sasori's expression softened, he remembered that look on Hiyorin the day he met her all those years ago. Even up to this day her eyes still lit up whenever he showed her his newest creations.

He had to pull his gaze away from the genin, halting his thoughts before he got too distracted. He took one last look at his latest masterpiece before making a hand sign. The puppet reacted to the command, puffing into a white cloud that quickly dispersed. The mark on the spread parchment glowed, indicating the seal had been a success.

Sasori carefully rolled the paper, taking an imprinted stamp and pressing it to the closed scroll. When he lifted it, his signature mark of a scorpion dawned the outside in red ink. He lightly blew on it to dry before extending it to Komushi, who carefully took it. His eyes were plastered to the scroll tightly held in his grasp, his grin wider than ever as he looked back at the puppet master.

     "That's enough for today," Sasori organized his desk. "I'll have the orders done by tomorrow, be here by midday."

     "Tomorrow? Are you sure?"

Sasori nodded. "I have work to do, shut the door on your way out," he turned without another word, settling at his desk as he recalled the details in the notebook upstairs, then gathered his tools to get to work.

     "Whatever you say! Hey, Sasori, thanks for showing me around… I can't wait to see your next creation!" Komushi waved as he climbed the stairs, almost forgetting to shut the door once he entered the hall.

 

                                                                                                         **

 

          Hiyorin tossed her bag onto her bed as she entered she and Mina's shared bedroom. Her sister regarded her from the small couch across the room as she entered before returning the scroll she was reading, a deep crease in her brow.

     "What's up with you?" Hiyorin asked over her shoulder, untying the ribbon from her hair. The braids fell down to the small of her back, hanging loosely as she changed out of her top.

Mina still didn't respond even after Hiyorin changed into loose fitting pajamas before settling on her mattress.

     "Mina."

Her sister sighed heavily, looking up with an annoyed expression. "You didn't show up tonight."

Hiyorin rolled her eyes, falling back on the bed. "I didn't want to see Sasori."

Mina scoffed, rolling the scroll and placing it on the small side table. "He wasn't there. He spent the entire time working downstairs. You could have at least showed up to see Chiyo and Ebizo. Where were you anyway?"

     "I was with Gaara. We had a lot to talk about."

     "Like what?" Mina eyed her.

     "It's not important," Hiyorin rolled onto her stomach, propping herself of her elbows so she could see out the window. She spotted Sasori's bedroom window across the street, where no light breached the darkness within. She lowered her eyes to the floor.

     "I'll check in with Chiyo and Ebizo tomorrow."

Mina shifted on the couch, reopening her scroll as she nodded. "I'm glad to hear it."

 

                                                                                                    Two years Ago  

 

          The door of Sasori's workshop flew open, followed by the sound of feet bounding down the steps excitedly. The redhead was prepared, shifting his chair exactly two inches to the left as a blur flew passed him, taking shape sitting on his desk and smiling down at him.   

Hiyorin huffed as she crossed her legs, leaning on her knees. "She didn't see me."   

Sasori smirked up at her, reclaiming his tools as he got back to work. "What did you do this time?"  

She rolled her eyes. "I may or may not have hung Kaito by his underwear again…”   

The redhead snickered and relaxed in his seat, picturing the irritating little boy Mina and Hiyorin were cursed with as a little brother. He was born not long after their parents, Kiami and Koku, adopted them. He was their miracle child next to Mina, while Hiyorin was made as the bane of their existence. She apparently 'drew too much attention to herself' and got into trouble too often. Sasori's workshop was her safe haven, and the only place they couldn't follow her. Having a spare key made for her had been a blessing, but mostly it was for Sasori's convenience.   

     "I'm guessing you're facing twenty five to life for the severe offense?"  

     "Only if she finds me," Hiyorin winked, getting comfortable on the wooden surface.  

Normally Sasori would scold anyone for being so close to his desk, but Hiyorin had become the exception (mostly because she didn't give him a choice). He wouldn't admit it, but he liked how much she enjoyed being front and center while he worked. It gave him motivation, and made the otherwise dim workshop just little brighter.  

She perked up while looking to the top of the stairs, her ear twitching. "She's at your front door talking to Chiyo."  

Sasori crossed his arms with a smirk. "How will you make your daring escape?"  

She leaned closer to him, her teeth bright as she grinned. "Can I stay here?"   

The redhead lost himself in that pleading smile, tearing his eyes away as he faked an exasperated sigh. "I suppose."  

     "My hero," Hiyorin teased, dangling her legs off the desk as she reached to the bookshelf to take hold of the hardcover she had been meaning to finish.   

Sasori peered at her behind his hair as she relaxed again, flipping through the pages until she reached her previous marker and began reading. He continued working like that, simply enjoying her presence.  

 

                                                                                        Three weeks after the final exam  

 

          Sasori was shocked out of his thoughts when the workshop door smashed open, followed by footsteps trotting down the steep stairs. He shifted his chair out of habit, and was surprised when Komushi's face popped into his vision.  

     "Afternoon, Sasori!" He practically sang.  

He was almost relieved to see the annoying genin's face, easing as he got to his feet and crossed to the cabinet. For a moment he wondered what would have happened had it been who he was really expecting, but he shook the thought away when he pulled open the wooden doors.   

     "These two are going to an importer named Taichou. His address is written on here," he passed a small note back to the boy. "I have already placed the puppets in their scrolls, be careful with them." He handed over a leather satchel, which Komushi secured over his shoulders before taking a look into the bag.  

     "Aww man, I was hoping to see you use them."   

     "I don't have time for that today. After the final testing the only one who should be using them is their new owner."  

Komushi shifted his weight as he scratched behind his head. "Well if I come earlier next time will I get a chance to watch you?"  

Sasori frowned at him. "I suppose…”   

He smiled excitedly. "I can't wait! Man… someday I want to be a shinobi like you."  

The redhead drew back at that statement, no one has ever wanted to be like him. Most days he didn't even want to be himself. He eased when the genin continued.  

     "You're still young, but you've already been contributing to the village for years! Chiyo must be so proud of you. I can't wait to be acknowledged as a full-fledged shinobi, just like your puppets!"  

Sasori wasn't sure how to process that, especially the concept of Chiyo actually being proud of him.  He never would find out for himself anyway, especially now since Komushi had become a sort of lifeline between them. Because of Komushi, he didn't even have to ask Chiyo directly anymore for permission to certain ingredients for his poisons. But even without the convenience, Sasori was actually starting to enjoy having him around.   

Komushi laughed at his blank expression, shaking his head. "You've accomplished so much already, meanwhile my parents still treat me like a kid. They say I'm not 'suited' to be a ninja, but I want to prove them wrong!"  

Sasori settled back into his desk. "Then perhaps you should apply yourself to something more shinobi like, rather than delivering puppets."   

Komushi thought it over, stroking his chin. "Maybe you're right, I think they have opening for border security… but I've been really enjoying working with you!"  

The redhead regarded him briefly, then returned his attention to the puppet arm in his grasp. "If you decide to take it, there's no reason you can't still help me with a delivery every now and then."  

     "Really? I'd still get to visit?" He beamed.   

Sasori nodded, stretching his fingers to connect his chakra to the dismembered arm. The hand came to life under his command, curling each finger individually. Komushi was there in an instant, watching his every move over the redhead's shoulder. For once he didn't mind the genin's intrusive behavior, in fact it comforted him to know someone else in the world enjoyed his company. It saved him from groveling pathetically over past memories, but mostly his presence fought the loneliness Sasori felt after not seeing Mina or Hiyorin since they returned from Konoha.  

     "Wow…” Komushi breathed, captivated by the slightest movement of the wooden hand. "It looks so real."

He brought up his own hand, trying to mimic the puppet arm. Sasori watched thoughtfully, imagining each knuckle and joint as they bent and stretched fluidly beneath his skin, much like the piece he was directing.   

He turned back to his desk, cutting ties with the wooden limb. "You better get going with that delivery, importers don't like to wait for shipments."  

     "Oh, right!" Komushi straightened, checking the satchel again to be sure everything was in order. "I also needed to give you this, it's your next order from Chiyo but it isn't time sensitive."  

Sasori nodded, taking the slip of paper from his hands and reading over it. "I'll need a bit of time for this… two or three days should be enough."  

     "Okay! I'll see you then!" His voice echoed as he ran up the stairs, getting cut off at the top where the door opened. "Oh! Hey Hiyorin!"  

Sasori tensed at the name, his eyes widening as tried to compose himself. He heard the girl's voice as she returned the warm greeting to Komushi, then waved him off, closing the door behind her.  

The redhead kept himself facing forward, being mindful of his hands as he worked. Hiyorin slowly approached, stopping behind his chair rather than taking a seat at the desk.   

     "We have a mission tomorrow," she spoke; the coldness in her voice sent shivers across his skin.  

     "What's the rank?" He kept his voice low.  

     "Our first official B-rank mission. We'll be escorting ambassador Ryu to Iwagakure. It will be a two day trip."  

     "I have work to do."  

     "I heard Komushi through the door, I know it isn't time sensitive."  

Sasori closed his eyes, taking a breath. "When do we leave?"  

     "Tomorrow at dawn. We're meeting at the gates. Will you be there?"  

Sasori only nodded in response, still facing away from his teammate. Hiyorin stayed only a moment longer, and part of him wished she didn't turn away and head up the stairs. His eyes cast down at the soft click of the door, the latch locking back into place as if she had never been there.   

Sasori dropped the tools in his grasp once alone, running his fingers through his hair. He hated this feeling, he hated how much power she had over his emotions no matter how hard he tried to suppress them. He didn't want to feel his heart swell whenever he heard her voice, and break whenever she walked away. It had always been easier to hide his inner turmoil than face it head on, but now it was becoming agonizing just thinking about how much Hiyorin truly meant to him. And now he had to deal with her hating him for what he had done.  If only there was a way to escape it all.   

If only…   

Sasori leaned back in his chair, looking to the shelves lined behind him filled with puppets. They hung in complete silence, empty and hollow as they waited to be made whole. He knew that feeling, he had lived it for so many years. The only person to fill his life with meaning again had been Hiyorin, but even she seemed to have given up on him. Without her, who else cared?   

The chunin pictured the hyperactive genin, and what he had said to him today. He believed Sasori had a place in this world, even if it was only through his creations. More so he was eager to spend time with him despite Sasori's personality. He tolerated Komushi’s flaws just as he had with him, and for the past two weeks he started to feel more like a friend rather than an employee.   

A hope dawned on him then, that maybe he wasn't completely alone in the world. That maybe he could survive Hiyorin hating him, if it meant he still had someone he considered a friend.  

 

 


	10. Her Last Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some friendships don't last.

 

          Dawn broke over Suna, illuminating the gates as the border control ninja collected for roll call where Sasori, Mina and Hiyorin stood together to watch them. Komushi was part of the formation of new recruits, and the moment he caught sight of them he broke his professional exterior, waving frantically and shouting for Sasori's attention.   

The redhead nodded to him, a small smile on his lips when the lead guard smacked the back of Komushi's head to pay attention. He fell back into formation, winking with a grin back at Sasori when the squad leader turned away.   

Mina laughed. "Looks like you have a fan."  

     "He's a friend," Sasori corrected, not expecting the words to fall out so effortlessly.   

Hiyorin paid him no mind, still watching the recruits as they were ushered up the stairs, ready to start their first day ambitiously. Sasori looked over at her, a little disappointed that she had nothing to add when normally she would have been happy for him. He frowned at the thought, after all he didn't need her opinion anymore, nor should he want it.   

He was still deep in thought when Hiyorin stole a glance at him, her eyes turning down before he noticed.  

     "Good morning!" Yura's voice rang as he approached, followed by a tall man in long white robes. He was relatively young, probably about Yura's age, with slate grey hair and circular glasses. He regarded the team with a simple nod before Yura debriefed their instructions.  

Once ready they set off, having the gates open for them to travel on Sanshouo for the journey across the desert. Ryu seemed bitter about the mode of transportation, but was assured it was quicker than walking. If they were lucky, they would meet the border of Kusagakure by dusk, where they would find lodgings for the night.  

  


                                                                                                         **  

 

 

     As if on schedule the team was settled into their temporary room by dinner time, which was provided by the extravagant cottage they were admitted to. Ryu took to his room quickly after eating, leaving the team for guard duty.

The moon rose from behind the clouds to the middle of the sky, its light creeping through the open window that allowed the smallest breeze to flutter the sheer curtains.

     "Hiyorin," Sasori spoke softly.  

She stirred before waking, rubbing her tired eyes. "Sas?" She replied dreamingly, focusing on the boy before her.  

     "It’s your turn," he explained, already settling in the mattress next to her and turning away.  

Hiyorin shook away her dreams, sitting up as she stretched. "Thanks."  

He didn't respond, feigning sleep as he shut his eyes. Hiyorin could tell he was faking, so she sat herself at the window he had faced in an effort to brush her off. He peered out his lashes when her silhouette blocked out the moonlight.

     "Komushi seems nice," she spoke as if to herself, her eyes gazing through the glass pane.   

     "I'm surprised you feel that way, considering he isn't a lunatic," Sasori rolled again, purposely keeping his back to her.  

Hiyorin's eyes went dark, glaring over her shoulder angrily. She contained her offense with a curl of her fists, turning back to the window with a huff.  

 

                                                                                                       ***  

 

     In the early hours of the morning they were on the road again, traveling by foot across the vast grassland surrounding them. As they grew closer to Iwagakure, the landscape started to rise and become more rigid, transitioning completely to large mountain ranges by midday.   

     "We'll be heading straight into the village, please keep vigilant," Yura ordered, tightening the straps of his backpack with a smile.  

Mina returned it. "Yes, Yura-sensei!"     

Hiyorin muttered a similar acceptance, while Sasori remained quiet as always. Yura felt his smile fade, motioning to Ryu for a moment with his students. He agreed, a hint of irritation in his voice as he gave the team privacy.   

     "I think now is a good time to mention…” Yura started, gaining the attention of his students. "This will be our last mission together."  

     "What?" Mina gasped.   

Yura nodded solemnly. "When we arrived home after the exams, I was brought before the elders… they offered me an important position as part of Suna's council, and I accepted it."  

Mina looked to Hiyorin, who shared her disappointed look. "What does that mean for us?"  

Yura smiled. "You three are chunin now, which means you get to decide your ninja careers from here on out. Whether you choose to do it as a team or separately is up to each of you individually, but I am afraid I won't be there as your sensei anymore."  

Mina felt her eyes swell, looking up at Yura as her voice trembled. "So we won't see you again?"  

Yura chuckled lightly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Of course you will! It just won't be as often I'm afraid," he knelt down. "But there was one more thing I wanted to tell you three before we end here, and I want each of you to listen closely," he pointed specifically to Sasori, who paid him vacant attention.  

     "I know I was not the best teacher to you… but I want to say how proud I am of you. Despite how different you are, you still managed to pull together for the sake of the mission, and in turn saved the entire village. You three are true shinobi in every sense of the word, and you rightly earned those headbands.   

     "I know the final decision is up to you, but I desperately hope that you continue to work together. I know in my heart that this team is capable of so much. I believe you could even save the world one day."  

Sasori rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. He always hated Yura's optimism, and knew it wouldn't sway his final decision in the least. However he commended him for trying.  

     "Thank you, Yura-sensei," Hiyorin smiled softly, patting Mina's auburn hair when she leaned on her shoulder for comfort. "We'll make you proud."  

     "I know you will."   

Sasori dropped his arms as well as his expression when Yura turned his eyes to him. He granted him the smallest nod, which was more than the mentor could have hoped for. He returned it as he straightened, turning back to the stoic ambassador, only to find him wiping tears away with a handkerchief.  

     "I remember the day my team broke up," he patted his drenched cheeks, then dried his fogging glasses with his robes.  

     "We aren't breaking up!" Mina snapped, stomping her foot. "Pull yourself together!" She sobbed, still crying despite the scolding.  

Ryu sniffled and composed himself, sighing heavily as his expression hardened again. "Let us be off then."   

 

                                                                                                        **  

 

     It was still early afternoon by the time they reached Iwagakure, the gates closing behind them as they headed further into the city. The team went straight to the palace in order to drop off Ryu and Yura, then made their way through the streets while he was in his meeting. They would be returning back to the Land of Grass by nightfall, and home by sunset the day after.  

At the moment the trio was strolling through the unfamiliar town, which was bustling with life as villagers went about their day. Hiyorin was starting to hate being so overcrowded, feeling like she was constantly being watched even though she couldn’t place the prying eyes. Eventually she had enough, breaking off from the group with Mina when Sasori stopped at a bookstore.  

A wide training field was like heaven to Hiyorin when the duo approached, and were pleased to see it currently unused so they could enjoy the silence. They sat on the edge of the rocky field, spotting the ninja academy far across from them.  

     "I wonder what the training is like here," Mina pondered aloud.  

Hiyorin pursed her lips in thought. "Probably not much different from home, minus the capital punishment."  

Mina nodded absently. "I hear they're cutting disciplinary torture as a learning tactic, too bad they didn't back when we were still attending."  

     "No changing the past now."   

The auburn haired girl stole a glance at her rather solum sibling, unable to pick up exactly why she had been this way since they returned home. Hiyorin had assured her it wasn't because of Sasori, or what he had done, but the pain in her gut prompted her to believe otherwise. Had that been the truth, Hiyorin would have jumped at the chance to search the bookstore with Sasori - they loved researching together. So much in fact that Mina was rarely invited to join them.   

Obviously she knew now what Sasori had done to her - that wasn't the mystery anymore - rather it was _why_ he had done it. Mina had wanted to confront him for an explanation, but every time she visited his house Chiyo would advise her to leave him alone. Even Hiyorin had tried one day, but stopped right before his workshop door, unable to bring herself to open it.   

And now anytime Mina tried to pry it out of her, Hiyorin would brush it off completely, as if she didn't care at all. But that was impossible. It had to be.  

     "Hey, Yori…”  

     "Hmm?"   

Mina took a deep breath, trying to pull whatever confidence she had in order to continue. "Do you think we'll still be a team when we return?" She asked cautiously.  

Hiyorin turned to her, spotting the hopeful look in her sister's eye that made her heart break.   

     "Of course," she lied.   

Mina fake smiled and nodded her head. "I thought so…”   

     "Why do you ask?"   

     "No reason," she rose to her feet, brushing the dust from her clothes as she faced the city again. "I guess I just had a feeling…”   

Mina paused as her senses kicked into overdrive, causing her to turn back towards her sister just as an orb rolled behind her.  

     "Yori, move!" She jumped for her sister, ramming into her just as the ball set on fire.  

     "Katsu!" A strange voice shouted from above, just as the orb exploded behind them.   

Hiyorin's eyes widened as Mina's arms wrapped tighter around her, keeping her stationary within her defenses. She watched as the wall of water surrounding them resided, pooling at their feet.  

     "What was that?" Hiyorin faced the small crater where she had just been sitting. It smoked from the heat, sizzling as Mina's water collected in the disturbed rock. She glared when she heard the chuckle of the culprit.   

Hiyorin easily spotted the source: high up the rock wall beside them was a kid, peering out from their hiding spot.   

     "Hey, asshole! You could have killed us! Get down here so I can kick your ass!"  Hiyorin pushed out of her sister's grasp, rising to her feet aggressively.  

It didn't seem to be intimidating enough seeing as the culprit responded almost instantly, jumping off the wall and landing right in front of them, a wide smirk on their face.  

     "Yori!" Mina desperately reached for her sister, but was ultimately ignored as her sister’s sight instead burned towards the rock ninja before them.

They were about the same age, with long blonde hair that tied at the tips near the small of their back. Their smirk was wide and their teal colored eyes were surrounded by neat black liner. They brushed their long bang off their face in order to get a better look at the crater at the girl's feet, obviously pleased with the result.  

     "You called?"    

     "Oh good, so you do respond to asshole," Hiyorin shot, stepping right up until they were only inches apart.    

     "I just came to see my work, hm."    

Hiyorin puffed up her chest so it knocked against theirs. "Listen chicky, another move like that and I'll shove your 'work' right up your ass!"    

They glared, teeth clenching. "First of all, I'm a boy."    

Hiyorin drew back. "Really?"    

He swished his long bang off his left eye, the gesture reminding her of Ino-Pig.

     "Yes, really," he grunted as he closed the space between them, their noses practically touching, then lifted his finger to poke her chest.    

     "And second-" He didn't get to continue, due to Hiyorin grasping his finger and sending a zap of electricity through him. His eyes went absurdly wide as his hair frizzed on end before quickly pushing away from Hiyorin, waving his shocked hand until the static dispersed.   

     "You wanna go, sand-rat?" His voice went serious.  

     "Got a problem with my village?" Hiyorin glared.  

The boy tilted his chin in a snobbish gesture, scoffing at her.  "Like I have to explain that. You're just as dumb as the rest of those barbarians, hm," he laughed, only to be cut off by the harsh smack of Hiyorin's knuckles against his jaw.  

     "Yori!" Mina shouted.  

The blonde's head whipped to the side with the hit, but was ready when he turned back, kicking his leg out. Hiyorin easily caught his ankle, pushing it back so he lost his footing. He stumbled once she released him, barely able to avoid Hiyorin's follow up of a trip attempt. He flipped just before her foot hit, landing swiftly with a large grin.

     "As if you could beat me that easily."  

It washed away when Hiyorin disappeared before him, his eyes calculating as he glanced around. He just managed to turn in time to duck as Hiyorin high kicked from the left, causing a moment of panic to run through the taijutsu master. She gritted her teeth when he suddenly lunged up, taking hold of her waist and roughly pushing her to the ground. He landed on top of her, securing her wrists with his palms.   

Hiyorin stared up at him in shock. No one had ever managed to anticipate her attack so thoroughly, and had certainly never pinned her before being dealt any real damage.  

The boy's grin widened ear to ear at the helpless girl below him. "What are you gonna do now?"   

     "Get off before I fry you," she warned.   

His grip only tightened, his eyebrow raising playfully. "And end our fun so soon?"  

     "Deidara!" A voice boomed from above.   

The boy automatically turned his head to the call, giving Hiyorin the moment to break free and push him off. Once he stood Hiyorin took the chance, kicking out her foot up and straight into his groin.   

Deidara's eyes widened as his hands cupped himself, groaning when he fell from his feet. "Hitting a man while he's distracted. You're one sore loser."   

     "Well at least I'm convinced you aren't a woman anymore," Hiyorin gathered herself, standing over him. "And I _didn't_ lose!"  

     "Deidara!" The voice again came. Hiyorin looked up just as a small elder man hovered over the duo with his legs crossed. He was literally two feet tall, with a large bumpy nose and an angry scowl.    

Deidara peeked out one eye, the rest of his face still twisted with pain. "What's up, Sensei?"    

     "Not you, obviously. On your feet, boy!"    

Hiyorin stepped back as the blonde stood, his face still contorted in agony as he adjusted himself. The elder man gave him a dark glare before turning his attention to his opponent.  

     "And who do we have here?" The elder man dropped down to the girl's level, still effortlessly hovering above the ground. "Hmm… sand ninja."    

     "Yori, let's go," Mina appeared at her side, lightly tugging her wrist.    

     "What? You’re not gonna bow to the Tsuchikage?" Deidara laughed.    

Mina's eyes widened, her face going crimson with embarrassment as she voiced her apologies, bowing at the waist with Hiyorin.   

     "That won't be necessary girls," he waved. "I am Onoki, the Tsuchikage."  

     "It's an honour to meet you, Lord Tsuchikage, I apologize for my sister's actions," Mina stumbled over her words while Hiyorin tried not to side eye the snickering blonde.    

Onoki smiled in spite of himself. "I suppose you are part of the group that escorted Ambassador Ryu then?"   

Hiyorin nodded. "We were waiting for his arrival when we were _attacked_."  

Deidara scoffed, obviously taking offense to the allegation despite its truth.  

     "Really?" Onoki looked over his shoulder.  "I don't suppose it had anything to do with my student?"  

     "I was only using them for target practice. Completely harmless, hm," Deidara lifted his palms reassuringly.  

     "Except for the explosion you caused."  

     "Explosion, you say?" Onoki's eyes went stern at Deidara, who suddenly seemed truly frightened by the elder man. "Go find Kuro, I'll deal with you later."    

Deidara took a moment to look at Hiyorin once more, who brought up her middle finger seeing as the Tsuchikage's back was turned. His only response was a cheeky smirk as he left the area, glad to be spared from his teacher.

     "So, where is _your_ sensei?" Onoki asked, easily catching Hiyorin's finger. Her shocked expression made him chuckle.   

     "Oh, goodness gracious!" Yura's frantic voice exclaimed as he hurriedly ran up. He mirrored Hiyorin's expression at the Tsuchikage, bowing respectively as he caught his breath.   

     "Lord Tsuchikage, I am honored."   

     "Are you?" Onoki grinned. "I am honored to meet your little student here." He still didn't release Hiyorin as he looked back at her. "I spotted your insignia, I expected an Arashimura to be stronger… but I suppose it proves I taught Deidara well if he could hold his own against a relic."   

     "Oh, please tell me you didn't get into a fight, Hiyorin," Yura looked to her with pleading eyes.  

Onoki laughed. "An aggressor, eh? Very unlike your people. I suppose the world better watch out then."  

     "What's that supposed to mean?" Hiyorin's brow pulled together.  

Onoki pulled her closer. "A powerful Kekkei Tota in the hands of a reckless brat means only destruction. You would be wise to practice your clan's views on restraint."  

Hiyorin glared, rudely ripping her hand from the elder's grasp. Mina took her wrist and pulled her back when Yura stood between them, bowing again to the kage.

     "Please accept my apologies on behalf of my students, they meant no disrespect."   

     "Yura-sensei- " Hiyorin started.    

     "- I accept," Onoki nodded. "On the grounds you leave immediately upon fulfilling your duties here. I don't need any more reckless chunin hanging around than the one I am already cursed with."  

Yura exhaled in relief. "Of course, Lord Tsuchikage. Thank you!"    

With that Yura led the girl's away, scolding them quietly so Onoki couldn't hear. His words were lost when Hiyorin caught Deidara still watching them from the around the corner. She refused to match his amused gaze, keeping her eyes forward even after they disappeared from his sight.  

 

                                                                                                        *  

 

     Sasori was standing with Ryu when Yura returned with the girls, only paying them an eye roll when the redhead was told why they were late.  

     "Couldn't focus on the mission just this once?" He crossed his arms with an accusatory glare.   

Hiyorin surprisingly didn't defend herself, even as they started their journey out of the village, leaving Mina to do it for her. But as she retold the story of Deidara throwing an explosive at them first, Sasori seemed more interested in the 'orb' she was talking about (since he had never heard of such thing), which left Mina exasperated to the point she gave up. Yura and Ryu were still deep in conversation ahead as the trio became silent, keeping large spaces between them as they traveled.   

Many hours passed this way as they drew further from Iwagakure's wall. Hiyorin's head hung low as her mind wandered; it seemed to do that a lot these past few weeks. Everything had become so different so suddenly, and she was left hanging in the middle trying to process it all. She had been visiting Gaara almost daily, talking to him about plans for the village rather than fighting him any chance she got. And even more out of the ordinary was the silence between she and Sasori. She figured he was still upset about what happened during their fight with Shukaku, but if that was the case she knew he'd never admit it to her.   

Unfortunately Hiyorin was so deep in thought that her own senses were failing her, leaving her incredibly vulnerable at the back of the formation - where she was being watched.   

Mina and Sasori seemed to find a topic of interest again, now standing side by side as they spoke. Likewise for Yura and Ryu before them, who were ranting about politics and the state of the village at the head of the group. Hiyorin could barely hear them as her feet moved absently below her, one after another more out of habit than by her direction.  

That was, until a break in the air stole her attention. She perked up just in time for a long chain to fly out of the branches, easily wrapping around her ankle and yanking her feet out from under her. She exclaimed when she hit the earth, catching the sight of her team just before she was dragged into the forest.  

     "Yori!" Mina shouted, already running for the trees.  

     "Mina, don't!" Sasori called, already following after her despite Ryu panicking next to Yura.  

Hiyorin struggled as leaves flew passed her, her arms scraping across the ground as her nails dug into the dirt. She struggled to reach over her shoulder, retrieving her bo staff. Quickly Hiyorin rolled onto her back, clenching her teeth as her spine knocked against the uneven earth. She focused in on two large trees coming up fast, holding up her baton up just in time to extend the metal. Thankfully it was enough to halt her, only bending slightly in the middle as the ends placed pressure on the trunks.  

     "Let me go!" Hiyorin demanded aloud, using the staff to hold her steady as she struggled to sit up. But the more she moved the more the chain dug into her ankle with the pull, refusing to let up as she knocked the metal against the tree; unable to use her hands to untie it.  

     "Yori!"   

     "Mina! I'm over here!" Hiyorin cried, just as her staff caved under the pressure. Her eyes widened as she fell back to the earth, the bent metal left in the dust as she was again dragged.   

     "Mina! Sasori!"  

The sounds around her drowned out her hearing, forcing her to take a deep breath to help her focus on pinpointing her teammates. Their voices were growing fainter every second, but luckily her captors were coming up fast.   

     "Okay, you bastards," Hiyorin breathed, bringing up her hands. She aimed her sights straight down the direction of the chain as lightning sparked to life in her palm. "I told you to let me go!"   

The Raitori rumbled as it shot forward, aiming ahead of her in order to blast the chain. Her eyes widened when it didn't cave right away, needing a second shot to shatter the thick metal links. Shrapnel flew in all directions, settling as Hiyorin came to a sudden stop. She exhaled heavily as her head fell back to the grass, composing herself before feeling ready enough to stand.  

She scanned her immediate surroundings, which were obviously unfamiliar since she was still in the Land of Earth. With a harsh groan she cracked her aching spine, shaking the stiffness from her body.

It was then that her potential kidnappers dropped into view, surrounding her on all sides as they pointed their weapons forward. She was faced with a large man with a yellow toothed grin that spread across his scarred face as he stepped towards her.   

     "I heard the last Arashimura was discovered, but who would have thought she would be blessing our pockets so far from home?"   

Hiyorin's fists curled, eyes dark. "Who are you?"  

His chuckle was deep and menacing as his powerfully built arms crossed over his broad chest. "The name’s Gatzo, leader of Iwagakure's gang of bounty hunters. And my goodness little girl, you have no idea how much money you're sitting on.”   

     "You're about to see why," Hiyorin’s knuckles lit with sparks.  

     "Quit standing around and get her already," Gatzo ordered gruffly, his followers merrily obeying.

Hiyorin quickly grabbed the first arm reaching for her, spinning on her heel with him still in her grasp and sending him flying into the duo to her left. They crashed into the thick trunk of a tree, piling on top of each other as she moved onto the next two, who were much more prepared for her.   

She stepped back with each throw, jumping over them when one went to trip her. She landed behind the first, sending him face first into the bush. She spun when she sensed the next attack, coming around as the remaining man brought his fists up. He caught her leg, grinning confidently before Hiyorin punched it off his face. He released her and she finished the kick, sending him into the trees with his comrades.   

The leader fumed when she turned back to him, a teasing smile on her lips as she beckoned him with a wave of her hand.   

     "You're next."  

     "I suppose the rumors of the Arashimura being meek has been proven untrue," he turned his head towards his shoulder until his thick neck cracked loudly, then casually rolled his massive shoulders.   

     "Who put the bounty on me?" Hiyorin questioned fearlessly, getting a chuckle in response.  

     "I believe the better question, sweetheart, is 'who hasn't'?" He held his fist. "I have a buyer that can't wait to acquire your Kekkei Tota."  

     "I'm afraid you won't get the chance to cash in."  

     "Allow me to prove you wrong."   

His smug expression fueled Hiyorin as she went for him, but with a quick snap of his fingers Gatzo summoned a barrage of chains, flying from all directions and closing in on their target. Hiyorin managed to evade the first few going for her arms, but was caught off guard when two more shot up from the ground and wrapped around each leg. Hiyorin went to pull them off but was met with more metal links snatching her arms, which reeled back until her limbs were stretched apart.  Her feet left the ground, raising her until she was eye level with her captor.

     "You see, my signature jutsu is the ability to control metal. It makes capturing expensive nuisances such as yourself much easier," Gatzo snickered.   

Hiyorin struggled against her confines, gritting her teeth as her limbs strained. She practically growled when the man closed in on her, and without a second thought struck her across the face.  

Blood spat out Hiyorin’s mouth with the hit, her head whipping so harshly to the side she thought her neck would snap. The smallest sound hit her ears when his knuckles met her flesh, which caused her eyes to dart up at him.   

Gatzo grinned manically at her split lip, then to the blood trailing down her chin. It made him want to see more, so he took hold of a spare chain from his belt and looped it around Hiyorin's neck. Her eyes widened as his fist bunched around the metal and pulled, making the links close around her throat harshly.  

     "I think I might keep you on the market for a bit. Who knows how much I could make at an auction…”  he whispered across her dark skin.   

Hiyorin barely managed to glare up at him, using the remaining breath she had been holding to charge her chakra, and generate a sharp shot of lightning out her hands. The bolts traveled down the length of the chain, into the noose and straight through Gatzo's bunched fist. His fingers seized as the bolts sank into his flesh, forcing him to rip his hand away from the steel and cry out in pain.  

The lightning cut abruptly, but not before the bolts had a chance to hit Hiyorin as well. She fell to the ground when the chains holding her loosened, catching her breath and looking up to the enraged man still holding his charred knuckles.  

Hiyorin huffed as she struggled to catch her breath. "Don't tell me you're metal plated?" She caught the shine beneath the peeled flesh of his fist. So that was the sound she heard when he hit her, and why her face had already swollen twice its original size.    

     "I hope you know that makes you a walking conductor for my lightning," she forced herself to her feet, stumbling into stance. "Touch me again and I will fry you where you stand."  

Gatzo laughed lightly, still holding his struck fist. "I was going easy on you before, but now I see you need to be put in your place, little girl."  

Hiyorin rolled her shoulders. "Bring it on."  

This time she was ready, hearing the break in the earth before the chains rose at her feet. She easily flipped away from them, dodging the ones flying from the trees as she went for her target. He seemed determined to face her head on, throwing his fist forward just as she disappeared. Hiyorin quickly retreated to the tree behind him, pushing off the bark and spinning to gather momentum. Her leg kicked out and smashed against the back of his head, causing a sharp pain to travel up her shin. Gatzo reached over his shoulder but Hiyorin was faster, kicking off his massive shoulders to escape his grasp. She touched her leg with a wince when she hit ground, shocked to see blood leaking from a puncture wound.   

Gatzo's chuckle echoed through the surrounding woods as he faced her, revealing the three metal spikes protruding from his skull; the one located at the base of his neck covered in a fresh layer of red. "My jutsu allows me to control _all_ metal. Including what lays beneath my skin. You can't touch me," the spikes receded back into his bald head, the flesh molding back together before her eyes.  

Hiyorin huffed as she forced herself to stand on her injured leg, ignoring the intense pain as her fists curled.  

     "Are you really willing to dent the merchandise?" Hiyorin steadied herself.   

     "Who said I need to deliver you in one piece?" He tilted his large head.  

Hiyorin glared as she evened her breathing, racking her brain for a new strategy. There was no way he could be metal plated head to toe, there had to be a weak point; but there was no way to find out at this distance. Gatzo smirked wide, lifting both his hands and snapping his fingers.  

She quickly regained her senses, swiftly evading the tower of a man as he again summoned his chains. They flew out from unknown locations, aiming straight for her with perfect precision. In an instant they starting to overwhelm her, causing Hiyorin to lift her hands into a seal. Gatzo's eyes widened as a beam of light shot out from her palm, striking the heavy links that fought to resist. It took a lot more focus to actually slice through, finally shattering them to bits once the lightning penetrated.   

Gatzo knew that this tactic was getting them nowhere, deciding instead to conserve his chakra. With a quick snap of his fingers the chains receded, leaving Hiyorin breathless as she fought keep on two feet. She couldn't believe she he had already spent three shots on the Raitori, and the possibility that she could manage a fourth was slim. Even then it was likely to only injure her further, but she may have to take that risk if it meant survival.    

Her leg screamed at her as she strode forward, running by the time she was upon Gatzo, wringing her arm back and smashing it against his jaw. The bounty hunter's head didn't even move from the blow, in fact it left her wide open as he reached for her arm. Hiyorin quickly ducked under his hand, spinning on her foot and kicking out when she came around. Again she couldn't dent him, feeling the thick metal just beneath the flesh of his exposed chest. She was starting to wonder if there even was a weak point, but she had to keep trying.   

Gatzo swung at her ruthlessly, his mass easily towering over Hiyorin, but she was luckily gifted with speed. He could barely keep up with her, striking with all he had until finally he was fuming with rage. Unfortunately he anticipated her next attack, extending a spike from his arm as her leg kicked out.  

Hiyorin cried out when the metal punctured her skin just below the first wound, stabbing into her leg so far she couldn't detach herself right away. She staggered back but Gatzo was on to her, lifting his massive fist and aiming straight for her head. Hiyorin hobbled to the side before he could land his strike, stumbling to the ground when he slammed against the bark.    

Already he was moving on, giving Hiyorin barely a second to spare as she managed to roll away from Gatzo's earth shattering punch, which caused the dirt to uproar around them. Hiyorin faced him and kicked his cheek when he reached forward, giving her enough time to scramble away. She used a tree to brace herself, but was forced to push off when Gatzo practically flew to her, his fist smashing the trunk in half under the immense pressure. He wasn't playing around anymore, a single hit like that could easily knock her head off.  

Losing against Deidara may have put a dent in her ego, but this man was about to do a lot worse if given the chance. She had to strike seriously this time - even if it meant killing him. She just needed some distance between them first.  

Hiyorin rolled into the bushes, quickly forcing herself to her feet as she escaped the bounty hunter, who was smashing through any trees that got in his way.   

_'A powerful Kekkei Tota in the hands of a reckless brat means only destruction.'_  

Hiyorin frowned as she recalled the Tsuchikage's words. He was right, no matter how much she hated to admit. After all, she carried the reputation of her clan on her shoulders now. Kakashi told her they rarely used violence, yet here she was throwing herself into battle for the second time that day. The Arashimura's focused on survival first, not throwing themselves at those who wished to steal from them. Already she was a disgrace to her name, she couldn't just stain it with blood.   

So she evaded, at least to the best of her ability as Gatzo threw everything he had at her. They forced their way through the forest at an alarming rate, leaving all behind them in ruin. Hiyorin just needed to find her team again, if she couldn't face him alone without a casualty, then she needed their help.   

Hiyorin's voice shook as she shouted at the top of her lungs, praying she would be heard, but she was having trouble listening past the falling timber and loud cackling from her pursuer, who was closing in on her with every tree he pummeled.  

     "Mina!" She cried, just as she tripped over a branch, falling to the earth with her opponent hot on her heels. She clawed the ground when her ankle was snatched, yanking her towards him despite her kicks.   

     "You're mine now," his eyes went dark as he forced her into the dirt.  

     "Fuck you!" She spat as she was turned to face him.  

Gatzo only chuckled, lifting his palm flat towards her. Slowly she watched his skin stretch, then slice down the middle to reveal a thin blade; it's point extending through his flesh until its point met her throat.   

     "Are those your last words?"   

Hiyorin's glare was fierce but it didn't penetrate, only amusing Gatzo further as he slowly reeled his arm back, then thrust forward.  

Her eyes widened when a break in the air met her ears, causing the same expression on Gatzo when the smallest sliver of glowing water zipped passed him, slicing the blade from his palm. It fell to the forest floor with a sharp clank, ringing through Hiyorin's ears as her eyes followed.   

Gatzo turned his bewildered gaze to the source of the attack, only to be met with a massive wave. Hiyorin turned onto her stomach and tucked her head down just before it smashed into her captor, sending him into the nearest tree.  

     "Yori, stay down!" Mina's voice ordered from afar, calling on a second wave with more furosity than the first.   

Hiyorin listened, composing herself as the battle broke out above her. Gatzo painfully struggled to his feet, dodging the next wave and snarling. He ran for Mina despite her defenses, barely managing to break through the thick water blasting him.   

Hiyorin breathed as she turned onto her back, eyes again catching the shine of the dismembered blade. She grit her teeth, grabbing the bare metal before clamouring to her feet.   

Mina was ruthless as she hammered into Gatzo with all her might, yet he still managed to push through, growing slightly closer each time. Mina shielded herself when he was upon her, but his knuckles broke straight through her defense with enough force to throw her backwards.  

     "Mina!" Hiyorin exclaimed as she ran to her sister's aid.   

Gatzo smirked at her cry, looking over the auburn haired girl scrambling to her feet. He snapped his fingers, calling on a chain from his belt to wrap around Mina’s neck and lift her off the ground. Immediately Mina grasped the cold metal, attempting to pry it off but to no avail.  

     "Put her down!" Hiyorin demanded, her hand gripping the blade tighter. She felt blood run down her fingers, but she only had her eyes on the bounty hunter.   

Mina gasped for breath as the chain closed around her, completely helpless as Gatzo turned back to his prize.  

     "You want me to let her go?" He grinned. "Then surrender yourself!"   

Hiyorin exclaimed as she slashed the blade across his abdomen, only breaking the flesh enough to reveal the metal plates beneath. Gatzo shoved her away with a laugh, paying no mind to the small drops of blood leaking from his wound. He looked over his shoulder to his prisoner, who was being immobilized as more chains took hold of her limbs, squeezing tightly.     

     "Running out of time, little girl!" Gatzo sang.   

Hiyorin forced herself up, her hand glowing as the Raitori sparked across her fingers. She glared intensely at her opponent, and suddenly she could only see red.

Her hand stung as the Raitori grew with her rage, expanding passed her palm and instead surrounding the long blade, which shimmered with the white hot glow of the jutsu. Hiyorin exclaimed as she strained to get her legs moving, running with as much speed as her body would allow as she aimed for Gatzo.   

But instead of attacking, Hiyorin spun around his thick frame, focusing her chakra on the blade as she slashed forward and straight through the chains holding her sister.

This time the Raitori effortlessly glided through the links, completely separating them from Gatzo's control. Mina fell to ground when the chains loosened, grasping her throat and coughing profusely on her knees.   

Everything within her shouted for Hiyorin to run to her, but instead her eyes stayed locked on Gatzo over her shoulder, who had to squint through the intense light radiating off the sword. He shielded his sight with his arms, his expression twisting to pure terror as Hiyorin took the opening at his abdomen. She freely swung at him, meeting no resistance from the metal plates beneath his flesh as the blade traveled completely through him; coming out bloody on the other side.  

     "No one hurts my sister," Hiyorin lifted her wounded leg and lightly kicked into Gatzo's chest, knocking it off his hips until it slipped to the ground below.  

Without the top of his body, Gatzo’s dismembered legs buckled, teetering over and landing at Hiyorin's feet. She looked over the separate halves of the bounty hunter with little regard before catching her morbid thoughts, clutching her lips before she retched. She staggered to the trees to release the overflow, coughing as her mouth emptied.   

     "Yori…”  Mina shook where she was, unable to process what she had just seen.   

She pushed away the stray chains and climbed to her feet, running to her sister as tears pricked her ducts.  Hiyorin welcomed the arms wrapping around her as she heaved in uneven breaths, wiping her mouth before seating herself against the roots of the tree. Mina took her sister's cheeks and tried to meet her gaze, but Hiyorin seemed completely elsewhere as something broke deep within her.  

     "Yori!" Mina cried, her voice stammering between sobs as she shook her sister's shoulders. "I'm here, you're okay! Look at me!"  

Finally blue and violet irises met hers, empty and distant but still connecting as Mina wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her in tightly.  

Hiyorin absently looked down at her hand, unsure it was even there as she could no longer feel it. Her fingers were covered in drying blood, grip still digging into the blade of the sword. Part of her wanted to rip away from it, even if it meant losing her fingers, but instead she let it be. Because despite what she had used it for, this blade had just saved her sister.   

     "Mina…”   

     "I'm here," her sister sobbed into her shoulder, rocking them side to side more for her own comfort than Hiyorin's.   

     "Is this how Sasori feels?"  

Mina slowly pulled away, brows curved in concern as she fought to put her words together. She had heard first hand that Sasori never felt remorse for killing people, more specifically when asked if he felt anything at all, he merely replied with 'no.' She recognized that same emptiness in Hiyorin's mismatched eyes, wishing the redhead was here now to talk some sense into her.  

     "I-I don't know… maybe you should talk to him about it."  

     "I can't…”  she whispered.   

The auburn haired girl's bottom lip protruded as she tried to stop her eyes from watering again. She nodded in understanding, a different idea coming to her mind. After all, Sasori wasn't the only murderous redhead they knew, but she would have to wait until they returned home to see him. She reached out to her sister and started to pull them away from the tree, only receiving a painful hiss from the injured girl. Hiyorin slowly brought her bloodied hand into view; sword still firm in her grasp.   

Mina gasped at the sight, using her free hand to retrieve a roll of gauze. She braced Hiyorin against the tree as she slowly peeled Hiyorin’s fingers away from the blade, healing the already scabbing cuts as she went. Finally the sword was detached, falling to the grass softly while Mina began bandaging her fingers.   

Once finished, Mina snipped off the end, but was stopped by a soft hand when she went to place it back into her bag. Hiyorin grabbed hold of the roll silently, as well as the dropped sword still at her side. Mina watched with worried eyes as Hiyorin began wrapping the bandage around the length of the metal, tying it off at the tip. The linen barrier spared her fingers as they again wrapped around the slim blade, holding it firmly so she wouldn't drop it.

     "Let's get you home," Mina spoke quietly, waiting for her sister's free hand to retrieve hers. With a heave Hiyorin was back on her feet, but was still off balance as she tried to put pressure on the punctured leg. Mina met her struggle with a soft smile, taking her sister's arm and wrapping it over her shoulder to steady her. Unfortunately Mina couldn’t heal her here, meaning they would need to hobble their way through the forest until they were reunited with their team. But safety was finally on the horizon; closer with every step.    

 

                                                                                                        *  

 

     With the help of Mina's sensory it didn't take long before they managed to stumble upon Yura and Ryu, who were beyond relieved to see them again. Yura placed Hiyorin on his back, looping her arms around his broad shoulders as he ordered Mina to locate Sasori and meet them back on the path. With a nod she was off, already calling her sensory as she searched the trees for their remaining teammate.  

     "Hiyorin, what happened?" Yura questioned, adjusting her gently.  

     "Apparently I have a bounty on me," Hiyorin explained, hiding her face in the fabric of his vest.  

Yura's eyes widened at Ryu, whose jaw dropped. "I would have liked to know that sooner! Do you have any idea how much danger that puts me in?!"  

Hiyorin sent him a deathly glare, matched by her sensei. "Obviously Ambassador, we were unaware." Yura answered tersely.  

Ryu huffed in exasperation, crossing his arms as they returned to the path. "With these sorts of risks I demand we return home immediately! I do not wish to travel one more day like this."  

     "Ambassador, my student needs a place to rest and have her wounds tended to-" Yura explained as gently as he could.  

     "We have plenty of healers in Suna, we will return immediately. End of discussion."  

Normally Hiyorin would have gone off on him for his rudeness, but instead she couldn't muster her fighting spirit. She was tired… and cold despite being pressed against Yura protectively. It was like she was made of porcelain rather than stone, almost convinced she would break if her feet touched the ground.  

     "As you wish, Ambassador," Yura responded curtly, his expression softening when he regarded the distant girl on his shoulders.  

 

                                                                                                        *  

 

     By the time Mina and Sasori returned to the group, Hiyorin had passed out, her head resting on Yura's shoulder as her arms fell limply around him.   

The mentor sighed in relief at the sight of his students, breaking away from Ryu's side to greet them.   

     "We won't be stopping in the land of Grass anymore. I'm afraid ambassador Ryu is uncomfortable traveling with the possible danger surrounding Hiyorin. I don't mind carrying her, but we will be unable to heal her this way."  

Sasori reached for his belt, summoning Sanshouo at his side and nodding to Mina to climb in when he flayed its back. Mina eagerly climbed on, accepting her unconcious sister in her lap from Yura before proceeding to heal her. Sasori waited until they were situated, then directed the puppet forward slowly. He could tell with a single look that Hiyorin's exhaustion was not from the fight, but for once didn't feel an ounce of concern for her; he wondered if that was a good thing.  

Ryu tapped his foot impatiently as Yura returned to him, already scolding him for turning away for even a moment as they started walking again. Sasori felt obligated to attach a chakra line to the base of Ryu's ankle, causing the ambassador to briefly stumble on his feet.   

The red faced man immediately shut his mouth as embarrassment hindered him, walking slightly faster than the bewildered Yura, who barely masked the grin cursing his lips.

 

                                                                                                  One Year ago  

 

     Hiyorin effortlessly climbed to the roof of her home, unable to feel at rest in her bed below. Meanwhile Mina was lost in her snoring as usual, completely unaware of her sister's absence.   

She wasn't sure what drew her out of her room, but an itch at her ears made her turn her head to the house across the street. She frowned when her eyes caught sight of Sasori's bedroom windows, which were still lit despite how late it was. Hiyorin walked to the end of the roof, realizing her teammate must be the source of the small sound reaching her ears.   

     "Sas?" She asked out loud, her voice lost with the wind flying by.   

She narrowed her hearing to the windows high above her, eyes widening when she recognized the familiar sound. Before she had even concluded listening in she had already started jogging backwards along the rooftop. When she reached the opposite end of the house she sprung forward, sparking her heels when she met the opposite end and soaring over the street. She effortlessly snatched the sill of the illuminated bedroom, pulling herself in.  

Silently she climbed through, immediately spotting the red hair of her friend sitting against his bed. She smiled softly, but it dropped when she caught the slight shake of his shoulders, a muffled sob escaping his lips.  

     "Sas?" She asked cautiously.  

He flinched at her voice, but didn't turn around as he hurriedly wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. He was stopped by Hiyorin's fingers wrapping around them.

Slowly she crouched before him,  gently pushing his hands down; not releasing them when their gazes met.   

     "Are you okay?"  

Sasori sniffled, hiding his red veined eyes with his hair as he turned his sights down, only managing a small shake of his head in response. Hiyorin's eyes trailed in his direction, meeting the framed picture of his parents resting in his lap. She felt her chest tighten at the sight, squeezing his hands and smoothing her thumbs across his knuckles.   

     "Do you need to talk?"  

Again, he just shook his head.  

     "Do you want me to leave?"  

He tentatively lifted his brown eyes to her, glancing around her expression before meeting her gaze.   

     "No," he whispered.  

Hiyorin smiled warmly, crossing her legs under her to be more comfortable, but refusing to release his hands. It only seemed to be times like this that she had full allowance to touch him, and savored it as a chance to bring him comfort the way he did for her. It made her feel better knowing she could repay him for all the times he had kept her in line, but this was a much rarer occurrence unlike her daily outbursts. Hiyorin wondered briefly what she would do without him, Mina was able to calm her of course, but it was different with Sasori.  

     "Would like me to shut up?" Hiyorin chuckled lightly.  

     "No, keep talking."   

She hummed in thought. "Well, what I should I talk about this time? Oh, I know! Today I ran into Gaara and he-"  

     "- Not about the lunatic," Sasori interrupted, the smallest smirk on his lips.  

     "Well what would you like to hear then?" Hiyorin leaned forward to catch his drifting gaze.  

Sasori returned it, but hid his eyes again when she smiled.

     "Your voice,” he said.  

     "I can do that," Hiyorin kept her grin as she helped the boy to his feet, careful to take the picture from his lap and place it back on the shelf above his pillow. She then sat them on the bed, forcing Sasori to lie down with a pointed look. He rolled his eyes but listened, laying on his side as she crossed her legs beside him.

     "Let's see…”   

Sasori listened intently as Hiyorin began making up a story about a scarab that wanted to be a ninja, but didn’t have chakra. She played up dramatics with exaggerated hand gestures and laughed at her own jokes but Sasori still hung onto every word; grateful for the distraction.

In time his eyelids became heavy, and Hiyorin's voice started to merge with the wind outside, lulling Sasori into a peaceful sleep that he happily embraced.  

Hiyorin started to lower her voice until it was practically a whisper, smiling through her words as she watched his eyes shut. She waited only a moment longer before quietly reaching over him to put out the lantern. The room was overtaken with darkness but Hiyorin could still see his red locks brushed lightly over his face. She admired him in his vulnerable state, not used to seeing his expression so at ease.  

Finally she forced her eyes away, but she was unable to resist taking a final look over her shoulder before jumping off the sill, leaving the redhead to his dreams.   

  

                                                                                                      ***  

 

     Suna's gate opened for the team by late morning the next day, allowing them to enter the walls of the already bustling city before them.   

Hiyorin squinted through the sunlight attacking her sight, shielding her eyes with her hand. Everything was familiar again, yet it didn't feel like home.   

She felt the bandaged blade secured to her belt press against her thigh when she shifted her weight, her gaze dropping as her thoughts traveled back to yesterday's events.

Mina had told her she should talk to someone about it, and was planning to take her to Gaara… but she only wanted to be close to Sasori at the moment. She sorely missed his calming voice, desperately needing to feel his hand intertwining with hers until she felt okay again.

She bit the inside of her cheek at the thought, cursing herself for allowing her own grudges to interfere with their friendship. All she could think about when she woke up on the back of Sanshouo was how distant he had been for the remainder of the trip; treating her as if she were a stranger. She knew she deserved it.   

After killing Gatzo something had clicked in her, as if for once she truly understood Sasori - even more so than she thought she already did. Everything they had been through together, everything he had suffered through alone. It was as if she had traded hearts with him if even for a moment, and was able feel the despair he tried so hard to hide behind blank faces.   

Even before now she had always wanted to be there for him, but her understanding had selfishly grown thin the passed few months, boiling over back in Konoha when she last faced him about his behavior. It wasn't that she wanted to hurt him, she just didn't understand back then how he could treat emotions as simply a burden; one he desperately wished to be rid of.   

If Sasori felt even a fraction what she did in this moment, Hiyorin could only imagine the intense pain he went through constantly. Now she knew that she had been ignorant to believe that one day he could be 'cured' of his sadness, and that her company only made his suffering more tolerable - not better.

Still, Sasori had depended on her company, and she turned her back on him, leaving him to face his demons alone.  

Hiyorin had been a horrible friend. The way she had been approaching him had only made things worse, and she wondered if it was already too late to make things right between them. She no longer cared for an explanation for his lies, she just wanted things to have him close again.  

The redhead called Sanshouo to its scroll while Yura parted ways with Ryu to return to the palace. Mina waved them off, turning back to her sister once they were out of sight.   

     "So, when should we plan our next mission together?" Mina shyly pushed her auburn hair behind her ears.   

Hiyorin looked to her side, and was surprised to see Sasori's eyes meet hers. He didn't drop the contact as she went to speak, only to be interrupted by a voice calling over to them.  

     "Hey!"   

The trio followed the voice, spotting Kankuro waving next to his siblings as they approached. Mina smiled at them excitedly, accepting the hug from Temari once they reached them.  

     "How was the mission? I heard it was your last as Team Yura," Temari looked to Hiyorin expectantly, but she purposely refused her gaze.

     "I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

     "Are you alright?" Gaara asked, suddenly standing before her.

     "Actually, you might be someone she can talk to about it, Gaara…”  Mina offered, reeling back from the glare from her sister.  

     "I'm sure you would be, but actually-" Hiyorin paused when she looked to her side, where Sasori no longer stood. Panic rose in her heart as she frantically looked for her friend.

     "I have to go, I'm sorry…”  Her voice trailed, eyes stuck in the direction of home, leaving a distraught Mina behind.  

 

                                                                                                         *  

 

     "Hiyorin, dear," Chiyo greeted at the door, a small smile etching her wrinkled expression.   

     "Hello Chiyo, did Sasori come home yet?" She asked eagerly.  

The elder woman stepped aside to allow her access. "I didn't see him, but I'm sure if he is you'll know where to find him…”  

     "Thank you!" Hiyorin brushed passed her, jogging down the hall and out of sight.   

Ebizo chuckled next to his sister. "Now there's a sight I missed. I wonder what took so long?"  

Chiyo sighed heavily. "They're teenagers, who cares," she waved her hand as she returned to the kitchen, her snickering brother in tow.  

Hiyorin quickly made it to the door of Sasori's workshop, digging into her bra to retrieve her copied key. She fumbled with it momentarily before sliding it into the hole and turning, but no sound of the lock unlatching met her ears. She frowned deeply, determined to try again but with the same results.  

Finally she gave up, tugging the tiny key from the hole and looking it over.   

The sound of the door clicking made her flinch, stepping back as it swung open to reveal her teammate within the door frame.  

     "You… changed the locks?" Hiyorin felt her voice shake.  

Sasori nodded, expression blank as ever. "What are you doing here? Aren't you going to talk to Gaara?"  

Hiyorin scoffed, shaking her head as she rubbed her creasing brows. "No actually, I came to talk to you," she said a little too maliciously. "But you locked me out."  

     "And?"  

Hiyorin drew back. " _And…_? Why would you change the locks?"  

     "It wasn't like you were using your key."   

     "Are you kidding-" Hiyorin breathed to compose herself, she didn't want to lose it this time, especially since she knew Sasori wouldn't even try to calm her down. The task was much harder than she thought. "Can I _please_ talk to you?"  

Sasori crossed his arms, a knowing look in his eyes as they scaled her. "About what? Do you want reassurance that the feeling you're having will go away even though you've killed someone?" He tilted his head. "Did you think talking to someone who has killed before like me or Gaara would cushion the blow?"  

     "No, I-"  

     "- Let me be the first to say, Hiyorin, that the feeling _doesn't_ go away. That after awhile you become numb to the feeling of people leaving you, and death becomes just another outlet for them to disappear."  

Hiyorin looked away from his harsh stare, her lips pressing into a thin line. "Sas, would you just listen."  

     "Goodbye, Hiyorin," he stepped back, pulling the door with him. Hiyorin returned her gaze to him just before it shut completely, listening with a heavy heart as the lock clicked within.  

She pressed her forehead against the cold metal, her eyes closing as her entire chest constricted.   

She was right, it was too late.   

 

                                                                                                        *

 

     "Sasori!" Komushi's voice sang as he blew through the door, his new key tight in his grip so he wouldn't drop it as he bounded down the steps. "Sorry I'm late!"  

     "Late?" The redhead asked, not turning around.  

Komushi stopped behind his chair and exhaled. "I wasn't sure if you had time to finish the orders or not since you had a mission, but you told me to come back in two or three days so here I am!"  

Sasori leaned an elbow on the wooden surface before him and rubbed his sore eyes. He didn't want the boy to know he had been suffering since seeing Hiyorin a few hours prior, but Komushi was intrusive as always, showing up inches from his side with a wide grin.

     "So, did you finish them?!"  

     "I haven't had time," Sasori explained gruffly, turning his head away. "Maybe tomorrow if I get to work now."  

     "Oh, that's a shame. Mind if I watch you work?" He appeared at his other side, forcing him to meet his gaze.   

Sasori was about to brush him off before he caught sight of the white fabric wrapped around his right arm, or rather - bicep.   

     "What… happened to your arm?" The words practically tumbled out.  

Komushi frowned, then scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Oh right, you were gone… well my first day on guard duty didn't go very well. I guess my clumsiness is worse than I thought!" He turned so the remaining half of his arm was more visible in the dim light.  

Sasori's expression grew concerned for his friend, his eyes scaling the bandaged wound as a thought dawned on him.

     "Did it hurt?"  

     "Yeah, but not anymore… my mom absolutely freaked though! She completely forbids me from working there again, and I want to continue working here full time but I feel like I'll be more useless now then I was before…”   

     "You aren't useless," Sasori insisted, facing his desk again. "Sit down, you might be here awhile."  

 

                                                                                                        *  

 

The sun was just about to set when Komushi arrived at his front door with Sasori, completely consumed with excitement as he whipped open the door and called for his mother. The redhead shyly stood at the entrance before being forcefully pulled in by the ecstatic genin.   

The house was smaller than his own, but felt much more comfortable by comparison. Sasori respectably removed his shoes before following Komushi's call from the living room, where he was practically jumping in place as his mother climbed down the steps.  

     "Komushi, darling… what's so - oh?" She regarded Sasori, then smiled as if she had known him all her life. "You must be Sasori."  

He nodded in response, being overtaken by Komushi's excitement as he stole his mother's attention. "Mom, you'll never guess what Sasori did!"  

     "What did he do?" She raised a brow at him.   

Komushi grinned widely as he brought his right arm into view, revealing the brand new appendage: a puppet arm. His mother's eyes grew the size of dinner plates, taking hold of the wooden hand as her mouth dropped.  

     "Komushi, darling… he fixed you," her eyes were already starting to water.  

     "That's not all!" Komushi wiggled his puppet fingers, which moved just as fluidly as his human hand. "I can also do this now!" He backed away from his mother, thrusting his arm forward with a flat palm, where a hidden blade extended forward.   

His mother exclaimed at the surprise, then laughed as Komushi acted out a battle with an imaginary opponent.

     "Now I can be a ninja again! An even better one than before!"  

Sasori had look away from them, the familial bond hitting a little too close to home for him. His eyes widened when arms wrapped around his shoulders; belonging to Komushi's mother.   

     "Thank you for fixing my son," she whispered. "I don't know how we can ever repay you," Sasori could feel her smile against his cheek. She squeezed him one last time before she straightened, revealing the joyful tears filling her eyes.   

     "He never would have joined border security if I didn't put the idea in his head…”  Sasori kept his gaze down.  

Her expression faltered, but shortly became warm again. "Don't blame yourself, dear. My Komushi is fixed, and that’s all that matters."   

     "Ugh Mom, I wasn't 'fixed', I was upgraded!" Komushi appeared beside them, retracting his hidden blade with a grin. "And it fits perfectly!"  

Sasori resisted the smile growing on his lips, turning away from the small family. "I need to get back to work. Come to me if you have any problems with it. Thank you for your hospitality," he hurriedly went to the entrance once Komushi's mother thanked him, pulling on his shoes and stepping out the door with his friend close behind.   

     "Just remember what I told you: be careful with it," Sasori gave the boy a pointed look.  

Komushi saluted with the puppet arm. "On my honor!"   

The redhead looked over him one last time, giving a slight nod before heading down the steps.   

     "See you tomorrow!" The genin called after him, waving frantically before being pulled back inside by his mother.  

Sasori dug his hands into his pockets, only allowing his expression to drop when he rounded the corner. Luckily the streets were empty due to the sun setting, leaving him to enjoy the blissful silence as he tried to wipe the memory of his parents from his mind. He bit down hard on his lip when it started to tremble, refusing the tears that welled in his eyes.  

 

 

                                                                                                 Two Days Later  

 

 

     Sasori woke with a start, sitting up from his desk in a daze as he looked around his silent workshop. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes when he heard a harsh rap on the door, causing a loud echo to bounce off the walls. He strained to his feet, stiff from his sleeping position before slowly climbing the steps to the still banging door and pushing it open.  

     "Uncle Ebizo?" Sasori questioned. The elder before him was barely illuminated by the moonlight flooding the hall, but he could still tell his expression was grim.   

     "Chiyo needs you at the hospital, my boy…”    

Sasori frowned, his first thoughts jumping to the state of his ex teammates, but then his eyes widened. He didn’t waste time, throwing the door shut as he ran passed his great uncle; not stopping when he exited the house and started in the direction of the hospital.  

 

                                                                                                   ~  

 

     Hiyorin jumped to her feet when she saw the redhead bounding down the hall with a nurse in tow. Sasori slowed before her, even more confused by her presence.  

     "What are you doing here?" He huffed.  

Hiyorin's jaw clenched, turning her gaze away. "Chiyo called Mina first, but there's nothing they can do…”    

Sasori's brow pulled together, dropping his attention from her when he heard the loud screams coming from the room beside them. Without another word he pushed the door open, only to be met with the sight his grandmother and Mina ducking over a squirming body; healing hands at work.  

     "Sasori! Get in here!" Chiyo shouted accusingly at the boy.  

He slowly approached, not wanting to believe who was screaming in agony before him. Komushi's face contorted as Chiyo held him down, giving Sasori view of the problem: Komushi's right arm up to his shoulder was a horrific deep purple, and only growing larger across his chest.  

     "What did you do to him, boy?!" Chiyo glared harshly at her grandson.  

     "Ch-Chiyo, he's not to blame. I-I'm the one who messed up!" Komushi forced the words out before he again screamed in agony.  

     "You gave him a puppet arm with poison in it! What were you thinking?!" Chiyo's voice shook.  

     "What was the blending ratio of the poison?! If I don't get it soon we can't save him!" Mina placed a cloth on Komushi's feverish forehead.    

Sasori couldn't form words, too flooded with guilt as he looked over his struggling friend. His head whipped to the side when the elder woman suddenly struck him across the cheek, demanding an explanation - and quickly.   

Sasori slowly turned his eyes back to his grandmother, unable to suppress his glare; the look actually caused Chiyo to draw back, but she never apologized.   

     "What are the measurements?!" She hurriedly turned back to Komushi.   

Sasori shook his head, his mind was far too cluttered for him to answer. He knew they were expecting him to have it written in his notebook, but that was all the way back home… and Komushi was clearly facing an intense reaction - one he hadn't seen on his victims yet.  

     "We'll get them!" Hiyorin rushed in, breaking Sasori out of despair; if only momentarily. The girl at his side quickly took his hand, practically dragging him out of the hospital room.

     "We don't have a lot of time, snap out of it, Sasori!" Hiyorin looked at him when they finally made it back to his house.

Bounding through the halls they finally made it to his workshop door, where Sasori fumbled with his glove pocket, then with the lock as his mind raced. Hiyorin had never seen him so shaken up, he even dropped the key before finally landing it, forcing the door open.  

Hiyorin pushed through first, effortlessly running down the steps to the boy's desk while Sasori clumsily followed after. She began rummaging through the desk drawers, stopping when she heard a thunk behind her. She spun around with wide eyes, spotting Sasori on the floor; head in his hands.  

She was there in an instant, dropping to her knees and cradling his face, lifting his gaze to her. "Sasori, come on, we don't have time right now!"  

     "It's my fault…" he breathed. "I killed my friend…"  

     "Don't be ridiculous! Komushi will be fine! We just need to find your notebook!"  

     "Don't touch me!" Sasori exclaimed, throwing Hiyorin's hands off him. "You don't understand! You never have! So just shut up already!"   

Hiyorin's eyes were wide as she stared back at him. "What are you talking about?"  

Sasori broke down, dropping his face into his hands as his shoulders shook. "I know exactly which poison I put in it…"  

     "What?" Hiyorin's brow creased. "Then why didn't you say-"  

     "- Because there's no cure for it!" Sasori revealed, tears staining his cheeks.   

Hiyorin's breath hitched at his loud voice, creating more space between them.  

     "Why would you put something like that in his arm?!"   

     "Because he requested it!" He snapped.  

Hiyorin's expression dropped. Komushi had been obsessed with proving himself as a ninja… of course he would want to be as strong as possible.   

     "Sasori…"  

The boy dropped his head again, sobbing harder as his hands raked through his hair. It was hopeless, he should have known better than to put such a complicated poison into his arm. He just wanted to fix him. He just wanted him to still visit. He just wanted…   

     "We have to tell Chiyo and Mina, there must be something…" Hiyorin's voice trailed, her throat tightening as she tried to keep composure.   

She took a deep breath and forced herself to close the space between them, taking his hands despite silent protest and forcing him to his feet. "We can't give up yet! You're going to grab your notebook and we are going to get back in time to save him, do you hear me? Sasori!"  

The redhead reluctantly met her gaze. "It's on the bookshelf."  

Hiyorin nodded, already running to the shelf and quickly spotting the leather bound book. She clutched it to her chest and ran back to him, grabbing Sasori's hand and tugging him back up the stairs.  

 

                                                                                                             *

 

     Sasori stood like a statue before the body lying before him, fully covered with a pure white sheet on the floor of the morgue. His grandmother's intense stare from across the room didn't affect him, rather it was the distraught woman clinging to his side on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably next to her dead son.

     "Please fix him!" Komushi's mother pleaded between heavy sobs, tugging desperately on him as if the puppet master was the only thing keeping her from falling through the floor.  

Sasori kept his gaze on the sheet, expression unreadable as the woman's cries echoed off the hollow walls.  

     "Please fix him! Fix him! Please!" She wailed. "You fixed his arm, right? Then his left arm, his legs, his body… you can even fix his soul, can't you?! Give him back to me! Fix my Komushi and give him back to me!"   

Sasori's eyes never strayed from the body, unable to face the woman as her pleas went unheard. Hiyorin wrapped her arms around Mina when she pressed into her, hiding her tear soaked cheeks into her sister's shoulders. Hiyorin ran her fingers through Mina's auburn hair as she grieved, her gaze never leaving the frozen boy before her.  

 

                                                                                                            ***

 

A few days had passed, but the loss of Komushi still hung heavily in Sasori’s home, where Mina sat across from Chiyo in the kitchen. The elder woman looked over her tea solemnly, rather than eagerly greeting the young chunin as she normally would.   

Mina sighed heavily as she reached across the table, taking Chiyo's wrinkled hand in her own and squeezing, still not receiving a reaction.   

     "You did everything you could,” she assured, her green eyes never straying.  

     "So you say dear, but that doesn't bring that poor boy back to life," Chiyo slowly pulled out of Mina's grasp, taking hold of her tea and sipping silently. "I won't forgive him."  

     "Forgive who?" Hiyorin crossed her arms as she leaned on the door frame, a crease in her brow.  

     "I do not wish to hear you defend him again, Hiyorin. You need to accept that this was _no_ accident," Chiyo placed her cup down. "If this were a week ago you would be agreeing with me."  

Hiyorin scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "Classic Chiyo."   

     "Yori, don't," Mina pleaded.   

     "No, how dare you blame this on Sasori! Komushi was his friend! This was just a horrible accident!"  

     "If you really feel that way then you can leave," Chiyo again sipped her tea.  

     "Right, continue making excuses while your only grandson falls apart. Just like any other day, right _Granny_ _Chiyo_?"  

     "Yori," Mina hissed. "Now isn't the time."  

     "Sasori chose his isolation. And I plan to grant it to him," Chiyo argued.  

Hiyorin's blood boiled as she stepped forward with an accusing glare. "Is that what you told yourself when he was six years old? When he built puppets to resemble his dead parents?! Stop playing the victim, you left him alone because you don't give a shit!"  

Mina stood to calm her sister, but Chiyo seemed fully composed as her eyes shut. "I would be careful if I were you Hiyorin. Sasori seems to be creating a habit of murdering his friends."  

Hiyorin fumed, sparks dancing over her curled knuckles. She barely managed to turn herself away, exiting the kitchen and then the house with a slam of the front door.   

Mina didn't look back at the elder woman, chasing after her sister wordlessly and shutting the door quietly behind her.

 

                                                                                                  ***

  

     It was late at night by the time Hiyorin snuck out her bedroom window, climbing to the roof of the two story home and looking across the street. Her ears twitched as she focused her hearing to the top room of the house across from her; not hearing a single stir within.  

     "Come on, Sas…" Hiyorin crossed her legs as she sat, rubbing her tired eyes.   

This was the fourth night in a row since Komushi's death that she had tried to catch him outside his workshop to talk to him, but yet again she was left disappointed.

She started to wonder if he'd never come out, but the thought scared her. Maybe he was scared of facing Chiyo after what had happened.   

No, Sasori wasn't afraid of his grandmother - he was afraid of emotion, and she could only imagine the turmoil he was currently facing alone.   

Everyone but she and Komushi's mother seemed to believe that Komushi's death wasn't an accident. Yura said the news even reached the council, who were currently deciding what to do with Sasori, as if he somehow deserved more punishment. Hiyorin wouldn't allow it. It was time she started acting like a friend again.

Pushing thoughts aside Hiyorin stood, running backwards before launching herself towards Sasori's window. She climbed in, glancing at the untouched bed next to her. When her eyes adjusted she caught sight of a folded piece of paper next to the photographs lining the shelf above. She briefly listened to her surroundings before taking hold of the note, her heart dropping when she saw what was written on it: the blending ratio for the poison he used in Komushi's arm. She recognized the names of the rare herbs neatly printed in Sasori's handwriting, the measurements organized next to each ingredient.  

Carefully she placed the note back where she found it, taking a quick glance at the photos lined on the shelf before crossing the room.

The door made the slightest creak when she opened it, not drawing any attention from the sleeping occupants on the same floor. Silently she continued to the stairs, ears open as she traveled, finally meeting the thick door of Sasori's workshop.   

Hiyorin eased when she heard the small sounds of tools clanking about within the room, the familiarity causing the faintest smile to breach her lips. She hesitantly took hold of the handle, her eyes widening when it easily turned under her hold. She cautiously pulled the door open, revealing the darkness at the bottom of the stairs.   

With a deep breath she stepped in, leaving the door open so the moonlight illuminated her way down. Her nose cringed at the peculiar scent taking over the shop; it wasn't the fresh smell of treated wood that she was used to, instead it only smelled of blood.  

Hiyorin landed on the bottom step, peering towards the desk where she spotted the familiar red hair of the boy turned away from her.  

     “Sasori?" She almost didn't hear herself.  

     "Who knew it was actually possible. I almost expected there to be more process…" His low voice spoke more to himself.  

     "What? What are you talking about?"   

     "And he was just barely standard size," Sasori continued.   

Hiyorin took a cautious step towards him, regretting it when it seemed to trigger footsteps echoing the room. She looked back at Sasori, who was still stationed at his desk, unaffected by the creaks hitting their ears. Finally her eyes adjusted to the thick darkness of the room, narrowing in at the silhouette stalking towards her. She felt her breath hitch when they stepped into view of the moonlight, their joints clicking with every directed step.

     "Komushi?" She breathed.  

     "As requested. I fixed him," Sasori appeared behind the human puppet, his eyes just as dead as the wooden doll attached to his strings.  

Hiyorin stepped back, unable to stop her body from shaking as Sasori kept his gaze on her.  

     "What have you done?"

     "I discovered an alternative. With a little perfecting, I should also be able to achieve his new blissful existence: A human puppet, void of emotion. Void of life."  

     "Sasori, you're scaring me," Her voice trembled.   

     "Finally I have been given a way out, I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner…" he chuckled lightly.  

     "Sas, listen to me, let me help you," Hiyorin pleaded, unable to steady her voice.  

His expression went serious again. "I had to learn the hard way that you can't. I can't reply on anyone but myself… and these hollow bodies. One's that never wither away - that can't _die_."   

     "Yes you can, please give me the chance!"  

     "No. You are just another thing attaching me to this ruthless world, the beating heart I wish I could rip from my chest every time it breaks. And finally I will," his hand extended towards her.

     "By killing you myself."  

Hiyorin felt her back press against the wall, nowhere to go when the Komushi puppet stepped towards her, the blade from his palm extending slowly.   

     "Don't do this, Sasori. This isn't you!"  

     "I haven't been me for a long time," Sasori's fingers twitched.   

Komushi shot forward, blade at the ready. Hiyorin rolled across the wall and out of the way from the blow, but was met again by the human doll; who sliced at her expertly.    

Hiyorin lifted her arm to block, turning on her foot and kicking the puppet away. She went for Sasori but he dodged, bringing Komushi in front of him for protection. He moved far more fluidly than his normal puppets, overwhelming Hiyorin as she truly didn't want to break this creation. Sasori seemed to have different plans for her however, as he watched with determined eyes with every curl of his fingers.  

He picked up his speed, Komushi's blows only growing stronger with every swing, making harder for Hiyorin to ground herself. She kicked into the puppet's abdomen, sending the doll into its master, flinging them into the shelves.

Sasori glared through his brow as he huffed, bringing up both hands. Hiyorin braced herself as the puppet bases that had fallen around him lifted, flying for her with full intent to kill. Hiyorin gritted her teeth, calling sparks across her knuckles as she attacked the empty shells. They worked well as a distraction, making her almost miss Komushi appear at her side.

The puppet's mouth opened and Hiyorin knew to duck, barely avoiding the onslaught of senbon shooting from its mouth. She rolled across the floor before regaining her footing, spotting spare weapons on the floor from where Sasori hit the shelf; a katana in particular. She spun around Komushi as he flew for her, snatching the handle of the sword and turning it to her opponent. Sasori's eyes widened when the Raitori illuminated the room, expanding over the blade as she faced Komushi. Sasori hesitated, but still called the puppet's own blades to extend from its body.   

Hiyorin exclaimed as she swung, the Raitori shining with her movements as the blade followed through.   

Sasori drew back when Komushi's body fell to the floor, surprisingly still in one piece. He curiously looked to his fingertips, following the length of his chakra threads to an empty space. He had to admit he was impressed, no one had ever cut his threads before, however that put him at a great disadvantage when the girl turned towards him.   

Hiyorin glared at him harshly, cutting the Raitori before throwing the katana aside.

     "Are you done?!"  

     "Not until you're dead," Sasori said simply, attaching his threads to Komushi behind her.  

Hiyorin stepped towards him, grabbing his collar when she was upon him and striking him across the face.

     "Why?! Explain yourself for once!"  

     "I already told you," his finger twitched unnoticed, ignoring the sudden sting on his cheek. "If I am no longer human, but a puppet, then I never have to face the troubles of emotion again. Never will I have to feel my heart shatter when people leave me, or endure the pain of your hits."  

     "You think you won't feel my hits as a puppet?" Hiyorin's eyes went dark, suddenly releasing Sasori and turning just in time to face Komushi coming up behind her.

With a hard swallow she lifted her glowing fist, throat tightening as she swung forward. The Raitori easily pierced through the puppet's torso, the sparks spreading through its limbs, then exploding him from the inside.   

Sasori watched with blank eyes as the broken pieces of his friend scattered around the room, falling feather light to the concrete floor.  

And they were still blank when Hiyorin turned back, ready to yell at him again, until she felt a sharp object strike her torso from behind.   

Hiyorin's eyes widened as she slowly looked down to the blade sticking out her abdomen, then to the purple substance dripping from the tip.

Blood leaked down her front, the sharp blade cutting further with every breath she took. Sasori stood before her, using his chakra threads to slowly pull the sword further into her until she cried out; doubling over in agony. She couldn’t believe it - refused to believe it - but her blood spilled past her fingers all the same.

Hiyorin tried to straighten but her body was unresponsive,  unable to defend herself when a gentle hand grasped her chin and forced her to meet Sasori's intense gaze. She shook in outrage at his touch, gritting her teeth as her brow deeply creased. But her aggression switched to confusion when he moved closer, leaving her completely helpless as he tilted her chin higher.

Sasori took one last look into her eyes, the violet  of her iris matching the poison dripping from his blade to mix with the crimson blood running down her abdomen. Hiyorin shuddered at his stare, breath hitching when he pulled her closer, his own face leaning in until she could feel the heat of his skin. With a flutter of his eyelashes his eyes shut, closing the space between them and softly pressing his lips against hers.

Hiyorin followed when Sasori's mouth parted, deepening the kiss until she was left breathless, however the softness of his lips didn't shield her pain in the least; instead it felt as if he had thrust a red hot fire iron through her heart and twisted.

She winced when Sasori's hand trailed to her side, gliding around to her back to grasp the dismembered blade stuck in her back. He broke the kiss as he brutally ripped the weapon out, tossing it aside with little regard when he spotted the tears falling from Hiyorin’s closed eyes.

She could still feel his closeness, the heat of his breath igniting her throat like embers, and she hated herself for wanting to beg for his forgiveness.   

Finally Sasori released her and moved away, causing her to fall forward without his support. He did nothing when her legs buckled, knees meeting the ground roughly as she placed pressure on the stab wound.   

     "S-Sasori…" tears stung her ducts as she hunched forward with a pained sob, her forehead lightly meeting the cold floor.   

Wordlessly the redhead stepped around her, ignoring her plea as he climbed the stairs, disappearing beyond the workshop door.

Hiyorin strained as her body started growing numb - everywhere but her lips, which burned with the hatred behind her first and only kiss. It almost hurt more than her wound, where hot blood dripped to the concrete as she pressed harder to keep it closed.  

She grit her teeth angrily as she willed her body to roll, landing on her back and bringing her shaking hands into a seal. The Raitori nearly blinded her as it sprung to life with the remainder of hers, shooting towards the ceiling to smash through the thick stone.  

Hiyorin's eyes drifted shut as the last of her strength left her, watching the debris from the hole she created fall around her peacefully. Her ears barely caught the frantic sounds of the awoken elders on the floor above, only silence eventually taking over as darkness ate at the corners of her sight.  

     "Sasori…"   

 

 

 

**End Of Part One**

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short introduction for this chapter! The bulk of the story will happen after the preliminary exam (next chapter) but I hope you enjoyed and thanks so much for reading ❤ ❤ ❤
> 
> For a picture from this chapter go HERE: https://www.instagram.com/teamyura/


End file.
